Friday Night Flicks
by nikkoelyse92
Summary: Kurt and Dave have been dating for some time, and like spending friday nights watching movies. But when the outside world shatters their little world will the boys be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is a short story I wrote about Kurt and Dave. The idea came into my head after I watched Psycho this weekend. If you have never seen the original 1960 Alfred Hitchcock version its a must see. Anyways, for now this is a one shot, but could be expanded into a few more chapters. Let me know what you think. _**

_(Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters...only in my dreams)_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe you convinced me into watching this," Kurt huffed, plopping onto the couch next to Dave. Kurt was holding a giant bowl of popcorn, and offered some to Dave.

"Seriously for someone who is in to classic movies, you sure missed one of the biggest Fancy."

"Classical musicals, there is a difference," Kurt protested.

"Whatever you say babe." Dave leaned over and pulled Kurt into his arms, planting a kiss in Kurt's hair. Kurt hated anyone touching his hair, but for Dave alone he made an exception.

Dave and Kurt had been dating for a month now. It had taken their friends and family a couple weeks to accept their relationship. Everyone was uncomfortable about the bully and his victim becoming a couple, but once they had seen how Dave was with Kurt, no one could deny that the boys made each other happy.

Dave wasn't ready to come out to the school yet; so while at school the couple played things down and acted like good friends. Dave had joined the Glee club, telling Azimo it was part of his probation conditions on returning to school. In fact, it was just to spend more time with Kurt, plus he wasn't half bad at the whole singing and dancing thing. The general population of the school believed Dave had become friends with Finn and Puck, thus his reason for constantly hanging with the Glee kids, and had moved onto other juicy gossip.

Because of the secrecy of their relationship and still living in Lima, the close minded capital of America, the boys spent most nights holed up in Kurt's basement bedroom. Tonight was no different.

"You sure you okay with a scary movie?" Dace asked as the DVD menu appeared on the television screen.

"Of course, what do you take me for Hamhock?" Kurt teased back.

"Don't day I didn't warn you," Dave laughed, a bemused smile on his face.

"Boys," Burt popped his head into Kurt's room. "Carole and I are headed to the party, we will be back late. Finn's out at Puck's. You guys going to be okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel. We're just going to watch a movie."

"You sure? We don't have to go. We can stay here," Burt rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving his son home alone with his ex-bully-now-boyfriend.

"Dad, go. We will be fine, I promise. We will call if we need you. Now go, or you're going to be late." Kurt said, trying to push his father out the door without leaving his spot on the couch in Dave's arms.

"Alright, no funny business while were gone."

"Carole!" Kurt yelled in embarrassment.

"Come on Burt, leave the boys alone," Carole said, her voice wafting down the stairs.

"Alright, fine." Burt called up the stairs, before turning back to the boys.

"I mean it Dave. You go one step too far and I'll pull out my shotgun."

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked.

"Burt!" Carole yelled.

"I understand Mr. Hummel," Dave replied, trying to hide a grin from his face.

"Good, bye boys." With that Burt returned upstairs.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt said burying his face in Dave's chest. "I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah, I heard about fathers being protective of their daughters. I figured with the whole being gay thing I would have avoided that, guess not." Dace smirked.

"Are you calling me a girl Hamhock?" Kurt asked, playfully smacking Dave's arm.

"No, not a chance Fancy," Dave said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "I just find it endearing that your father cares that much." Kurt smiled, and leaned upwards planting a kiss on Dave's lips. Dave slipped his arm behind Kurt pulling him closer. Kurt's kiss was soft and sweet, but in no time turned to a passionate one. Dave snaked his tongue out, sliding it over Kurt's bottom lip. The smaller boy sighed, giving Dave an opening and slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt snaked his arm up Dave's chest and wrapping it around his neck, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their mouths moving together. Dave pulled away first, much to Kurt's disappointment.

"Come on, movie time." Dave shifted so Kurt was lying next to him on the couch.

"Why is this movie called Psycho?" Kurt asked as the opening credits began. Dave smirked.

"You'll see, I promise."

The black and white movie began. At first it seemed like any other movie. Things turned weird, when the main character stole money from her boss and went to find her fiancée. When a big rainstorm hit stranding the lonely woman at a nearly deserted motel, Kurt knew this wasn't going to end well. An hour and a half later as the closing credits crossed the screen Kurt had been scared shitless.

"So what did you think?" Dave asked, picking up the remote and turning the television off.

"That I'm never going to be able to take a shower again," Kurt said, shivering closer to Dave. Dave chucked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing babe, I'm just glad you enjoyed it." Dave glanced at his watch, it was almost midnight. If he didn't leave now he would be late for curfew. Kurt saw Dave's glance.

"You have to go don't you?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I so want to stay here." Dave groaned burying his face into Kurt's neck.

"I know, I know," Kurt grinned. He didn't want Dave to leave either, but if Dave missed curfew he would be grounded and then they really wouldn't get to spend any time together.

"Come on," Kurt heaved Dave up. Dave sighed and got up. They walked upstairs hand-in-hand. Kurt stopped at the front door. Dave turned to him.

"You okay by yourself?" Dave asked.

"Of course, now go before you get in trouble."

"Okay babe," Dave leaned in and kissed Kurt, short and sweet. "I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kurt responded. He stood in the doorway, watching as Dave got into his car, and drove away.

Kurt returned to his room and began his night time moisturizing routine. His phone buzzed from its place on the counter.

_Spending the night, we've had too much to drink. See you in the morning. –Carole_

Kurt sighed. His father really shouldn't be drinking at all, much less enough to prevent him from driving. Kurt was going to have to have a talk with his father in the morning. He returned to his moisturizing routine, dancing a little to the quiet background music.

As he finished his night time routine, Kurt heard a soft thump from upstairs, he froze. When he heard nothing else he figured he had imagined the noise. He turned the light off in the bathroom and climbed into his bed, pulling the sheets close around him.

Again, a small noise came from upstairs, followed by a thunk and a crash. Kurt jumped up in bed, reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

"Dave?" Kurt asked as soon as someone picked up.

"Miss me already Fancy?" Dave joked

"Uh huh…can you come over?" Kurt asked, snuggling back into his sheets, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Aren't your parents' home?"

"No, they are spending the night at the party."

"Is something wrong babe?" Dave asked, his voice growing concerned.

"I don't want to be alone," Kurt whispered in defeat.

"The movie scared you, huh? Alright, I'll be right over."

Kurt hung up, and stayed in the safety of his bed. It wasn't long before Kurt heard a car pull up to the house. Kurt jumped out of bed, ran up the stairs, throwing the door open and engulfing Dave in a hug.

"Hey, calm down. I'm here," Dave says, moving them both inside the house and shutting the door.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbles and pulls away, cheeks flushed.

"Come here," Dave pulls Kurt back into his arms. "I knew the movie was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't. I liked it," Kurt piped up. He didn't want Dave to feel guilty. He really had liked the movie.

"Sure, whatever you say." Dave squeezed Kurt. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Kurt cocks an eyebrow at him. Dave realizes what he just said and blushes. "I didn't mean it like that," he says defensively.

"Sure," Kurt smirks. He grabbed Dave's hand and returns them to the basement. Kurt stops at the bottom of the stairs, realizing he is inviting his boyfriend into his bedroom. It was different earlier when they were just snuggled together on the couch, this was something else. Dave paused too. This was new for them both. They had never had a sleepover before. Yet, here they were, just two deer caught in the headlights. Dave recovered first.

"It's late, you should get to sleep." Kurt nodded, walking over to his bed. He sat down stiffly, and clearly uncomfortable. Dave followed him across the room and sat down next to Kurt. "I don't have to stay, I can just tuck you in and leave."

"No," Kurt protested. "Please stay."

"Of course babe," Dave replied, kissing Kurt's cheek before lying down and pulling Kurt with him. Dave reached out, and pulled the blanket over them. Kurt sighed and snuggled up to Dave, turning over so his face was against Dave's chest.

"This okay?" Dave asked. Kurt nodded. He felt safe in Dave's arms. Dave was on his back with Kurt snuggled into the crook of his arm. Kurt's other arm sprawled across Dave's chest, Dave took his free hand and intertwined his fingers with Kurt. With his other hand he began rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"I can't believe I am such a wimp," Kurt stated in defeat.

"Hey no worries," Dave chuckled. "The first time I watched the movie I didn't shower for a week. After my parents got fed up with the smell and forced me to shower. I threw such a big fit and made my mom stay in the bathroom with me while I showered. I did this for weeks before my mom insisted this was pathetic and made me shower alone." Kurt was laughing at this point.

"Really? Mr. Tough Dave Karofsky? Afraid to take a shower?" Kurt joked.

"Hey shut up! I was like nine." Dave chuckled too, reflecting on how silly it seemed now. They stayed like that, in silence for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts. Kurt broke the silence first.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Kurt mumbled. Dave paused, how was it possible for three little words to make his heart swell so much. He couldn't believe it. This moment right here, Dave never wanted to leave.

"I love you too Kurt."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! **_

_**I'm thinking of adding another chapter where Burt gets home the next morning and finds the boys in bed...uh oh!**_

_**Reviews are welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow! Sooo many reviews. Thank you to everyone! I sat down and planned out a story line with the boys and movies. If you have any suggestions for movies they should watch let me know! Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. **_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here...sadly._

_

* * *

_

Kurt and Dave returned to the comfortable silence, letting the dull thumping of the other's heart lull them to sleep.

Early the next morning Burt and Carole returned to find Dave's car parked out front. Carole didn't mind, she found it sweet that Dave had stayed. Burt, on the other hand didn't hold the same sentiments.

"That boy is in so much trouble," Burt hissed as he parked the car. Carole outstretched her arm, laying a caring hand on Burt's thigh.

"Don't get mad at Kurt. He probably didn't want to be in the house alone and asked Dave to stay. No harm there."

"How do you know that's what happened?"

"I don't," Carole replied calmly. "But I trust Kurt. He knows the rules, and we have no reason to jump to conclusions." Carole opened the passenger door. "Are you coming dear?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." Carole sighed and closed the door leaving her new husband in the car, hoping he would use those moments to calm down.

Burt had other ideas. The man wanted nothing more than to go find his shotgun and follow through on his threat to Dave from the previous night. He would sneak into the basement and sit in Kurt's desk chair with the gun casually lying across his lap. When the boys awoke he would chase Dave out of the house. Burt sighed and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Carole had entered the house to find it silent. Figuring the boys must still be asleep she went to the kitchen and began pulling food out of the fridge. Carole decided she would make the boys a nice breakfast. She was just beginning to pour the pancake batter into the pan when Burt entered the kitchen.

"Carole, damn it, where is my shotgun?" he asked, red in the face.

"I may or may not have helped Kurt disassemble it and hide the pieces in various places throughout the house last night before Dave came over. Why?"

"Because. I. Need. It." Burt huffed.

"Whatever for dear?" She turned to find his angered face. "No, no way. I know what you are thinking. There is no way I'm letting you use it to chase your son's boyfriend out of the house. Burt, when are you going to accept the fact that Dave is Kurt's boyfriend? Have you seen how happy those two are together? I know it's not your ideal situation, but God help me if you upset Kurt I won't forgive you until he does, and you know how long that boy can hold a grudge." She turned back to her pancakes, flipping them over to reveal their golden brown bottoms. "Now why don't you get some eggs out and make some omelets while I finish the pancakes. I'm sure the boys will be up soon."

Burt knew Carole was right. It's a good thing she was around to talk him out of his craziest ideas, he thought to himself. He sighed and went to the fridge to whip up his famous omelets.

* * *

Dave had been awake for awhile now. Kurt was still snuggled into Dave's side; one arm under his head, the other draped across Dave. Dave kept his eyes on Kurt, watching as the boy continued to sleep. Dave knew Kurt's parents would be home and he should wake Kurt before that happened, but he couldn't. The boy looked so peaceful; his soft face tinted with just the right amount of pink, his sweet lips that were the perfect shade of red and his amber hair all unkempt draped across his face, a mess from the pillow.

_How did I get this lucky?_ Dave wondered. _This perfect boy is mine, all mine._ In that moment Dave learned he liked waking up with Kurt. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life. Kurt stirred a little, sending Dave's hear aflutter.

"Good morning babe," Dave said, regaining his voice. He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hi, you stayed?" Kurt said, a little bit of him in shock.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dave asked, confused.

"I don't know. I was afraid I had dreamt it all."

"Nope, I'm still here. You're stuck with me." Kurt smiled at that thought. "We should get up," Dave suggested. "That way your parents don't find us like this. I'm afraid to see if your father would follow through on his threat or not." Kurt chuckled.

"He probably would"

"Not reassuring at all Fancy." Kurt laughed as he got up out of the bed and stretched. He heard the bed groan as Dave shifted and got up as well. Dave walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed the back of the smaller boy's neck.

"I like waking up next to you," Kurt said aloud.

"Me too," Dave mumbled into Kurt's hair. Kurt always smelled so good, like honey mixed with something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. Dave took a deep breath, inhaling as much of Kurt as he could. Kurt turned around, never breaking Dave's hold on him.

"Let's go upstairs and find some food." Dave nodded in agreement, leaning in for a quick kiss and following Kurt. They were halfway up the stairs when Kurt froze and spun around.

"You hear that?" he asked. Dave paused, there were voices coming from the kitchen.

"Fuck, your parents are back."

"Yeah," Kurt trailed off, clearly still in shock.

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Carole will act like its nothing. My dad…that is anybody's guess. Probably something involving hurting you." Dave groaned.

"Alright, well I guess we better go upstairs and get this over with. I really must love you," Dave smiled at Kurt.

"I love you too," Kurt said before brushing his lips across Dave's in a small kiss. He turned back around, and tightened his grip on Dave's hand.

"Good morning boys," Carole greeted them. She was placing a large plate of pancakes on the table. Burt on the other hand was leaning against the kitchen island wearing an unhappy expression on his face.

"Yes good morning boys," Burt drawled, his lips pursed and his eyes staring at Dave.

"Dad I can explain," Kurt began.

"No, it's my fault Mr. Hummel," Dave interrupted.

"No it's not," Kurt said trying to stop his boyfriend from taking the blame.

"Yes it is babe," Dave said, turning towards Burt. "You see I convinced Kurt to watch 'Psycho' last night. He seemed to be fine afterwards. I had to get home for curfew so I left. And then…uh…well," Dave paused here. He realized he didn't know why Kurt had called him last night. Kurt noticed his boyfriend's hesitation. He gave Dave's hand a small squeeze and picked up the story.

"I was getting ready for bed, and I heard a noise. I thought it was nothing, just the house settling or something. Then Carole texted to let me know you guys would be home in the morning. I was half asleep when something upstairs crashed, scaring me awake. I called Dave and asked him to come back because, well, I didn't want to be alone. Ever the gentleman, he came back and only on my insistence did he stay the night," Kurt finished, looking up at his father trying to gauge the older man's reaction. Burt eyed the boys.

"And?" he asked, clearly thinking that wasn't the end of the story.

"I promise Mr. Hummel, other than some cuddling and a few kisses nothing else happened," Dave offered up. Burt looked towards Kurt for a conformation.

"That's it," Kurt stated. Burt nodded, seeming to accept their story.

"Fine, but next time you call me and ask for permission before Dave spends the night, understood?"

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Mr. Hummel."

"Good, now that that's all settled, let's eat," Carole said, trying to diffuse the tension. "Burt why don't you see what Dave likes in his omelet?"

"Oh, just some cheese and peppers," Dave said.

"Alright. How about you Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I'll have the same," Kurt responded. Burt returned to the stove and the boys sat down at the table.

"Kurt?" Carole asked, shuffling around the kitchen. "Do you know what noise you heard last night?"

"Yeah, there was a small thump, followed by a large thunk like something had fallen over, and then glass breaking. I may have just imagined it though. Why?"

"No reason, just curious. I will take a look around later and see if we can find the source." She said sitting down to the table. Burt brought Dave and Kurt their omelets and sat down as well.

At that moment, Finn walked in the door, saving them from what was sure to be an awkward meal.

"Hi, I'm home! Something smells good. Woah! What's Dave doing here?" Finn had reached the kitchen by this point and had found Dave sitting at the table, his arm lying across the back of Kurt's chair.

"Oh, he spent the night," Carole said casually, placing another table setting in front of Finn. "Now eat up. How was Puck's?" Finn needed no more prompting, with that he launched into a story about whatever shenanigans they had gotten into last night. Dave took this opportunity to lean closer to Kurt.

"So what do you want to do today," he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered and as discreetly as possible scooted closer to Dave.

"Mmmm, I don't know. Maybe another movie?"

"Sounds good babe." Dave double checked that Burt wasn't looking, before placing a gentle kiss to Kurt's ear, Kurt sighed.

"And maybe a proper thank you for being my hero last night," Kurt muttered before giving Dave a small wink.

* * *

After breakfast was done, and Burt was starting in on the dishes Carole decided to go look around for the source of the noise. Dave and Kurt had returned to the basement and Finn was unloading his stuff from the car. Carole climbed the few stairs and came onto the upstairs landing. She looked around and found nothing. She proceeded to Finn's room, opening the door and peeking in. Other than the usual messy teenage boy stuff, nothing seemed amiss. She closed the door and headed to her and Burt's room. Inside, she found the source of the noise. The glass paneled door to the balcony was shattered, a rock lying on the ground. She crossed the room carefully, trying to avoid the glass as best as she could. She picked the rock up and turned it over. On the bottom in red paint someone had written "Go to hell fags!"

"Burt, can you come here for a second?" She shouted downstairs, her voice wavering. She heard Burt place a dish down and the water turn off. About a minute later Burt came into the room.

"What is it Carole?" he sighed, expecting another lecture about his behavior this morning. It took him a few seconds to notice the broken glass. "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"Dear will you promise to stay calm?" She asked.

"Carole what is it?" He squawked. Carole sighed, and held up the rock.

"It looks like someone threw this at the glass door." Burt read the rock and began to shake.

"Woah what happened in here?" Finn said, sticking his head in the door.

"Nothing Finn," Carole said trying to reassure the boy.

"Doesn't look like nothing," he crossed the room and noticed the rock. "What the hell Mom? When did this happen?"

"Last night I think. Burt and I stayed out and didn't get back until this morning. Kurt remarked on hearing some noise last night, but chalked it up to nothing. Finn, don't tell Kurt or Dave. Neither of them need this right now, understood?" Finn shook his head.

"Yes, of course Mom. Are you going to call the police?" He asked, worry spreading across his face.

"No," Burt piped up. "The boys will figure out that something is up if the cops show up. We will deal with this on our own. Finn, will you go out to the garage, get the vacuum, some cardboard and duct tape. Be quiet so the boys don't hear. We'll just clean this up, and I will get the glass replaced this week." Carole nodded, dropping to the floor and began picking up the larger pieces of glass that the vacuum wouldn't eat. Burt rubbed the back of his neck and joined her on the floor. Finn stood in the doorway for a few moments longer, still in shock. Carole looked up at him.

"It's going to be okay Finn," she said reassuring him. Finn nodded and headed to the garage to get the supplies Burt had asked for. Downstairs in the basement, Dave and Kurt had no idea of the hate crime that had occurred in the house. They were lost in their own bliss, for now.

* * *

_**Ta-da! Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My apologies for not getting this up sooner. I'm home for spring break right now, and everytime I went to sit down and write this out I got distracted. But alas, here it is.**_

_**I have also realized that I haven't defined this fic very well...its set after Never Been Kissed, kind of an alternative plot. **_

_**Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I should have the next one up on sometime on Saturday!**_

* * *

A few days later Kurt was puttering around his room. Dave had gone home some time ago to finish the boatload of homework he needed to do. Both of them had been swamped with work this week, giving them very little time together. Kurt glanced towards his clock, its 11:03. Kurt knew he really should get to bed.

As Kurt prepared for bed, his mind wandered to his extensive movie collection. It was his turn to choose a movie on Friday, especially after the Psycho nightmare last week. Dave had been profusely apologizing all week, still feeling guilty about it. So Kurt had decided they would watch a musical this week, but he was having trouble finding the perfect one. He knew some of the classics like "Funny Girl" or "Sound of Music" were not an option. He wanted to find one both Dave and he would enjoy.

Kurt sighed, shut off his bathroom light and climbed into bed. He picked up his phone to find several new text messages waiting for him; one from Mercedes, two from Finn, one from Blaine and one from Dave. He opened Mercedes' first.

_White boy, we have to go shopping this weekend. There is a huge sale going on at that store you like. –M_

Kurt smiled and typed out a quick reply to Mercedes.

_Of course girl, you know I can't pass up on a shopping trip. – K_

He moved on to the messages from Finn. He opened the older one first.

_Dude where is the peanut butter? – F_

Kurt sighed and moved on to the next one.

_Never mind, I found it. – F_

Kurt was unsure how his step brother survived, much less functioned on a daily basis. He was impossible. Kurt moved on to the text from Blaine.

_I may have solved your movie musical dilemma, call me. –B_

Kurt glanced at the clock; it was almost 11:30. A little late, but he knew with Dalton's workload Blaine would still be up. He pressed the call button and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hello good sir," Blaine answered after the third ring. Kurt chuckled, that boy was too dapper for his own good.

"So I hear you've solved my problem," Kurt replied.

"I have indeed."

"Okay then what is it?"

"Les Miserables," Blaine answered.

"That would be perfect Blaine, except for one thing. There isn't a movie musical version of it. Just the one based off the book with Liam Neeson."

"That is where you are wrong," Blaine interjected.

"Oh really, how?"

"I will tell you old chap. PBS is airing a recording of the 25th Anniversary Concert that happened last summer in London tomorrow night at eight. You could record it and have it to watch on Friday night. Plus then you will be able to skip all the annoying fundraising stuff they do in the middle."

"Oh my goodness Blaine, you're brilliant. That is perfect! Thank you. I owe you so much. Lunch is on me next time."

"Sounds like a deal. Now I have a pile of homework to finish and a boyfriend to call. I expect a full report about Friday night sometime this weekend. Talk to you soon. Bye Kurt."

"Sounds like a deal, bye Blaine." Kurt hung up, a smile on his face. Talking with Blaine always did that. Kurt would never admit it, but after he first met Blaine he had developed a small crush on the boy. Though once it became clear Blaine and his boyfriend Scott were madly in love, those thoughts had been dashed. Kurt and Blaine had struck up a good friendship instead, Blaine helping Kurt through his problems at McKinley. Blaine had even come down and confronted Dave with Kurt after the locker room kiss. The thought of Dave pulled Kurt out of his trip down memory lane. He still had an unread text from Dave. Kurt scrolled back to his messages and opened the text.

_Sorry about dashing out earlier. I had a lot of homework to do that's been piling up. I can't wait until our movie date on Friday. __–D_

Kurt smiled at the little emoticon Dave had added to the message, he texted Dave back.

_Neither can I. Oh and I found the perfect movie to watch too. –K_

He pressed send. While Kurt waited for Dave's reply he turned his television on. He quickly found the program for tomorrow night and hit record. He was turning the tv off when his phone buzzed; a new text from Dave.

_Sounds great, I can't wait. Well I'm exhausted I will see you in the morning. Goodnight babe, I love you. –D _

Kurt's heart leaped at those three little words.

_Goodnight, I love you too. –K_

Kurt closed his phone, plugged it into its charger and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. He snuggled into his covers and fell asleep quickly, a smile on his face.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly and before they knew it Kurt and Dave were back in Kurt's basement bedroom.

"So what are we watching tonight," Dave asked eagerly. Kurt had been mum about his movie pick all week and Dave was nervous to know what the other boy had picked. He was worried about what retribution Kurt had cooked up after what he had made Kurt go through with "Psycho" last week.

"Well isn't someone just Mr. Curious?" Kurt teased. Dave couldn't resist, he tackled Kurt in a hug pulling them onto the couch. Dave positioned himself above the smaller boy and began tickling Kurt.

"Come on now, please tell me," Dave begged.

"No way…Dave…ahhhh…stop…please," Kurt sputtered out in between his laughing cries.

"Only when you tell me," Dave supplied back. They had gotten in enough tickle fights that Dave knew all of Kurt's ticklish spots. Dave slid his right hand down from Kurt's neck, across the smaller boy's chest, down his stomach and along the side of his left thigh, stopping just above his knee. "Come on Fancy, tell me. Or I will have to unleash the Fury upon you knee." The threat just caused Kurt to erupt into even more laughter, small tears trickling out the corners of his eyes.

Dave sighed and leaned down, until his lips met Kurt's, silencing the boy's laughter with a strong kiss. Kurt stopped trying to free himself from Dave. He raised his arms wrapping them around Dave's neck and intertwining his fingers in Dave's curls. Kurt sighed and Dave pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you going to tell me, or do we have to return to tickling?" Dave asked.

"No, I'll tell you." Kurt pulled himself out from under Dave and repositioned himself so he was sitting up on the couch. Dave followed suite and moved so he was next to Kurt. "It's a concert version of Les Miserables," Kurt said, accenting the French title perfectly.

"Is it in French?" Dave asked, worry spreading across his face.

"No, it's in English, don't worry," Kurt replied, Dave relaxed.

"So what is it about then?" Dave was generally curious.

"I'm not going to ruin it for you. But I will tell you this; it's a classic story involving love, friendship and a fight for a better life. I've been searching all week for the perfect show and I think this is it. If you don't like it I give up." Kurt threw his arms up in the air with his last words.

"I'm sure I'll like it babe," Dave chuckled, a grin spreading across his face. Kurt smiled in return.

"Okay, so I recorded it. Since it's only the concert version I'll try to fill you in on the plot as we go, but if you don't understand what is going on just ask, okay?"

"I think I can do that."

"Good. Oh and they did this as part of a fundraiser so we will occasionally have to fast forward the parts where they beg us for money."

"Or we could use that time for something else," Dave said, a naughty smile spreading across his face. He pulled Kurt closer and placed another kiss on the porcelain skinned boy's lips. "Like that," Dave winked.

"I like that idea," Kurt smiled back. "First the movie." Kurt reached out and picked up the remote off the coffee table. As he leaned back Dave pulled Kurt into his lap, rearranging them so they were lying next to each other. Kurt leaned up, placed a small kiss to Dave's nose before turning the television on and starting the program.

About halfway through the first act the program cut to two women, clearly part of the fundraiser. Kurt sighed and turned the volume down.

"So, what do you think so far?" Kurt asked, a little nervous for Dave's reply.

"I love it. It's such a good story. That guy, Val Jean, just taking that little girl, no questions asked. That guy has got some cajones on him. This is really good," Dave gushed, a huge toothy grin across his face.

"Good, I was worried you wouldn't like it," Kurt said, easing his muscles.

"Well thank you for introducing this to me babe." Kurt leaned up to Dave and cupped the jock's face in his hand, before placing a kiss to his lips. Dave smiled and returned the kiss. He shifted and pulled Kurt closer to himself. Kurt chuckled, opening his mouth. He pressed his tongue to Dave's lips. Dave let Kurt's tongue enter and sighed as the kiss deepened. Kurt's tongue briefly retreated and Dave let his senses take over. They continued their gentle exchange until the orchestration began again, signaling that the program had returned to the concert. Kurt pulled away this time.

"Don't worry babe. There will be plenty more time for that," Kurt reassured his boyfriend. Kurt was right. The program cut to the fundraiser three more times; at intermission, halfway through the second act and right before the special encore. Every time the boys put their teenage hormones to good use.

"So now that you have seen all of it, what do you think?" Kurt asked as the program ended.

"I think I love it even more. The music is brilliant, even with the bit of the plot you told me and what I filled in from the songs; I can't see how anyone wouldn't love it."

"Good answer," Kurt mused back. He was so relieved and happy Dave had enjoyed the show. They sat in silence for awhile, both reflecting on the show.

"Who is your favorite character?" Dave asked, breaking the silence. He was genuinely curious as to what Kurt thought about the show.

"Mine? Well that is hard. There are so many wonderful characters, but if I had to pick one, hmmm, probably Eponine."

"Who was that again?

"She's the daughter of the inn keepers. She is the one in love madly in love with Marius, but he doesn't know. She is also the first to die at the barricade."

"Oh right her. That girl who played her did really well. That song she sings about Marius, wow," Dave said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's so heartbreaking, yet so beautiful at the same time." Kurt smiled up at Dave.

"Well, now that the movie is over and I have an hour to curfew what should we do?" Dave asked, with a wicked grin on his face. He hoped Kurt would pick up on his hint.

"We could continue doing what we were doing before," Kurt hinted back. Dave smiled and the boys returned to exchanging kisses. After a few minutes Kurt broke away from Dave, moving his lips down Dave's neck to his collar bone. Kurt pulled back the sleeve on the athlete's soft cotton shirt, revealing Dave's well sculpted shoulder. Kurt licked a small piece of skin, a salty tang filling his mouth, and bit down causing Dave to moan. Kurt continued sucking, kissing, licking and biting the spot until a small hickey began to form. It took all of Dave's strength not to collapse on the boy below him. Kurt pulled away to admire his handy work. Once satisfied he returned to Dave's eager mouth.

The boys were engulfed in their own little world, oblivious to anything and everything, including the sound of Finn entering the room.

"Kurt, where is the…gah! My eyes!" Kurt and Dave broke apart at the sound of Finn's high pitched cries.

"Finn, don't you knock at all," Kurt snapped, pulling himself out from under Dave.

"My eyes, I don't think I can ever un-see that," Finn said, his hands still covering his face.

"Oh grow up Hudson," Dave joked, flinging a pillow at the other jock. Kurt chuckled at the sight. When he had first told his family about Dave, he had been most worried about Finn's reaction. At first his step-brother was over protective, insisting on chaperoning anytime Dave came over to the house. After a few weeks Finn got tired of being a third wheel, and gave in, leaving the couple alone.

"Be nice Dave," Kurt said before placing a small kiss to Dave's cheek. "Now what is it you want Finn?" Kurt huffed at his brother, still slightly pissed about being interrupted.

"Oh, I was looking for, well, now I don't remember. Never mind, I'll just leave." With that Finn retreated out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry about him. He can be so stupid sometimes," Kurt apologized to Dave.

"Hey, calm down. You have to admit, it was kind of funny," Dave chuckled. "Plus I'm sure he has learned his lesson and will knock next time, less he wants to burn his eyes again." Dave nuzzled is face into Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled. "So now where were we?" Dave joked. Kurt's smile grew bigger and the boys slipped back into their coveted bliss.

* * *

Before long the weekend was over and school had started up again. It was Wednesday and Kurt was standing at his locker. He had just come from French class and needed to exchange his French text book for his History one, which was his next class. He was also waiting to see if Dave would stop by and say hello. He was primping himself, using his reflection from the little mirror that hung in his locker, when Dave came up behind him.

"Hey Kurt," Dave said, Kurt turned around.

"Hey Dave, is everything okay?" Kurt noticed that the jock looked tense. Dave was shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering, if well maybe this Friday instead of a movie, maybe we could do something else."

"Like?" Kurt prodded. Dave looked up.

"Well the local college is putting on a production of 'Les Miserables' and I kind of got us tickets already for Friday night. But we don't have to go, if you don't want to. We can just stay in if you like, but I was kind of thinking it would be nice to do something different."

"Dave I would love to." Without thinking Kurt stepped closer to Dave. He reached up and snaked his arms around the larger boy, pulling them closer to each other. Kurt stretched to close the last few inches and pressed his lips to Dave's. The jock smiled and pulled Kurt closer, kissing the smaller boy back.

"Woah! Karofsky did the homo turn you gay?" A shout came from across the hall. Dave pulled away, coming to his senses. Kurt paused, confused by Dave's actions before registering where they were.

"Two dudes kissing, that's just wrong man. No one wants to see that, it goes against nature," Azimo shouted, coming towards the front of the group of jocks. They all laughed and stalked off. Kurt turned back to Dave, ignoring the stares coming from the other students in the hall.

"Dave, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

"It's fine," Dave mumbled. Kurt couldn't read Dave at the moment. It was hard to tell if that was the truth, or if Dave was just trying to reassure himself and Kurt. "I'll see you later," Dave said, muttering again.

With that Dave turned around and walked off, leaving Kurt starring at his retreating back. When the last bit of the letterman jacket was out of sight, Kurt slumped back against his locker.

"Shit."

* * *

_**Well Kurt just messed that up, stay tuned to see what happens. I promise there will be some more fluff along with a return of our conflict. **_

_**As always reviews are welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I know I said I would have a chapter up yesterday, but I failed. XD So here it is a day late. This section of the story keeps growing longer and longer so I am trying to break it down into chuncks. I had planned some smut for this part, but alas my writing skills failed, so it stays pg here. I do promise some smut soon along with a new chapter before Glee on tuesday. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Dave swung his front door open. He limped inside, dropped his school bag and kicked the door closed. That little move sent a searing pain up his right leg. Dave collapsed on the floor waiting for the pain to ease, and slipping into the darkness.

* * *

It was six o'clock and Kurt was losing it. He hadn't heard from Dave since kissing him in the hall after second period. Kurt didn't see Dave at lunch, figuring the jock wasn't ready to face the cafeteria. When Dave didn't show up to Glee that afternoon, Kurt became worried. Maybe Dave just needed space, Kurt told himself. Yes that was it.

As Kurt headed out to his car that evening after a long rehearsal he decided to send his boyfriend a text.

_Hey how are you? I missed you at Glee. I'm sorry for earlier today. Call me. I love you. –K_

As Kurt drove home his concern grew. Dave hadn't texted him back yet, something that was extremely rare for the pair of them. Kurt slowed to a stop at a red light, and paused for a second. He could turn right and head home or turn left and check on Dave. Kurt made up his mind quickly, and when the light turned green Kurt and his car turned to the left. He continued the few miles down the road in utter silence, letting the un-familiar road guide him instead.

As he pulled up to the house, Kurt saw his boyfriend's green pickup truck parked in the driveway. It looked like Dave was the only one home. Kurt turned his car off and pulled his keys out of the ignition.

Without the noise of his car engine, Kurt's fastening heartbeat was all too loud. He had never been inside Dave's house before. The boys had always hung at Kurt's place; Dave had seemed more comfortable with that idea. Kurt approached the front of the faded red colored house. It was smaller and older looking than the other houses on the block. It had a two car garage, and a covered porch. Kurt easily climbed the couple of steps to the white front door. Kurt knocked twice on the wood.

"Dave, it's me," Kurt said to the door. "Please open the door." No noise came from inside. Kurt knocked again. "Dave, babe, please open up." Kurt was greeted again with silence.

Kurt pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Dave's number. A noise came from behind the door; Kurt pressed his ear to the aging wood. He could hear Dave's ringtone going off, but no movement though. Kurt began pounding on the door.

"Dave! Dave! Open up! Dave! Please it's me!" It was still silent on the other side of the door. Dave's phone had stopped ringing. Kurt was growing desperate now. He began looking around the door for somewhere a spare key may be hidden. Kurt picked up the potted plant next to the door, no key there. Kurt pulled up the corners of the door mat and came up empty. The small boy turned back to the door, and resumed pounding on it.

"David Karofsky, please babe, open the door. It's Kurt. I just wanted to make sure you're okay, please?" Kurt was once again greeted with silence. Defeated, Kurt slumped down against the door, warm tears beginning to trickle down his face. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head down, and began to full on cry. Kurt wasn't sure how long he was sitting there before the door opened and he fell backward onto a hard surface.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up to find Dave standing over him.

"Dave!" Kurt jumped up and engulfed his boyfriend in a hug. Dave winced as Kurt's arms squeezed his ribcage. Kurt noticed and pulled away taking in the jock's appearance. Dave was placing all his weight on his left leg, his right one lying limply against his body. There were bruises emerging on Dave's arms and face. A trail of dry blood began at Dave's swollen nose and ran down his face. Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Dave," Kurt began his voice wavering. "What happened?" Dave hung his head, ashamed of how he must look right now. Kurt placed a soft hand to Dave's chin and pulled the jock's face up until their eyes met.

"David, who did this to you?" Kurt's eyes seemed to bore holes right to Dave's soul. Dave knew he couldn't last long when Kurt looked at him like that.

"Azimo and some others." Kurt sighed and pulled Dave to him placing a gentle kiss to Dave's injured nose.

"Was this why you didn't come to Glee?" Dave nodded. "Alright let's get you cleaned up."

"You aren't going to bug me about what happened?" Dave asked as Kurt closed the door.

"When you're ready to tell me you will, but I'm not going to pester you if you don't want to talk about it. Now come on, to the bathroom." Kurt moved to Dave's left side and pulled Dave's arm around his shoulders.

"Put your weight on me," Kurt instructed, Dave happily obliged. Together the boys moved towards the hallway bathroom. Kurt took it slowly, trying not to jostle his injured boyfriend too much. When they reached the bathroom Kurt settled Dave down onto the lid of the toilet.

"Can you sit up by yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Dave replied. Kurt let go of Dave and backed away slowly, ready to jump in if Dave couldn't handle it. After a few moments Dave had stayed upright and Kurt began to breathe again.

"Babe where is your first aid kit?"

"Under the sink," Dave replied, leaning his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and listened to Kurt move around the small bathroom. Something cool and damp was placed across his eyes. Dave could feel Kurt slowly address each little cut and bruise, placing ointment on all of them. When Kurt finished with an injury he gave it a small little kiss before moving on to the next one.

As Kurt continued cleaning up Dave he wondered what exactly had happened. Dave was a big guy and pretty strong, there must have been a lot of jocks to do this much damage to Dave. Kurt knew from personal experience not to press Dave for the details, though. The boy would talk when he was ready. Kurt leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the last little mark on Dave's right arm and stood up.

"Okay babe, I need you to tell me where it still hurts," Kurt instructed. Dave sighed and removed the now luke warm washcloth from his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure my right knee is pretty screwed up. They smacked it with a piece of wood. My ribs hurt pretty badly, but I don't think anything is broken there."

"Alright well maybe we should go to the hospital to get that looked at, just in case," Kurt suggested.

"No," Dave said, startling Kurt. "I'm so tired; I just want to go to sleep. Please babe? If it still hurts in the morning we can go." Dave looked up at Kurt, trying to use his best puppy dog expression. It must have worked because Kurt relented.

"Promise?" Kurt asked.

"I promise," Dave replied. Kurt leaned down to Dave and placed a gentle kiss in his soft curls. Kurt moved to the side of Dave's face, trailing gentle little kisses down his ear, along his jaw and then back up the other side, ending in Dave's hair. The smaller boy then moved to Dave's face, placing kisses upon each side of Dave's swollen nose, before, finally, kissing Dave's swollen lips. Dave kissed back, eager to feel Kurt's warmth against him. Kurt broke away.

"I'm so sorry babe," Kurt whispered, his voice shaking.

"You have nothing to be sorry for babe," Dave said, pulling Kurt to his chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, wincing at the slight pain.

"Yes I do," Kurt protested. "I outed you to the entire school." Kurt's eyes misted up. "If I hadn't forgotten where we were, I wouldn't have kissed you and then you wouldn't be in this state." By now silent tears were cascading down Kurt's cheeks. Dave squeezed his boyfriend tighter.

"It's not your fault at all. In fact I'm glad it happened because without that kiss I'm not sure I would have ever come out to the school. When they cornered me afterschool they began verbally attacking you, blaming you." Dave swallowed, his own throat closing up at the memory of the painful words that were thrown around this afternoon. "They were talking about…about hurting you. Getting you back, for what you had done to me. It wasn't until I flat out told them I had known I was gay for awhile, that's when the beating started." Dave winced, the memories from earlier still fresh in his mind.

The way Azimo, the guy who Dave considered a close friend, threw the first punch straight to Dave's face, breaking his nose. How an unseen person had wacked Dave's kneecap with a 2x4, forcing him to the ground. The way Dave had tried to fight back at first, but before long giving up and just letting the pain come. How, laying there on the ground all Dave could think about was Kurt, and what these idiots would do to the fragile boy.

When it was finally over it took all of Dave's strength to get up and limp to his car. He had to drive home with his left leg because his right was clearly out of commission. Dave squeezed Kurt again.

"I love you," Dave whispered and planted a kiss to Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled away and wiped his face.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, a small smile growing on his face. Dave smiled back. "Alright let's move you out of here. Where should we take you?"

"My bedroom," Dave replied. Kurt eyed him funny. "My parents won't be home until late, if they come home at all." Kurt nodded in an understanding manner. He helped the larger boy to his feet and together they slowly moved towards Dave's room. Kurt nudged the door open with his hip, and guided Dave in.

The room was small and sparsely decorated. The white walls were bare except for the calendar pinned up next to the desk. The desk itself was made from simple wood and was against the one wall on the far side of the room, a dresser and closet door next to it. On the other side was a double bed with a navy blue comforter and matching sheets. Together the boys crossed the small space to the bed. Kurt placed Dave down as gently as he could.

"How about some different clothes?" Kurt suggested, eyeing the bloody mess that colored Dave's pants and shirt.

"Yeah. It's the second drawer down, in the dresser." Kurt stepped over to the dark mahogany set of drawers. He pulled out some sweats and a large shirt before returning to Dave.

"Do you need help?" Kurt asked, blushing at the idea of seeing Dave in any form of undress.

"I think I got it," Dave said, shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll just wait outside." Kurt stepped into the hall and shut the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to his father.

_I'm at Dave's house. He isn't feeling well so I am going to stay here until his parents get home. Don't worry I'm fine. I'll call later. – K_

Kurt was just closing his phone when he heard a thud from inside the bedroom.

"Dave?" Kurt asked gently. "Everything okay?"

"No, uh, can you help me?" Dave said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, coming in." Kurt cracked the door open to find Dave slumped against the bed, his shirt off, and one leg out of his jeans. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. Dave certainly wasn't chubby, Kurt noticed as his eyes scanned the boy in front of him. Dave's chest was well defined and a small set of abs across his stomach, colored with bruises from the afternoon. His arm muscles were huge and even from the one leg, Kurt knew they were both just as fit as the rest of Dave.

"Kurt you okay?" Dave asked, puzzled as why Kurt was frozen in the doorway.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry." Kurt crossed to the boy on the floor, returning his jaw to the rest of his face. "Here sit on the bed." Dave leaned against Kurt, placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder and sat back on the bed. Kurt moved forward and pulled the jeans all the way off Dave. It took all of Kurt's power not to stare at the almost naked frame of his boyfriend. Instead, he quickly guided Dave into his sweats, pulling them up. When he reached Dave's butt, Kurt helped the injured boy stand. Using Kurt to balance himself again, Dave finished pulling up his pants. Kurt set Dave back on the bed, and reached for the shirt. Dave stretched his arms up and Kurt pulled the dark cotton over Dave's head, helping him guide his arms into the sleeves. When Dave was finally dressed Kurt lifted Dave's legs and helped the jock under the covers.

"Thank you," Dave whispered catching Kurt's hand and giving it a small squeeze. Kurt smiled before turning to the room and tidying up. He picked up the discarded blood stained clothes, placing them into a hamper in the closet. He moved to the dresser and shut the drawer. Scanning the room and deeming it in clean, Kurt returned to Dave.

"Do you need anything?" Kurt asked.

"Just you," Dave replied. "Come here," Dave outstretched his arms and pulled Kurt down onto the bed with him.

"Alright, give me a second." Kurt hurriedly kicked off his shoes into a pile on the floor; he pulled his scarf off and placed it on the nightstand. He sat up and unbuttoned his jacket, shucking it to the floor. When he finished Kurt crawled under the covers and pulled the jock to him. Dave moved closer wrapping his arms around Kurt, and laying his head on the smaller boy's chest.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Dave asked

"If it would make you feel better," Kurt murmured, his fingers playing with the curls in Dave's hair.

"Yeah," Dave whispered.

"Then of course," Kurt replied, placing a kiss to the top of Dave's head. "You should get some sleep." Dave nodded. The boys lay there in silence, both of them drifting off to sleep before too long.

* * *

_**As always reviews are welcome...along with tips for writting smut if anyone's got any. XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**First off, I should know by now that when I set a deadline I dont tend to meet them. *smacks head* My apologies.**_

_**Second off, that Glee last night. asklfjsalkjjlnfldkajd! Oh my goodness. It was perfect! There is no other way to describe it. And hopefully after the hiatus we will get some more Karofsky development.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had some trouble writing it. It wont be until the weekend until I update with a new chapter.**_

* * *

As Kurt had promised he stayed the night with Dave. Kurt knew his father would be mad but Dave needed him that night. Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky came home long after the boys had fallen asleep and left well before they woke up, never bothering to check on Dave.

Kurt woke first the next morning, Dave still wrapped around him. Kurt slowly disentangled himself and got up out of the bed. He decided to let Dave sleep while he showered and dressed. He silently padded down the hall to the bathroom. Kurt took his time in the shower, washing off the pain from the day before. When he was clean, Kurt wrapped a towel around him and headed back to Dave's room. Upon entering Kurt silently cursed at himself for not having a change of clothes, just as he was about to put on his clothes from yesterday, Dave stirred. Kurt froze, waiting to see if Dave would go back to sleep or not. Dave tossed about more, before stretching and waking up.

"Good morning Dave," Kurt squeaked from embarrassment at being caught in a towel. "I thought I would let you get some extra sleep. How do you feel this morning?"

"I'm okay, give me a minute," Dave replied. He turned and swung his legs out of the bed and placed them on the floor. Dave moved to stand, forgetting about his bad knee, and collapsing back on the bed.

"Well my knee is still messed up, and I'm sure my bruises look terrible, but otherwise I'm okay." Dave looked up at Kurt, who was still wrapped in a towel. "Umm, would you like to borrow some clothes? I think I have some old things that may fit." Kurt nodded, too shocked by Dave's offer to speak. "There is a blue bag at the back of the closet, they should be in there."

Kurt moved to the closet and quickly found the bag Dave spoke of. He pulled out a dark brown shirt, which probably fit Dave when he was in the fifth grade, but it would match his coat and jeans from the previous day. He turned back to the room, and Dave, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Do you need help?" Kurt asked, pulling Dave's attention away from wherever it was.

"Yeah, I think there is an old pair of crutches in the hall closet I can use today. And like I promised, afterschool you can take me to the hospital and we can get my knee looked at." Kurt smiled, and bounced over to his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss to Dave's cheek.

"Thank you," Kurt said before giving Dave a quick hug. "Now come on were going to be late." The boys struggled together to get Dave ready to go, and get themselves out the door. Kurt insisted on driving Dave to school.

* * *

They had been sitting in Kurt's car, parked in the student lot, for a few minutes, both contemplating the day ahead.

"You don't have to do this you know," Kurt whispered. "We could go back to your house and watch movies for awhile and then go to the hospital or something else, or whatever you want to do."

"I know, but I want to," Dave admitted, before leaning over and giving Kurt a small peck. "Let's go."

Together the boys got out of the car. Even with Dave using the crutches, Kurt hovered close by afraid of another fall. As they entered the building Kurt linked his arm with Dave, in a reassuring manner. Dave smiled at the small touch, feeling a little more courageous with Kurt by his side.

The moment they were through the door the couple was greeted by Puck and Finn.

"So it's true," Puck piped up. "Karofsky got himself a beat down."

"Good morning Puck," Kurt said, throwing him a death glare. Puck flinched and backed off. The Glee club kids had heard about Dave's fight and had come to the executive decision that neither Kurt nor Dave should be alone all day. They would take turns "guarding" the two boys.

"Stupid crutches," Dave muttered seeing Finn and Puck. Both boys laughed and escorted Dave and Kurt towards their lockers.

Everywhere they went in the halls people stared as the couple passed, before turning to their friends and discussing this newest development. Kurt overheard little bits here and there.

"Did you hear that Karofsky and that gay kid are a couple?"

"Seriously dude, Karofsky is a homo?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried his best to tune it all out, focusing instead on his friends before him. They had arrived at Dave's locker. Dave eased up against it, resting for a moment, as Kurt spun the dial and unlocked it.

"So what's with the bodyguards?" Dave asked, glancing at Finn and Puck.

"They obviously heard what happened and are probably here to make sure nothing like that happens again," Kurt replied, brushing it off.

"I can take care of myself," Dave huffed.

"I know you can," Kurt said. "But please for my sake, just put up with it, at least for today," Kurt begged, closing Dave's locker.

"Fine," Dave seceded. He pulled Kurt towards him and gently kissed Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered back.

"To your locker then," Dave said, offering Kurt his arm again. Kurt smiled and didn't hesitate in taking it. Together all four of them moved towards Kurt's locker.

After every class that day Dave was met with a Glee guy, usually Puck or Finn, even Sam showed up once. Though Dave despised the idea of bodyguards he had to admit it was nice to have someone to talk to in the halls.

* * *

Dave and Kurt met up at Dave's locker before heading to lunch that afternoon.

"So we're still on for Les Mis tomorrow night, right?" Dave asked, leaning against the row of lockers.

"Really? Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" Dave replied, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe after what happened this week, that maybe we could stay in and watch a movie, that's all," Kurt mumbled, looking down to the floor.

"Ah, now why would you think that?" Kurt shrugged, and continued looking at the floor. "Kurt, look at me please?" Dave pleaded. Kurt raised his head, staring into Dave's soft brown eyes.

"I never thought this could happen, that us would happen. I was destined to be a bully, in the closet, jock for the rest of my life, but you came along. You changed the world for me, just seeing you, so proud of who you were, who you are. It made me realize that life is short, and you only get one chance at it. Living, acting, behaving, like I was, wasn't what I wanted. Somehow through all the mess you found the real me; the happiness, the giddy jock who likes to sing and dance, the secret brainiac who is actually quite good at school. And to be truly happy I want to be like every other couple. I'm not afraid anymore." Kurt looked up at Dave at this point. Dave grabbed Kurt's hand and continued. "I want to hold your hand as we walk down the hall. I want to steal little kisses from you at the lunch table, and a little more behind closed doors. And I want to take you to see Les Mis tomorrow night. Whatever shit we get from this fucked up world doesn't matter to me. Being with you is the only thing that does. Can you understand that?"

"Dave, do you mean that?" Kurt asked, the softest pink blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yes I do. I meant it when I said I love you. I really do." Dave pulled Kurt close, pressing his lips against the smaller boy's. Kurt placed a hand on the back of Dave's neck, pulling him closer. Dave moaned as their kiss deepened. Kurt pulled away too soon for Dave.

"Alright then, I will pick you up at seven." Kurt whispered before pulling the jock's lips back to his.

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Dave was standing in front of his mirror. Kurt was picking him up in an hour and a half and he hadn't decided what to wear. Dave knew he needed something nicer that his usual cotton shirt and jeans. There was a nice suit that Dave had worn to his grandfather's funeral last spring. Dave was worried that was too nice. He was growing desperate now. Dave pulled out his phone, and scrolled through the contacts, looking for someone he could call for fashion advice. He couldn't call Kurt, but maybe Blaine could be helpful.

Blaine and Dave didn't really know each other. They had met on several occasions, always with Kurt around. Blaine had been helpful with advice for Dave on coming out to his family, but other than that the boys didn't communicate. Dave sighed, knowing this was his best shot.

"Hey Blaine, it's Dave," Dave said as Blaine picked up.

"Hey Dave, what can I do for you this fine evening?" Blaine asked. Why did the guy have to be so dapper all the time? Dave thought to himself.

"Uh I need some advice."

"Can't figure out what to wear on your date tonight?" Blaine guessed.

"How did you know?" Dave asked. Did all that dapperness give Blaine mind reading skills?

"I just got off the phone with Kurt, he needed help too," Blaine responded. Dave chuckled to himself. Of course Kurt had called Blaine.

"Alright, well uh, I'm not sure how dressed up to get," Dave admitted.

"Ah, I see. Okay well for you I would say nice pants or khakis would be appropriate. Do you have a nice dress shirt?"

"Yeah I think I have nice clothes for the rare occasions we go to church."

"Those will work great, no tie though." Blaine added quickly.

"Alright I think I got it. Uh thanks Blaine."

"Oh, one more thing, wear your letterman jacket. Kurt may have let it slip he really likes it when you wear it." Dave smiled.

"Of course, and thank you, seriously."

"No problem, bye Dave."

"Bye Blaine."

* * *

An hour later, Kurt was sitting in his car in front of Dave's house. There was more cars than just Dave's in the driveway; his parents must be home. Kurt took a deep breath and got out of the car. As he approached the front door he checked his appearance one last time, deeming himself ready. Kurt outstretched his hand and knocked on the door. A tired looking, middle-aged woman answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. I'm here to pick up Dave," Kurt said, shifting his weight nervously on the front porch.

"Why of course, it's nice to finally meet you Kurt. I'm Dave's mother, you can call me Lisa. Come on in." Kurt followed Mrs. Karofsky inside, taking a better look at the inside of the house. Like Dave's room, it was white and sparsely decorated.

"David!" Mrs. Karofsky shouted down the hall. "Kurt's here." Dave emerged from his room at that moment, moving slowly without the crutches. Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dave. His boyfriend was dressed in a nice pair of khakis that looked freshly pressed, matched with a rich, dark red dress shirt. The clothes were a little snug, but Kurt wasn't complaining. They let him admire Dave's muscles.

"Hi," Kurt breathed when Dave reached the foyer. "You look quite handsome."

"Thank you," Dave said, blushing. He took a second to admire Kurt up close. The smaller boy looked absolutely breath taking. Kurt was in dark slacks with a light blue sweater that brought out his sparkling eyes. His hair was styled differently than at school, making the boy look even sexier. Dave had to stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers through it, there would be plenty of time for that later.

"Wow, you look amazing too." Dave breathed, remembering his manners. Kurt blushed and muttered a quiet thanks.

"Well then," Mrs. Karofsky said, breaking the boys from their sweet glances. "You best be going if you don't want to miss the show." Kurt recovered first.

"Yes we should. Are you ready to go Dave?" Kurt asked, moving towards the door.

"Yeah," Dave replied, grabbing his letterman jacket from the hall closet. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Dave, call if you won't be home by curfew."

"I will," Dave promised.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Karofsky," Kurt said helping Dave out the front door.

"You too Kurt, have fun boys." With that Mrs. Karofsky returned to the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Your mother is very nice," Kurt commented as he helped Dave down the few steps leading from the porch.

"Yeah she is," Dave replied."You really look good tonight. It took all my restraint not to jump you in the hall just now." Dave winked at Kurt. Kurt smiled, and Dave pulled Kurt to him, kissing the boy fiercely. Before long the boys were gasping for air, and broke apart. Kurt had the biggest smile on his face now.

"We really should get going," Kurt suggested moving towards his car and helping Dave into his SUV. The boys spent the short drive talking and laughing about the events of the last week, holding hands the entire way.

When they reached the college, Kurt parked as close as he could to the front doors, to help ease Dave's knee. Dave noticed the gesture, and gave Kurt's hand a small squeeze in appreciation. Dave and Kurt climbed out of the car and made their way to the front door, Kurt bouncing more and more as they got closer.

"Excited much," Dave teased, nudging Kurt. Kurt smiled and laced his arm through Dave's. Dave smiled back and they entered the theatre. Dave handed the tickets to the usher who pointed them towards their seats.

Once settled Kurt began religiously reading his program, pointing little things out to Dave that he found interesting. Dave had seen Kurt's giant playbill collection. Kurt had them all organized in a giant binder by date. Inside each playbill was Kurt's ticket from that night as well. Dave knew Kurt well enough know to realize that Kurt's religion was theatre, and that binder full of playbills was his bible. Before long the lights were dimmed and the play began.

As the opening notes of the music rang out Dave noticed Kurt sit up straighter, eager like a child on Christmas morning. Dave smiled, before turning his attention to the show. Dave was so entranced in the show that it took him a moment to notice Kurt quietly crying as Fauntine sang on her deathbed. Dave unfolded his arm from his lap, outstretching it around Kurt, and pulling him as close as he could; silently cursing the silly little arm rests that prevented him from entirely snuggling with Kurt. Kurt moved closer to Dave, Dave in returned outstretched his other arm and wiped away the tears on Kurt's cheek.

The boys stayed like that through the remainder of the play. Kurt managed not to cry again until it came to Eponine's song in the second act. In his own seat, Kurt quietly sang along with the actress on stage. Dave squeezed Kurt in his arms, before leaning down and placing a caring kiss in Kurt's hair. As the show ended, Kurt and Dave jumped to their feet in applause, the rest of the audience joining them.

The boys slowly made their way out of the theatre at the end of the show. Dave moving extra slow, as his knee was in a lot of pain after sitting for so long. They were one of the last few people loitering around outside the theatre heading towards the car.

"Thank you so much for tonight," Kurt said, intertwining his arm with Dave's again. Dave smiled.

"No thank you for introducing me to such a wonderful show. I loved it," Dave replied. Kurt wasn't paying attention, caught up in thought about the show, as they approached the car, so Dave noticed it first.

"Kurt."

"What is it?" Kurt asked his gaze turned to Dave.

"Look," Dave said, pointing a finger towards the car. Kurt's car windows had been smashed in, the tires were slashed and the entire car was covered in obscene spray paint messages.

"What the hell?" Kurt gasped, breaking from Dave and examining the car. He opened the front door, and looked inside. On the dashboard sat a large rock, paint peeking out from the bottom. Kurt picked it up and turned it over. Across the bottom written in red paint were the words "You Fags will burn in Hell." Kurt dropped the rock.

"Kurt, what is it babe?" Dave asked, coming up behind Kurt. "What the fuck?" Dave had noticed the rock. Kurt began to shake. Dave pulled Kurt away from the destroyed car; Kurt was full on crying now. Dave didn't know what to do, he was scared too. He grasped Kurt in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

* * *

_**Yikers! **_

_**As always let me know what you think please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**_

_**Just a couple of things. First off, I apologize for the lateness of updating this story. I had lots of difficulties writing this chapter, including several failed attempts that I was extremly displeased with. So I put the story away for a few days. When I came back to it, I approached it differently and things fell into place.**_

_**Secondly, I wrote this chapter from the point of views of Finn, Kurt and Dave. It's the first time I have tried something like this and i'm eager to see if it worked or not.**_

_**Lastly, Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. When I first started writing this I was unsure if anyone was actually going to want to read my silly little scribbles. But everytime I see a story alert or review message in my inbox I start jumping up and down. (I think my room mate is getting quite tired of it. XD) So thank you so much for everything.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Finn's POV:

It's Friday night and I'm sitting on the couch at home, watching television. Kind of lame, I know. I would go hang out with the Glee guys but they're all out on dates with their respective other. Kurt is even out with Dave, so it's just me stuffing my face. At least with Kurt out of the house I have control of the remote. Instead of old romantic comedies that Kurt insists on watching, I'm watching some violent Ancient Roman war movie. It's bloody amazing! The onscreen action is mostly giant battle scenes with people dying left and right. Totally not something Kurt would let me watch if he was home.

My Mom and Burt are in the den building a puzzle. I helped out for awhile, but I was never very good at puzzles. Too many pieces and they all look the same to me.

I look at the clock, its 10:52. Kurt has eight minutes to get home before he is late for curfew. If he misses curfew again Burt is going to blow a gasket. This is going to be good. At that moment the phone rings.

"Mom! Phone!" I yell from the couch.

"Finn, get your butt off the couch and answer it," she yells back. I groan loudly.

"Finn Stephen Hudson, get the phone." Oh shit, she pulled out the middle name.

"Yes ma'am," I reply, heaving myself up from the couch and crossing to the phone on the counter.

"Hullo," I answer.

"Finn, its Kurt." My ears perk up, he is so missing curfew.

"You got six minutes till curfew and I'm so not asking the parents to push it back for you again."

"Finn, shut up!" Kurt snaps through the phone.

"Jez, dude, chill. I was kidding. What do you want?"

"Uh, can you and Dad come pick us up?"

"Why? Don't you have your car?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, but, um…we're having car trouble."

"Well can't you fix it?" I ask, knowing all too well that Kurt inherited his father's mechanic skills.

"No, I can't. Just, please Finn, can you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get Burt. Where are you?"

"Thank you," he sighed. "We're at the Lima College theatre."

"Alright, we will be there soon." With that I hung up the phone and padded down to the den.

"Who was on the phone?" Mom asks when I enter the room.

"It was Kurt," I tell her, leaning up against the wall. "He wants Burt and me to come pick him and Dave up. He said something about car trouble." Burt's head popped up.

"Car trouble? He can't fix it himself?" Burt asks, equally as puzzled as I was.

"Apparently not, though why I need to go doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well why don't you go, just in case Burt needs help," Mom suggests. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go get my coat."

"Meet me at the car Finn," Burt tells me as I retreat from the room.

* * *

Kurt's POV:

I got off the phone with Finn and looked up at Dave.

"You okay?" he asks, his eyes laced with concern. I shake my head. Dave pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around me. "Let's go sit on the bench while we wait," he suggests. I nod but don't let go of him. Together we move to the bench and sit down. We sit in silence for a few minutes, but I have this nagging thought in the back of my head that has to be expressed.

"Dave?"

"Yeah babe," he asks running his fingers through my hair.

"Was calling my Dad the right thing to do?" I ask, biting my lip as I wait for his reply.

"Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be?" he looks down at me, his soft brown eyes calming my nerves.

"I'm just worried about how my Dad will react when he sees the…um…you know" I couldn't even finish the thought, my throat closing at all of the possible reactions my Dad could have; including another heart attack. Dave reaches down and takes my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

"It's going to be okay Kurt. Your Dad and Finn will be here soon and we will sort out what to do next. Your Dad would want to know about this. I promise everything is going to be okay," Dave reassured me. I shivered at his sincerity. No one had ever stuck with me like this through all the bullying. It was different having someone there with you, going through the same things you were. I didn't feel quite as alone this time around. Dave must have noticed my shiver because he was now wrapping his letterman jacket around me. It was huge on me, practically swallowing me whole.

"You look good in that," Dave chuckled at the outrageously large garment. I playfully slapped him with the sleeve.

Dave smiled and pulled my face up to his before pressing his lips against mine. They were slightly chapped from the night air, but still familiar and comforting. I returned his kiss softly at first before growing desperate for more comfort. I could feel Dave's lips part in a smile at the heightened passion. I took the opportunity and darted the tip of my tongue against his lips, asking for permission to enter. Dave opened his mouth, a silent welcome to my advances. As I pushed my tongue into his mouth Dave's arms picked me up and settled me onto his lap, a better position for both of us. Dave ran his fingers through my hair again, causing a small moan to escape my mouth. I was usually so picky about my hair and people touching it. But with Dave it was different, his fingers were so soft and whenever he runs them though my hair my whole body begins to tingle with electricity. Dave pulled away at this point, bringing me back to reality.

"Babe?" I asked, popping an eyebrow at him. "Why did you stop?"

"Your Dad's here," he replied, pointing one of those magical fingers at the car entering the parking lot.

"Oh," I muttered, and moved off Dave's lap to a much more appropriate position next to him.

"Come here," Dave said, pulling me close to him again and draping his arm over me. "Everything is going to be fine," he whispers in my ear and kissing it gently. "I promise." I smile back at him as Finn and my Dad get out of the car.

"Hey boys, what's up?" My Dad greets us, eyeing Dave's letterman around my arms.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, Finn," Dave addresses them. He stands up, and since I've latched myself to his side I stand as well.

"So what's the car trouble you're having Kurt?" My Dad asks. I look to Dave for help, unsure what to say. He squeezes me reassuringly.

"Uh, it's best if we show you," I say. "Promise you won't freak out okay?" I ask them.

"I guess. I'm sure you couldn't have done too much damage to it."

I flinch at my Father's words; Dave notices and pulls me closer to him.

"This way Mr. Hummel," Dave says, leading our small party to my car.

As the car comes into view I press myself into Dave even more. We're a few feet from the car when Finn's eyes explode.

"Woah, what the hell happened?" Finn exclaimed. I flinched again at his words. Dad on the other hand stood quietly, his eyes raking in the entire car. He walks around it, once, twice, three times before he finally speaks.

"Finn, take Dave and Kurt home," he orders. His voice is tense and scares me slightly. I can't tell if he is upset or not.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I mumble. He turns to look at me.

"Kurt, this isn't your fault. Whoever these idiots are, are just that, idiots. Don't worry about the car; we'll get it taken care of. Finn and you can take Dave home and then go back to the house, Carol's home. I'm just going to call a tow truck and get your car towed back to the shop. Finn will come meet me after he drops you off. It's going to be fine." He places a hand gently on my free shoulder. His eyes move to Finn.

"Alright buddy, take the boys home," he instructs Finn. I can hear Finn roll his eyes from here.

"You sure Burt?" he questions, obviously as worried about my Dad's health as I am.

"Go Finn."

"Fine, come on guys." Finn turns and heads toward the other car, still parked in front of the theatre. Dave turns to follow but I don't move.

"Dad?"

"Yeah," he answers his attention still on my damaged car.

"Can Dave spend the night?" Dave's ears perk up at this question.

"I guess so," he replies. "As long as his parents say it's fine."

"I will call them from the car Mr. Hummel," Dave answers. He begins to pull me away from the vandalism. "Come on Kurt, let's get you home.

"Thank you Dad," I whisper, unsure if he heard me or not. Dave keeps his firm grip on me as we head towards the car.

* * *

Dave's POV:

The car ride back to Kurt's house was uncomfortably quiet. Finn was driving, clearly focusing on the road as not to say something stupid. Kurt and I sat in the back. Kurt was still attached to my side, not that I was going to let go of him anytime soon. We were about halfway home when Kurt turned to me.

"You should probably call your parents," he suggests timidly.

"Yeah, I guess so," I mumble. With my hand that isn't wrapped around this perfect boy I grab my cell phone out of my pocket and dial home. As the phone rings I'm crossing my fingers my mother answers.

"Hello?" a gruff voice greets me, my father.

"Uh, hi Dad."

"David where the hell are you? You're thirty minutes late for curfew. You are in trouble mister." I groan as he continues yelling at me. Kurt pops his head to the side, questioning the gruff voice exploding from my phone. I pull the phone away from my ear, letting my father's rants continue unheard. The best thing to do when he does this is just to let him go until he's finished, only then will he listen.

"Dave, its okay if you can't come, I understand," Kurt tells me, his face down fallen.

"No, I'm coming over." I press a kiss to his forehead. "He'll calm down, just give it another minute or two." Kurt nods and snuggles back into my chest. It's not even a minute before I can hear my father winding down.

"So why did you call Dave?" he snaps at me.

"Um, well. I was calling to see if I can have permission to spend the night at Kurt's."

"Kurt, who is Kurt?" I smacked myself. My father hadn't met Kurt yet, in fact my mom had just met him earlier this evening. My father didn't even know I had a boyfriend. This wasn't going to end well.

"My boyfriend," I tell him.

"David James Karofsky since when have you had a boyfriend?"

"For over a month now. Mom knows." Granted she has only known for about a week, but my father didn't need to know that piece of information.

"You told your mother but not me?" he screeched.

"Yes because I knew you would do this. Talk to Mom, she knows everything. Anyways some terrible stuff happened tonight and Kurt needs me right now, and I need him right now. I'll be home sometime tomorrow if you want to talk about it, but right now isn't the time." With that I snapped the phone shut and threw it onto the seat next to me. I looked up to find both Finn and Kurt staring at me.

"He still doesn't like the fact that I'm gay, so we argue a lot." I explain before turning to Kurt. "I'm sorry babe; you didn't need to hear that." I apologize.

"It's alright. Maybe I should come over with you tomorrow so I can formally meet your parents," he kindly suggests.

"Maybe, let's see how everyone is feeling tomorrow though." I don't want to imagine what my father might say or do to Kurt if he is still angry tomorrow.

"So how was the show?" Finn asks from the front seat. Thank you Hudson! With that little question the subject changes. Kurt jumps into an elaborate discussion of the show that is sure to last the rest of the car ride. I love it when he does that. When Kurt talks about shows he loves, or music he enjoys, he gets this little glimmer in his perfectly crystal blue eyes. It's cheesy I know, but just that little expression causes my heart to skip a beat every time.

When we reach the Hummel/Hudson house Finn's mom comes out to greet us. Mr. Hummel must have called her.

"Oh boys," she says pulling me and Kurt into a hug. "I can't believe this happened, you poor things. Come on into the house, I've made hot chocolate."

"Thank you Carole, but I kind of just want to go to bed," Kurt says, taking my hand and edging towards his basement bedroom.

"Oh, of course. Dave, your parents are okay with you spending the night?"

"Yeah," I lie slightly, but neither Finn nor Kurt corrects me.

"Alright well I'm going to head to the garage with Finn. You boys going to be okay by yourselves?" she asks, pulling on her coat.

"Yes, I think so Mrs. Hudson," I tell her, giving Kurt's hand a small squeeze.

"How many times must I tell you Dave, call me Carole please."

"Of course Carole, thank you for everything."

"Oh I'm just doing my job as a mother. Sleep well boys." She flutters her hand at us and heads out with Finn to the car. I make sure the front door is locked behind her before turning to Kurt.

"How are you doing babe?" I ask, pushing a stray hair behind his ear. Kurt shrugs, and tries to stifle a yawn. "Why don't we go downstairs and get to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." It was the truth; it had been an emotional night.

"Alright, I guess so," Kurt mutters and we head down to his room. Before long Kurt has changed into pajamas, forgoing his nightly moisturizing routine.

"I can get you some clothes of Finn's to sleep in," he offers.

"That sounds great babe. I'm not sure these would be quite comfy to sleep in." I give Kurt a brief kiss before he heads out of the room. I take the moment, and sit down. My knee is completely killing me and all the bottled up emotions from the evening rise to the surface.

Kurt re-enters his room, a pile of Finn's clothes in his hand to find me crying on his bed. He rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay babe, shhhh." We sit there for a few minutes, me crying into his shoulder. I'm not sure how long we sit like that before I pull my face away from his body. Kurt reaches out a hand and wipes away the lingering tears.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Hey it's okay," he tells me, kissing the tear tracts on my face.

"I guess were both pretty shaken," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kurt agrees. We sit in silence for a moment, I sniffle a little.

"Come on," he says, standing up and grabbing the forgotten clothes. "Here are some pjs for you." I thank him and move to pull my shirt off.

Kurt stretches his arms out and helps me pull the shirt over my head, throwing the garment aside. He leans down and places a kiss to my forehead, then a kiss to my nose, and lastly a kiss to my lips. I smile and pull him to me, returning the kiss. Kurt runs a hand down my chest, eliciting a small moan from my lips. Kurt's hand slid down across my stomach and was now fumbling with the zipper of my pants. He was desperate and I knew if I didn't stop this now we would both end up doing something neither of us was ready for yet.

"Woah, hey there babe," I said, breaking the kiss. Kurt didn't stop. I grabbed his hands, and pulled them away from my pants, interlacing our fingers. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and Kurt was standing over me, the taller one for once and it was extremely hot.

"Kurt," I said. "As much as I want you, and believe me I want you, we are not going to do this tonight."

"Why not?" he snapped.

"Because babe we are both worked up about what happened earlier. I want out first time to be something really special. Not something that sprung from some stupid cowards who don't have the balls to look us in the eye, okay?" I ask looking up at him. Kurt huffs and plops down on the bed next to me.

"Fine, I guess you're right," he mumbles. I scoot over to him and wrap my arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Thank you for understanding," I tell him. "Don't worry, I promise, someday soon but not tonight. Tonight let's just lay here and cuddle." I lean down to kiss the back of his neck again. Kurt twists himself in my arms meeting my lips with his. I move to lie down and pull Kurt down with me. We lay there quite comfortably for awhile that is until I shiver. In all that little messy make out, I didn't exactly finish changing.

"Are you cold babe?" Kurt asks.

"Just a little," I reply with another shiver. Kurt sits up and reaches for the pjs he had brought me.

"Come here, let's finish getting you changed," Kurt says offering me his hand and helping me sit up. Together we manage to get me changed into Finn's old clothes. Kurt yawns again as I'm tying the drawstring on the sweat pants.

"Sleepy much?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replies.

"Come on, into bed, let's go," I instruct him. Kurt pulls the sheets back and climbs into his bed. I follow suit and climb in after him, pulling the blankets over both of us. Once I'm settled Kurt scoots over till his face is buried in my chest.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Eh, still scared a little," he admits.

"It's okay, me too," I tell him.

"I just can't understand why someone would do that to my car? Those nasty things they wrote and the message on the rock."

"I know babe, I know," I say, trying to comfort him.

"But the part that bothers me the most is the fact that no one else in that parking lot cared enough to say anything or report the vandalism."

"I know babe, but that's just how it's going to be."

"I know, but it still scares me," Kurt said before snuggling closer to me. I feel completely terrible. Kurt is so scared and there isn't anything I can do. I'm only one person; I can't fight a world full of ignorant homophobes by myself. I can't protect Kurt from the world, and that scares me. This perfect boy lying in my arms deserves better than that. Then an idea hits me.

"Kurt?" I ask, checking to see if he is still awake.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Do you remember Marius from the show tonight?"

"The character or the actor?" I smile, only a theatre geek like him would ask that question.

"The character," I reply, placing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Marius' world is turned upside down when he meets the love of his life, and though his friends may tease him, it's because of this love that Marius survives. The hope of seeing Cosette again, of loving Cosette; just with that idea Marius fights for what he believes in, knowing that there is someone who will love him no matter the outcome.

"Yeah, so," Kurt interjects, clearly unsure where my little monologue is headed.

"So, I want you and me to be like Marius. Together, we can fight the world. We will win some battles, and lose many more, but because we have each other, that is all we need to survive." Tears are trickling from Kurt's eyes now and slipping down his face.

"I love you Kurt. You turn my world upside down, you paint it with the colors of the wind, you light the sun, the moon and the stars and you make me a better person. I love you more than you'll ever know." I admit to him, a large blush coloring my cheeks.

"David, I…uh…I don't know what to say," Kurt stutters out.

"A simple 'I love you' works for me," I tell him. Kurt smiles, grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me closer to him.

"I love you David Karofsky, with all of my heart." I kiss Kurt, before he can say anything else. Kurt chuckles and kisses me back.

We talk for a while, exchanging sweet kisses whenever we please, before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Finn's POV:

Mom, Burt and I are standing in the garage of Hummel Tires and Lube, staring at Kurt's destroyed car. Seeing it under the bright lights of the shop, it's suddenly clearer exactly how much damage was done to the poor thing.

"What are we going to do?" I ask aloud, voicing the question we're all pondering.

"I'm not sure," my Mom speaks first. "I think we are going to have to tell the boys about the other incident though."

"No," Burt interjects. "They are scared enough already. We will just continue to keep an eye out for the boys." He turns and looks at me. "Finn, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Kurt and Dave at school. Can you do that for me son?"

"Of course Burt," I promise him. But I know it's going to take more than just me to pull that off. I whip out my phone and send a quick text to the entire glee club.

_Emergency Glee club meeting tomorrow 2pm Breadstix. Concerns Kurt and Dave, but they don't know, so don't say anything to them. I'll explain tomorrow. –F_

I press send and return my attention back to whatever it is my parents are discussing.

* * *

On the corner of Pine and Clary a navy blue car is parked. It's driver moving the binoculars in their hand back to their eyes. Through the lenses they see the light in the basement turn off.

"Poor Dave and Kurt, they've got no idea the worst is yet to come," the driver cackles before turning their key and driving away.

* * *

**_Dun dun duh! I know such a lovely cliff hanger to leave you with. I am kind of interested to see who you guys think that person in the car was._**

**_As always reviews are highly welcome and make my heart go weeeeeeeeee!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: My apologies for the delay in updating. There was a family medical emergency that caused me to be out of town two weekends in a row. I have been pretty distracted by it and fell behind in school a tad. It's taken me all week to catch up and now that I have I finally had time to write this chapter. **_

_**It's a little bit of fill, and a little bit of fluff, which I think is much needed after the previous chapter. I can't make any promises to when I will update next. Hopefully within the next week. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this crazy adventure.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday and Breadstix was unusually busy. Back in a corner a large group of teenagers had pulled several big tables together. A larger jock in a navy blue shirt and jeans stood up to address the other teens.

"Hi guys. First off I want to thank everyone for showing up today," Finn began.

"Dude, just get to the point, you're cutting into my video game time," Puck interjected. Quinn was sitting next to him and proceeded to smack the back of Puck's mohawked head.

"Fine. Like you all know it concerns Kurt and Dave," Finn continued. "As you have all witnessed, the bullying at school has been pretty bad, especially since Dave came out, but it's a lot worse than you all know."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes questioned, "Kurt hasn't said anything. He doesn't keep secrets from me."

"Kurt doesn't even know the full extent of it."

"Alright, now I'm really confused," Artie said from his spot between Brittany and Puck.

"Let me explain. Two weeks ago Kurt was home alone when he heard a loud noise coming from upstairs, he figured he imagined it, but it scared him enough to ask Dave to spend the night. The next morning my mom found that someone had thrown a rock through an upstairs window. The rock had a message, not a nice one." Finn gulped, remembering the red words standing out against the grey of the rock.

"Finn, what did it say?" Quinn pressed.

"Go to hell fags," Finn whispered. The group collectively and separately reacted.

"What the hell man? Why didn't Kurt say anything?" Puck shouted.

"Guys, guys calm down," Finn hushed them. "There is more. My mom, Burt and I know about the rock, but Kurt and Dave don't. Our parents decided to hide the incident from them, not wanting to scare them. It worked for awhile; nothing happened that is until last night. Dave and Kurt went to see a show, when they got out they found Kurt's car had been vandalized; tires slashed, windows smashed in, red paint covering the car and another rock lying on the front seat," Finn paused as another collective gasp went through the group. "Burt and I went out to get them. I took Dave and Kurt home while Burt had the car towed to his garage. From what we can tell it appears to be the same person or people doing this. Clearly they know Kurt and Dave well enough to know where they are and when. Burt asked me to keep an eye out for Kurt and Dave at school, but I can't do it myself. I need your guys help," Finn ended his speech and glanced around the group.

"Of course we will," Mike piped up.

"Yeah, you don't need to even ask," Rachel added.

"No one gets to harm my boy," Mercedes stated.

"Thanks guys. I figure we should set up a plan."

"Well first off, neither of them should ever be left alone at school," Puck suggested.

"Agreed," Sam said. "I think we continue escorting them through the halls. Make sure no one gives them any crap."

"Good, good," Finn nodded.

"Yes good, but what about catching the bastards that are doing this?" Quinn asked.

"I think I can help," Lauren answered. "I'm sure Artie and I can use our connections with the AV club to set up some visual security at Kurt's house, and at certain places around school."

"Totally dude," Artie agreed.

"Finn, are you guys going to tell Kurt and Dave about the first incident?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Our parents are waiting until Kurt and Dave got up today. They were still asleep when I left," Finn reassured the Goth girl. The entire group seemed to relax at this idea.

"Has anyone told the police?" Mercedes asked, her concern for Kurt clearly evident.

"No," Finn said. "Burt didn't want the entire town to know what was going on."

"I see," Mercedes muttered.

"Alright," Rachel began. "So we should set up a schedule of who will be escorting the boys when this week." The discussion turned towards the members of New Directions comparing their class schedules with Kurt and Dave's.

Finn sat back and watched as his friends stepped up to the place to protect his brother. It made Finn realize that keeping secrets like this from New Directions was a bad idea because, clearly, they were more successful when they worked together.

* * *

Kurt was having a pleasant dream. No scratch that he was having a fantastic dream. He and Dave were standing center stage at Nationals, surrounded by New Directions. The audience was lapping it up, there weren't any judgmental stares, or rude words whispered under muttered breaths. But, good dreams can't last forever. The image faded into darkness as Kurt returned to a state of consciousness, his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey there," Dave whispered as he watched Kurt awaken.

"Hi," Kurt smiled back. Kurt stretched a little to find himself wrapped in Dave's arms. Dave chuckled as Kurt sighed and snuggled back into his boyfriend's side.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"A little after two," Dave replied.

"Two? As in two in the afternoon?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah."

"God, did I really sleep that late. How long have you been awake?" Kurt inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Dave.

"Oh, like an hour or so." Dave smirked at his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you wake me you big hamhock?"

"Because Fancy, you are so adorable when you sleep. You're mouth hangs open, you're so relaxed, and you snore slightly."

"I do not snore!" Kurt interjected, Dave laughed.

"Oh, yes you do. Don't worry it's such an adorable little snore," Dave grinned at Kurt. Kurt attempted to slap the jock playfully, but Dave was faster and caught Kurt's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing Kurt's open palm. Kurt smiled up at Dave, his blue eyes shining in the afternoon light.

"We should probably get up now, I'm sure your parents are beginning to wonder what's going on down here," Dave suggests. Kurt knows Dave is right, but getting up and facing the reality of the world, of the events from the previous night just doesn't sound like fun to him. Kurt would much rather stay snuggled in bed with Dave. Kurt sighs and throws the blankets back, swinging out of the bed.

"Need help there dear?" Kurt asks looking back at Dave still lounging in the sheets.

"Uh yeah, my knee is killing me," Dave admits. Kurt chuckles, walks around to the bed, over to Dave and offers him a hand. Dave takes it warmly and together the boys manage to get Dave standing.

"Got it?" Kurt asks. Dave nods and Kurt backs away.

"Thank you," Dave says grabbing Kurt around the waist and pulling the smaller boy to him. "For everything, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replies looking up at Dave. Dave leans down his face getting closer to Kurt, before entrapping his lips in a kiss. Kurt eases under Dave's touch and kisses back. The boys stand there Kurt kissing until they are interrupted by a knock at the door. Kurt attempts to back away, but Dave has trapped Kurt in his arms. The door opens.

"Good morning boys," Carole said peeking her head around the door. "Or well more of good afternoon. How did you guys sleep?"

"Very well," Dave replied. Kurt chuckled slightly. Dave could feel the vibrations against his chest.

"Yes, very well," Kurt agreed.

"That's good. When you boys are ready will you please come upstairs? Burt and I would like to talk to you," Carole informed them.

"We'll be up in a minute Mrs. Hud…Carole," Dave told her. Carole smiled at the couple before retreating from the room and heading back upstairs. Dave turns his head, looking back down at his boyfriend.

"Any idea what they want to talk to us about?" Dave asks.

"I've got no idea, probably something about last night. After we talk to them I can take you home. I'm sure you're parents are wondering what's going on."

"Yeah I guess so," Dave sighed. He wasn't ready to head home just yet, knowing well his father was probably still pissed.

"Come on let's go," Kurt said, grabbing Dave's hand and heading upstairs.

* * *

The boys entered the main floor of the house to find Carole and Burt seated at the kitchen table.

"Hi," Kurt greeted his parents, leading Dave into the room.

"Hello boys," Burt greeted them. "Please have a seat." Kurt helped Dave into a chair, being cautious of his boyfriend's injured knee, before sitting down next to Dave. Carole placed two large plates of food in front of the teenagers, and joining them at the table. Burt let the boys eat for a few minutes, wanting them to be thinking clearly when he shared his secret.

"So Dad," Kurt says setting down his fork. "What's up? You said you wanted to talk to us."

"Yes I do. I wanted to apologize to you, both of you," Burt begins. Dave looks up from his breakfast, eyeing Kurt.

"What for Mr. Hummel?" Dave asks.

"Carole and I have been keeping a secret from you both. It's something we should have told you boys sooner, but I couldn't…I didn't want you to worry." Burt turned to Kurt. "Remember about three weeks ago when you were home alone, the first time Dave stayed over." Kurt nods. "You remember you heard a noise but didn't know what caused it. Well we do," Burt looked down at the table. He could do this, he had to do this. Carole reached down and gently squeezed Burt's hand.

"After breakfast I went upstairs," Carole picked up. "I went looking for what could have caused your noise. I entered our bedroom to find the window had been smashed in, and a rock lying in the mess. A rock like the one you guys found last night." Kurt tensed and Dave moved closer to his boyfriend, dropping a protective arm around the scared boy.

"We didn't want to tell you," Burt piped up. "We were trying to protect you two. But after the events of the week it's clear that we've failed." Burt looked to Kurt, waiting for a response. His son's face was unreadable.

"Kurt?" Carole probed. "Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I think so. I'm just trying to process this information," Kurt replied calmly. Too bad Dave knew the countertenor so well; he could pick up the small trace of fear in Kurt's voice. Dave pulled Kurt into his side, placing a gentle kiss to the boy's temple.

"So, whoever threw the rock through the window that night was probably the same person who destroyed Kurt's car last night?" Dave asked.

"We think so," Burt replied, looking forlorn over Kurt's reaction.

"Kurt, dear?" Carole asked.

"I just…I need a moment." Kurt rose from the table and headed back to his bed room. Dave went to follow, but Burt caught his arm.

"Just a second, Dave. I want to talk to you. He'll be fine." Dave glanced toward the basement door before returning to the table.

"I hope you understand why I did what I did," Burt said.

"I do sir."

"I know you love Kurt just as much as I do, and you want to protect him. I'm asking you, no begging you, please don't do anything stupid. Kurt has told me you have trouble with your temper sometimes, and the last thing he needs right now is for you to get in trouble or worse. I promise we will solve this together, but please for him," Burt begged Dave.

"I will Mr. Hummel. I promise."

"Thank you Dave. Now you can go see if Kurt is alright." Dave got up from the table, before turning back to Burt.

"Kurt's lucky you know to have such a wonderful father. I know if this was my father…well it wouldn't have gone like this." Burt was left speechless as the jock returned to the basement.

* * *

Kurt had been lying on his bed for five minutes now, trying to process what his father had just told him. Someone was out to get him, to get Dave, to get them both, for acting on their feelings. Kurt's façade was breaking. He could handle the shoves into lockers, the name calling, the slushies, but this, this scared him shitless. Someone wanted to hurt him, someone wanted him dead.

"Kurt?" Dave's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, staying in his coiled up position on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked, lumbering toward the bed. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm scared too," Dave tells the smaller boy, plopping onto the bed next to him. "Come here Kurt." Dave outstretches his arms, Kurt cuddling up to Dave.

"I don't know what to do Dave," Kurt admitted.

"Why do we have to do anything?" Dave responds. "I'm scared, you're scared, we're scared, but this shouldn't change us. I still love you, you still love me and no idiot is going to change that. So someone doesn't like the fact we're gay, but when has that ever stopped you. Now, we go on. We live our lives how we want and together we will deal with whatever comes."

"You promise?" Kurt asks.

"I promise," Dave replies. He places a hand against Kurt's cheek, pulling the boy's face towards his. Kurt's blue eyes stare into Dave's brown ones for a second before the larger boy leans down and kisses the smaller one.

* * *

**_So what did you all think? I'm not sure about this chapter, but it was needed to help move the story along. I can promise you this though, you are going to find out who our perp is soon, very soon, like perhaps the next chapter. ;-)_**

**_As always reviews are much appreciated!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: Booya! A new chapter and only a few days after the last one! Yay! **_

_**This chapter for some reason was a lot easier to write than I thought. But be warned the language is pretty intense. The chapter jumps back and forth between two different sets of action that are going on at the same time. Just in case there is any confusion.**_

* * *

Kurt broke the kiss a few minutes later. Dave sighed and squeezed Kurt closer to him. Kurt felt so safe wrapped in Dave's arms; he never wanted to leave this spot. Unfortunately, Kurt knew if Dave didn't go home soon, both boys were going to be in trouble.

"Dave?"

"Yeah Kurt?" Dave replied nuzzling his face into Kurt's hair.

"Don't you think you ought to go home?"

"You kicking me out Fancy?" Dave asked pulling away from Kurt to throw his boyfriend a quizzical expression.

"No, no, no. I never would. It's just your father scares me slightly and I don't want you to get into any trouble with him."

"I know, I know." Dave pulled Kurt back into a hug, holding on for a few minutes. "Alright let's go."

"I'll drive you home, come on." Kurt helped Dave up and the boys moved back upstairs, stopping in the kitchen to let Burt know Kurt was taking Dave home. Burt told them to take his car since Kurt's was out of commission.

Once inside the car the couple fell into a comfortable silence, letting the soft music from the radio fill the void. Dave was lost in his own thoughts, staring out the window, as Kurt drove. By now the route between his house and Dave's was so familiar Kurt was sure he could drive it in his sleep. Before long they pulled up to the old white house. Kurt parked the car and turned to Dave.

"David," Kurt said, placing a gentle hand on Dave's arm.

"Yeah," David responded, not moving his eyes from whatever they were looking at.

"We're here."

"Oh right," Dave realized, coming out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked.

"I think so. I'm sure my Dad will be a little pissed, but it will blow over." Dave turned to face Kurt. "Don't worry baby." Dave leaned over and kissed Kurt.

"Alright," Kurt said when Dave broke the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dave replied, a small smile growing across his face. "I'll call you tonight." With that Dave climbed out of Kurt's car, closed the door and headed towards his house. Kurt waited in the driveway until Dave had the door opened. The jock turned back to wave at Kurt, letting his boyfriend know everything was alright. Kurt turned the key in the ignition and headed home.

* * *

The countertenor was about halfway home when his phone began blaring music from its place in the cup holder. Kurt recognized the ringtone as Blaine's and answered his phone.

"Hi Kurt," the voice from the other end spoke up.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee and catch up. It's been awhile since we've talked." Kurt bit his bottom lip, thinking on Blaine's offer. Kurt was extremely tired; all he wanted to do was go home, crawl under his covers and sleep till Monday, but it had been awhile since they had talked. Plus, after what had happened last night and his father's revelation that morning, maybe talking with Blaine would be a good idea.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice pulling Kurt back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Yeah I would love to. Want to meet at the Lima Bean in like ten minutes? I'm out already."

"Yeah sure. See you soon," Blaine replied.

"See you soon." Kurt hung up the phone and tossed it back in the cup holder.

* * *

Dave pulled out his key and unlocked his front door. He turned around to wave at Kurt and let him know all was fine. Dave stood in the doorway and watched Kurt drive away. Turning back to the house Dave took a deep breath and entered.

He was barely in the door when he noticed his father sitting on the couch, his eyes trained on Dave.

"Good afternoon David," his father greeted him.

"Hi Dad, where's Mom?"

"She's in the kitchen, why?"

"Just wondering, that's all," Dave replied. He moved to the closet to hand his coat up.

"David we need to talk."

"Dad before you get started you need to understand a couple things."

"No, you do not get to interrupt me and feed me excuses for your behavior. I have something to say and you are going to sit down, shut up, and listen to me. Do you understand?" Dave nodded and proceeded to the closest chair in the living room. His father followed him and took up his spot on the couch again. At that moment Dave's mother came in from the kitchen.

"Hello David."

"Hi Mom." Mrs. Karofsky crossed the room and sat down on the arm rest of the couch next to her husband.

"David, your mother and I are very concerned about you and your friendship with that Hummel boy."

"Kurt," Dave corrected his father through gritted teeth. "And he is my boyfriend."

"Exactly, _boyfriend_. David you have to understand our concern. This relationship isn't natural. We understand that you are a teenage boy and the world is one big scary and confusing place right now. As your parents we're here to help you. Our job is to guide you along the right path and right now you are headed down the wrong one."

"Dad, you have to understand that I'm gay, it's just who I am."

"No," his father yelled, cutting off Dave. "No son of mine will be a homo. Your mother and I are willing to overlook this phase of your life. We understand the want to explore different things, but it's about damn time you grew out of this."

"When are you going to get it through your head that this isn't a phase Dad?" Dave shouted at his father. "I'm not going to grow out of it. This is who I am; this is who I'm going to be for the rest of my life. Can you get that through your head? Kurt is my boyfriend and I love him Dad. I love him."

Mr. Karofsky couldn't take it anymore; he got up off the couch and crossed the room to his son.

"You do not love that fag. You are just confused and troubled. We're here to help you. We are going to get you help. I've talked with our pastor who has agreed to meet with you and counsel you through this phase of your life."

"No Dad. For God's sake, this isn't a phase. Nothing you do is going to change that! I love him. I love Kurt, he is my world and I would do anything and everything for him. I love him!" With that Mr. Karofsky snapped. He raised his hand, bringing it down with full force and slapping his son across the cheek.

"Paul!" Mrs. Karofsky whimpered from the couch.

"Get out!" Mr. Karofsky yelled at his son. "Get out! I don't want to see you or your faggy face in my house, ever again. Get out!"

Dave didn't need to be told twice. His feet couldn't carry him out of there fast enough. Dave fled the house, the adrenaline carrying him as he ran down the block, pain shooting through his bad knee. It wasn't until Dave reached an abandoned park a couple blocks over did he collapse into a swing and let it all go. The pain, the anger, the tears, all of it just rolled off him in waves. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Pressing number three, Kurt's speed dial, he held the phone up to his ear; praying that Kurt would pick up.

* * *

"Wow," Blaine sat back in shock.

"Yep," Kurt replied, nursing the last bit of his coffee.

"Just wow. I can't believe, just, wow."

"Yeah I got that Blaine," Kurt snapped.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in and process."

"Tell me about it."

Kurt and Blaine had made it to the Lima Bean, grabbing their coffee, and sitting in a booth in a corner to catch up. After they had discussed school, glee club and the latest Vogue issue Kurt turned the conversation towards the terrors of last night, and the information his father had shared that morning.

Blaine, being the great friend he was, had nodded and gasped in all the right places, waiting until the end of Kurt's story to voice his feelings.

"How are you doing? How is Dave doing?" Blaine asked, coming back to his senses.

"Eh, okay. I think we are both pretty shaken up. Things have been pretty bad this week at school. Home seemed to be our only safe place and now not so much." Kurt admitted looking down into his empty cup.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I wish I had some advice, something better than just courage, but I think it applies to this situation as well. I know you; you are much stronger than you think. Anyone else by now would have gone running to the hills, but you didn't. You stood up and faced your problems. I'm positive you will make it through this. And what I know of Dave he seems to be stronger now than he was just a few short months ago. I'm confident that together the two of you could take on the world and win. But just in case if you guys ever need a sidekick you know you can always call me."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt murmured. No one had ever called him strong before, it was a nice little feeling.

"So minus all the crap last night, how was the date?" Blaine nudged Kurt. "Is Dave as much of a man as he seems?"

"Blaine!" Kurt gently slapped his friend causing Blaine to break into laughter. Kurt's phone began ringing from its spot on the table. Blaine could see the caller id from his seat.

"Its lover boy, tell him I say hi." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine before answering the call.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"They…they…kicked me out." Dave muttered between broken sobs. Blaine couldn't hear what Dave had said, but watching Kurt's face drop, he knew it wasn't good.

"Babe what are you saying?"

"My parents they kicked me out."

"I got that. Where are you?"

"The park on Maple Street."

"Okay I'm coming to get you."

"Okay. Just don't hang up on me."

"I won't. I promise." Kurt covered the mouth piece of his phone and turned to Blaine. "Dave's parents kicked him out. I've got to go get him."

"Let me drive you," Blaine offered.

"Thank you." Kurt flashed a smile at his friend. Both boys picked up their coats and dashed outside to Blaine's car, leaving their empty cups behind. Kurt climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Okay babe. Blaine and I are coming to get you. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't. I just…get here fast please."

"Just breathe," Kurt instructed Dave, giving Blaine a look that said drive faster. Blaine understood Kurt's concern and pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal.

"Are you here yet?" Dave pleaded through the phone.

"Almost babe, almost. Just a couple more minutes. We're going as fast as we can. Just keep breathing, slow deep breaths. It's all going to be okay." Kurt could hear Dave's deep breaths on the other end of the phone as Blaine pulled up to the park.

"Okay Dave. We're here. Where are you?"

"Swings, playground."

"Okay, I'm coming. Just a second." Kurt turned left on the path and ran as fast as he could towards the playground. When the play structure came into sight, he could make out Dave sitting on a swing among the deserted play things. Kurt hung up his phone and ran to Dave.

"I'm here. It's okay." Kurt said as Dave buried his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around the bigger boy, rubbing soothing circles into Dave's back.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright. I'm here. Shhh." Dave continued to cry for a few minutes. Blaine had followed Kurt through the park, but hung back now, letting the couple have some time alone. He was amazed to watch how Kurt cared for Dave, it was clear to see that Kurt was head over heels in love with the jock.

As Dave finally calmed down, he pulled his face away from Kurt and looked up at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." Kurt chuckled.

"Dave, don't worry about it. Now tell me what happened?" Dave sniffed a little. Kurt reached out his arm, using his sleeves to wipe Dave's face clean.

"Start at the beginning," Kurt prompted Dave. Dave took a deep breath before diving into the story.

"After you dropped me off my father was waiting for me. I tried to explain about what happened, but he wouldn't let me. He started in on how much he and my mother were concerned about my friendship with you. I corrected him, told him that you are my boyfriend. That really pissed him off. He went off on some tangent about how me being gay was just a phase, and it was time I grew out of it. That this relationship was unhealthy and unmoral. I fought back, reminding him it wasn't a phase, and that I'm gay and will always be gay." Dave began to cry again.

"He told me he had talked to our pastor who had agreed to counsel me through this phase. I said no. I told him I love you, that I would do anything for you, that you are my world. And then…he…slapped me and told me to get out. That he didn't…didn't want to see my faggy face in his house ever again." Kurt gasped at this statement. He pulled Dave back to his chest as fresh tears sprouted from Dave's eyes. Kurt could feel a couple tears escape his own eyes, he quickly brushed them away.

"It's going to be okay. We're gonna go back to my house. We will talk to my dad and I'm sure he will be fine with you staying at my house for a few days, alright?" Dave nodded into Kurt's chest, not able to speak through his tears. The boys stayed on the swing for a few more minutes, Dave's shoulders heaving up and down in times with his sobs. After awhile Blaine approached the couple, dropping to his knees.

"Hey Kurt, it's getting dark; we should probably head to your house," Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded his head, before leaning down to whisper in Dave's ear.

"Come on babe, Blaine's here. He is going to drive us home. Can you stand up for me please?" Dave nodded his head again. Kurt stood up off the swing and pulled Dave up with him. Together all three of the boys made their way back to Blaine's car. Blaine slipped into the driver's seat while Kurt and Dave sat in the back. Dave was still curled into Kurt's side. The car ride to the Hummel-Hudson house was relatively silent, the occasional sob escaping from Dave's lips. When the boys reached the house they found the driveway empty.

"Carole and my Dad must have gone to the store," Kurt reasoned out loud. He looked down at Dave. "Come on, we can watch a movie until they get back; your choice."

"Okay," Dave replied. Blaine climbed out the car. Kurt and Dave followed him. Upon reaching the door Kurt tossed Blaine his keys, silently asking the other boy to open the door. Blaine understood, unlocking the wooden door, and holding it open so Kurt and Dave could make their way inside and down to the basement. Kurt finally set Dave down on the couch in his bedroom.

"I'm going to get some ice for your face. Why don't you pick out a movie? Blaine can help you if you need it," Kurt told Dave, slowly unraveling Dave's death grip on him.

"Alright," Dave said. The jock slowly stood up and made his way to the shelf that held Kurt's extensive movie collection.

"I'll be right back." With that Kurt dashed back up the stairs.

Blaine sat and watched as Dave shuffled through the various DVDs. He felt bad for the jock. Both he and Kurt had been lucky enough to have kind and loving families who supported them and accepted their sexuality. Blaine couldn't imagine what Dave was going through.

Before long Kurt returned, a giant bag of frozen peas and a towel in one hand, three bottles of water in the other. He placed everything on the small coffee table and walked over to Dave.

"Did you pick a movie David?" Kurt asked, being cautious not to scare his boyfriend upon his approach. Dave turned around and held up a movie.

"I'm kind of surprised you have this movie," Dave said. Kurt glanced at the title.

"Star Trek? That one must be Finn's, but we can watch it if you want."

"Thanks, I'm kind of in the mood for some humor and things blowing up."

"I've never seen it," Blaine piped up from his spot on the couch.

"Me either," amended Kurt.

"Really?" Dave said, kind of surprised. Then again this wasn't in the wheelhouse of Kurt's usual movie choices. "Well then we're definitely watching this." He handed Kurt the DVD and crossed the room to sit on the couch. Kurt placed the movie in the player and turned on the television before heading to sit next to Dave. He picked up the bag of peas and wrapped them in the towel as the opening menu appeared on the screen.

"Here, let's put this on your bruise. It will help with the pain and swelling," Kurt said outstretching his arm.

"Okay," Dave agreed. Kurt pulled Dave to him, placing Dave's head against his chest, before gently placing the ice pack on the bright red mark. Dave flinched when the pack came in contact with his skin, it stung slightly.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Dave's forehead.

"Don't worry about it," Dave replied. He looked up at Kurt, his brown eyes meeting with Kurt's blue ones. "Thank you." Kurt smiled down at Dave.

"It's no problem. That's what I'm here for," Kurt replied.

"Now that you love birds are done we can start," Blaine teased from the other end of the couch. Dave and Kurt both chuckled and turned their attention to the television screen.

* * *

About an hour later Burt and Carole arrived home. The boys were so engrossed in their movie that they didn't notice until Burt's voice wafted down the stairs.

"Kurt? You home? Is that Blaine's car outside?" Burt's confusion rang clear in his voice. Kurt looked up from the movie.

"We're down here Dad," Kurt shouted back up the stairs. It didn't take long until Burt was in the room. He paused momentarily, taken aback by the three boys on the couch.

"Uh hi Blaine, Dave, good to see you boys."

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, returning the greeting.

"What happened here?" Burt asked, gesturing to the make shift ice pack still sitting on Dave's face. Kurt looked down at Dave who shrugged his shoulders, before looking over at Blaine.

"And where's the car? Did you park it in the garage?"

"Uh, no Dad. Blaine and I had met up for coffee when Dave called and asked me to pick him up. Blaine drove me in his car, once we picked up Dave we came back here. The car is at Lima Bean." Kurt said, leaving out the details for now.

"Am I missing something here?" Burt asked. Kurt sighed, and reached down to the remote to pause the movie. Blaine took this as his cue to leave.

"I think I better go," Blaine said standing up. "I can take Carole by Lima Bean to get your car Mr. Hummel if you'd like?"

"It's okay Blaine. We'll swing by later and grab it."

"Alright," Blaine replied. He turned back to look at Kurt and Dave. "Call me later and let me know how things go."

"We will," Kurt assured his friend.

"Thanks. Later Dave, Mr. Hummel." With that the Dalton boy made his exit. Burt turned his attention back to his son. Kurt was now whispering in Dave's ear.

"We are going to have to tell him," Kurt nudged Dave.

"I know…I'm just…I'm not sure I can tell him without…"

"It's okay, if you can't continue I will pick it up. I promise everything is going to be alright. My dad just wants to know what happened so he can help." Kurt placed a soft kiss to Dave's curls.

"Well boys," Burt interrupted. "What happened?"

"Only when you're ready," Kurt told Dave. Dave nodded. He moved to sit up a little straighter, but not enough to leave the comfort of Kurt's arms.

"Well sir, uh it's kind of a long story," Dave began.

"That's okay, I'm listening," Burt moved to sit across from the couple on the couch.

Dave proceeded with his story. He told Burt everything, starting from his parents' reaction when he came out to them a few months ago. He talked about his father's refusal to acknowledge Kurt as his boyfriend. Dave told Burt about the phone conversation last night with his father.

"Well this morning when I got home my father was still mad about last night. He started in on me, calling this relationship a phase of my life and that it was time I grew out of it. That he had talked to our pastor who had agreed to counsel me out of this. I lost it then. I stood up to him, told him 'no I wouldn't meet with the pastor.' I told him I'm in love with Kurt and nothing was going to change that…and then he…he lost it. He smacked me and then proceeded to kick me out of the house." As David came to the close of his story the tears had returned, freely streaming down his face.

"Oh David," Burt sighed.

"Dad, I was wondering if maybe Dave could stay here. Just for a few days. Until things at his house calm down and we figure out what is going on."

"Of course. David, son, you are welcome here for as long as you need. Though there are some rules I want to go over but we can do that later. You boys finish your movie; I'm going to talk to Carole. Come upstairs when you're done."

"Thank you Dad, we will," Kurt replied.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Please Dave, rule number one: from now on you call me Burt. Got that?"

"Yes, thank you Burt."

"No problem David." Burt went upstairs, leaving the boys alone. As soon as his father was out of the room Kurt stared covering Dave in kisses.

"I told you everything was going to be okay. You did a wonderful job. It's all going to be okay. Now let's finish that movie. I will admit I'm kind of enjoying it. Then we will have to go see what rules my father comes up with, I'm sure they will be embarrassing to some degree," Kurt chuckled. Dave snuggled back into Kurt's chest, listening to his boyfriend's heart beat; the steady rhythm calming him down.

"Thank you for everything," Dave whispered.

"Anything for you," Kurt replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dave," Kurt whispered back, kissing Dave's head one more time.

* * *

It didn't take long for the boys to finish their movie, and they found themselves sitting awkwardly at the kitchen table across from Burt and Carole.

"Well first off, while the circumstances suck, we want you to know Dave that we are happy to have you here for as long as you need," Burt began. Kurt smiled at his father, silently thanking the older man for his kind words. "With that being said there are a couple ground rules we would like to go over with you boys. First off, Dave you can call us Burt and Carole. If you are going to be part of this family, then we can lose the formalities. Second, we would like you boys to keep us informed about where you are going and when. Curfew on school nights is ten, on weekends two. If you are out and think you are going to be late please let us know. Next, Dave will either sleep on the couch or in Finn's room."

"Dad," Kurt protested.

"No Kurt. That is the rule."

"Come on, it's not like we can get into any trouble."

"He has a point Burt," Carole timidly suggested. "It's not like either of them can get knocked up."

"Dad please. You let him sleep with me last night. How is this any different?"

"Fine, but all actions are to remain PG in this house. This includes, but is not limited to; no showering together, all bathing related activities must happen separately."

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"Clothes must remain on at all times the two of you are in a room together." Kurt's blush darkened, even Dave was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed.

"And if you do want to…well you know…just be safe, use protection…and uh…don't do it while any of us are home." With that Kurt began hitting his head against the table. Dave slumped into his chair, trying to hide behind his boyfriend out of embarrassment.

"I think they get the point dear," Carole said, coming to the young couple's rescue.

"Well uh, then I guess that's it. Welcome to the family Dave." Burt extended his hand across the table, Dave shook it. Carole stood up and pulled Burt to the kitchen, with the excuse of getting dinner ready. When they were out of ear shot Kurt took his head off the table and looked up at Dave.

"Uh, I apologize. He's just a little over protective sometimes."

"It's okay Kurt. There is no need to be sorry. I'm kind of glad he said those things. It is nice to know that someone cares about you, about me too I guess," Dave said, his voice trailing off with the last few words. Kurt reached out and pulled Dave into a hug.

"We're going to be just fine, everything is going to be just fine," Kurt reassured the jock. Dave turned his head and placed a small kiss to Kurt's cheek.

When Finn got home that evening from where ever he had been all day he said nothing about the big greenish, yellowish bruise growing on Dave's face. Kurt thanked whatever higher power there was for that moment of rare common sense on Finn's part.

* * *

That night after all three boys had gone to bed Burt and Carole sat in the living room quietly chatting about the day.

"That poor boy," Carole remarked. "I can't understand what would cause a parent to do such a thing." Burt nodded in agreement.

"Carole, how much more pain are these boys going to have to go through before it all stops?"

"I don't know dear, I don't know."

* * *

Adam Hunter hated Monday mornings. Mondays were always terrible. They meant the weekend was over and the hell of school started up again.

This particular Monday Adam had thrown on his red letterman jacket to protect him from the cold Ohio weather. He left his house earlier than usual, climbing into his disgustingly old navy blue car and set off to meet up with the other jocks.

"Yo Hunter!" the jock was greeted when he pulled into the gas station.

"What's up Strando?" Adam replied.

"Not much. Know where Azimo is?" Strando asked they strode into the small store.

"No idea dude."

"Must be chickening out. Oh sweet dude! Looks like blue is the color of the day. And guess who the target is?"

"Who?"

"The one and only Dave Karofsky," Strando informed him, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Perfect," Adam sneered. "It's about time that fucking queer had the privilege of a Monday morning slushie."

* * *

_**Phew! This is one of the longest chapters I have written so far (its like eleven pages in Word). I know it's been quite angsty lately, but I promise there will be some more fluff next chapter, along with a little more angst.**_

_**As always reviews are much appreciated and loved. :-D**_

_**P.S. Only six more days until new Glee. EEP!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: Aha! Here is the next chapter. A bit of fluff, a bit of angst, and a new discovery. Enjoy!_**

**_P.S. It seems like some of you may not have caught on to our bully yet, pay attention this time. ;-)_**

* * *

Monday mornings have always been entertaining in the Hummel-Hudson household. The spectacle has grown even more since the addition of one Dave Karofsky.

First awake was Carole; getting up at four, taking a quick shower and dashing out the door for her shift at the hospital.

Kurt was next; rising precisely at a quarter till six. He would make coffee for himself and his father before taking a shower and going through his moisturizing routine.

Finn and Burt both got up at seven, and wandered downstairs looking for breakfast. Burt would down a cup or two of coffee, while Finn ate his bowl of cereal and read the comics. Kurt usually made it upstairs to join his father and brother around seven-fifteen. He would grab some fruit and granola before he and Finn left at seven thirty. That was what happened on a good day, but those were rare and far between.

Some days Finn would oversleep and Kurt would wake him up by blaring Lady Gaga's latest single through Finn's iPod speakers. Other days Kurt would have a small fashion crisis and Finn would threaten to burn Kurt's entire closet if the smaller teen didn't make a decision in the next five seconds. Add one more teenage boy to this chaos and it is amazing that the house is still standing at all.

* * *

Dave was not a morning person. No sir, not one bit. So when Kurt's alarm went off at an ungodly hour Dave simply groaned, rolled over and pulled the sheets up over his head. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's antics.

Kurt on the other hand was indeed a morning person. He loved being the only one up in the house for awhile. The quiet gave him plenty of time to think, and these days he had a lot on his mind.

Kurt got out of the bed quietly, trying not to jostle Dave too much. He crossed his room and made his way upstairs to start a pot of coffee. A few minutes later Kurt returned to his room and went into the bathroom.

Inside, Kurt turned on his morning playlist and sang along as he washed; temporarily forgetting the sleeping boy in his bed. Dave woke up briefly upon hearing Kurt's muffled singing. He smiled slightly before slipping back to sleep. It wasn't until Kurt had finished in the bathroom at about seven that he remembered his sleeping boyfriend. Still wrapped in his towel Kurt crossed to the bed.

"Hey there sleepyhead, it's time to get up," Kurt said, nudging Dave. The jock mumbled something that sounded a lot like "go away" before rolling away from Kurt. Kurt sighed. This was going to be difficult he thought to himself.

"Davey dear. It's seven o'clock. You got to get up."

"Five more minutes," Dave grumbled, hiding his head underneath a pillow. Kurt chuckled at the action.

"David, stop acting like a child. Come on, up, let's go." Dave didn't budge, so Kurt decided to give Dave those five minutes and used them to get dressed.

Once clothed Kurt returned to the bed, sitting down next to Dave's sleeping form. He leaned down and placed a kiss to Dave's lips.

"Mmmm," Dave moaned beneath the kiss. When Kurt pulled away Dave's eyes snapped open. "Hey don't go away."

"Good morning to you too," Kurt teased. "Come on it's time to get up or we are going to be late."

"Do I have to?" Dave whined.

"There may be more kisses if you do," Kurt replied with a suggestive smile.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Dave said, sitting up and bounding out of the bed.

"Good, now get dressed quickly. I'll go make you some toast."

"Hey I was promised kisses if I got up," Dave protested as Kurt made his way to the stairs.

"I said maybe," Kurt replied, a silly grin growing across his face. With that Kurt headed upstairs. Dave groaned and collapsed back on the bed.

"If we're late there will be no kisses at all today," Kurt shouted from the top of the steps. Dave shoved a finger up in the air directed at the stairs, even though he knew Kurt couldn't see it.

* * *

Kurt's threat seemed to work because not even five minutes later Dave was upstairs sitting at the kitchen counter. Kurt handed Dave a plate of toast with butter and jam.

"Mmmm, this is delicious," Dave said as he inhaled his piece of toast.

"Glad you like it, now chew with your mouth closed," Kurt teased Dave. Dave swallowed and picked up the next piece, making sure to chew it with an open mouth just to despise Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes at the action and returned to his coffee. When the jock was finished, he rose and placed his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Come here," Dave said, throwing his arms open to Kurt. Kurt smiled slightly and let Dave embrace him in a hug.

"Thank you for breakfast," Dave whispered.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied, looking up at Dave. The bigger boy smiled and leaned down to place a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt, we're going to be late!" Finn shouted from the hall.

"We're coming," Kurt shouted back, but made no move to leave Dave's arms. Dave chuckled, and moved both of them towards the door. All three boys said their goodbyes to Burt and headed outside.

Since Kurt's car was still in the shop they all climbed into Finn's truck. It was a tight squeeze; three teenage boys didn't exactly fit across the bench seat. Kurt sat in the middle, squished into Dave. Not that Kurt or Dave minded.

"This shirt looks good on you," Kurt commented, running his fingers over the green fabric.

"Thanks," Dave replied, turning to look out the window remembering how his things had come into his possession.

When Dave had gotten to Kurt's house Saturday afternoon all he had were the clothes he had borrowed from Finn for pajamas the previous night; nothing of his own. Finn lent him more pajamas and Carole promised to take him shopping the next day.

The trip ended up not being necessary. When they woke Sunday morning, Burt had found a couple boxes of Dave's things on the front porch. It seemed someone, most likely his mother Dave figured, had dropped them off. They were just the essentials; some clothes, shoes, his school stuff, laptop, iPod and a few toiletries.

"Dave," Kurt whispered. Dave didn't respond, still thinking about those boxes. "Dave," Kurt said a little louder, nudging the boy this time. It was enough to jog Dave from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Dave responded.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. Come on you can tell me," Kurt prodded.

"Just the boxes."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Just that they were missing some things," Dave admitted.

"We could borrow Finn's car while he's at practice and get some stuff from your house, if you want," Kurt suggested timidly.

"Na, it is fine. It wasn't anything important," Dave replied trying to brush it off.

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. The last thing I want to do right now is go to the house and run into one or both of them."

"Okay we won't go." Kurt grabbed Dave's hand, interlacing their fingers and giving them a slight squeeze. Dave looked down at Kurt and squeezed back.

"Hey dudes, we're at school," Finn announced as he put the car into park and shut it off.

"Uh, thanks for the ride man," Dave said, climbing out of the car.

"No problem," Finn replied; locking the car once they had all gotten out.

"Hey Finn, do you think you could get a ride home this afternoon so Dave and I can head home after class."

"Yeah, Puck owes me." Finn tossed Kurt the keys. "Just don't kill my truck," Finn teased. Kurt saw Dave tense up out of the corner of his eye.

"Eh Finn, too soon," Kurt whispered.

"Oh sorry dude," Finn apologized. Kurt placed his hand in Dave's again.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"For another week in hell? Yeah sure bring it on," Dave replied, a small smile playing across his lips.

"There's my boyfriend," Kurt teased, leaning up to kiss Dave's cheek. Dave laughed and together the couple entered the crowded halls of McKinley.

* * *

Adam was standing at his locker when he heard a laugh from down the hall. The red haired jock looked up to see Dave and Kurt entering the hall, hand in hand.

"Ugh , looks like the homo explosion has arrived," Adam groaned to Strando, who was standing next to him.

"Dude, yuck. I didn't need to see that Hunter."

"Me neither. So slushies after second period?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, maybe Azimo will surface by then. See ya," Strando said, walking off and leaving Adam behind.

"Alright, later dude." Adam closed his locker and stalked off in the opposite direction to his first class.

* * *

"I feel like everyone is staring Kurt," Dave whispered as they stood at Kurt's locker before their first class. Kurt looked up at Dave.

"It doesn't look that bad Dave."

"Ha, it looks like I had a run in with a cement block," Dave snapped.

"I offered to help you cover it up with makeup, but you're the one who refused."

"Cause I'm not wearing make up to school," Dave shot back.

"I know, and it doesn't look that bad. Stop worrying about it. A couple more days and it will start to fade," Kurt replied. He knew Dave was a little riled up and he needed to calm him down before Dave did something stupid.

"Come on, walk with me to class," Kurt suggested before intertwining his fingers with Dave's. Together they wandered down the hall.

"So, how about after school, since we have the car, do you want to stop and get some ice cream?"

"Kurt it's the middle of January. It's too cold for ice cream."

"It is never too cold for ice cream. We can pick up a giant tub of coffee, go home, cuddle and eat ice cream on the couch while we procrastinate doing our homework," Kurt suggested. Dave thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Only if I can feed you."

"You got yourself a deal," Kurt beamed. "Well here is my class; I'll see you after second period."

"Yeah after second," Dave replied. Kurt stretched up and captured Dave's lips in a quick kiss.

"Bye," Kurt waved before entering the classroom. Dave watched; making sure Kurt made it to his seat next to Mercedes before heading off to his own class.

* * *

His first and second period classes went relatively fast for a Monday Dave discovered. Granted, he spent the majority of both classes lost in thought, daydreaming about Kurt and their upcoming ice cream treat.

Dave's second period let out a few minutes early so Dave made his way to Kurt's locker. They always met there between second and third periods so Kurt could exchange his textbooks before they went to their shared English class. Dave got to the locker first today. He decided to pull out his phone and play a game while he waited.

Dave was so engrossed in his game he didn't see it coming. He didn't see the gang of jocks appear at the end of the hall, all brandishing giant red and white cups. Dave didn't see them as they made their way down the hall, other students parting like the Red sea. Dave didn't notice the jocks until it was too late.

"Yo Karofsky," Adam shouted. "Here's a little something for the new queen of the fag fairies." Dave's head shot up as the first rush of cold ice hit him.

"Take it like the butt fucker you are," Adam shouted again as the next wave of slushie hit Dave. There were four more waves before the jocks walked off, exchanging high fives and compliments as they went.

Dave was frozen to the spot. He could feel the ice rush down his back, trickling into his underwear. He could feel it soaking his socks and turning them blue.

"Dave?" a quiet voice asked. Dave couldn't see as his eyes were shut tight to keep out any more slushie, but he didn't need to. He could tell it was Kurt.

"Kurt? It's so cold."

"I know baby, I know. Come on," Kurt comforted Dave, before leading him away. Dave blindly followed Kurt into the bathroom. Kurt turned and locked the door, before grabbing the metal chair in the corner and placing it in front of the sink. He helped guide the temporarily blind Dave into the seat.

"Blue is the worst, it turns everything a funny color," Kurt said as he turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up to a reasonable temperature. "Okay lean back." Dave shuffled down in the chair, leaning his head back into the sink. He could feel Kurt's soft hands working their way through his hair.

"Kurt"

"Yeah?"

"This feels great, but I've got slushie in my eyes and I would kind of like to watch as you clean me up."

"Oh, of course dear. I totally forgot. Just a second," Kurt smiled back, his face flushing slightly.

Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out his emergency slushie kit. He removed the wash cloth, getting it a little damp before he moved it to Dave's face. Kurt worked slowly and gently as he cleaned the slushie, first from Dave's right eye, then his left. Kurt moved the wash cloth down Dave's nose and across his lips.

"Okay, you should be safe now," Kurt told Dave, rinsing the wash cloth before returning it to Dave's face. Dave opened his eyes and smiled up at Kurt.

"Thank you," Dave whispered.

"No problem," Kurt replied. "I know how much of a pain these are to clean up. I've had my fair share." Dave's smile faded as he remembered he had been the jackass who slushied Kurt too many times.

"I'm sorry," Dave whispered as Kurt returned to washing his hair.

"For what?" Kurt asked, oblivious to the irony of the situation.

"For doing this to you. For slushing you," Dave said, his voice breaking slightly. Kurt froze, realizing what was happening.

"Hey there. No, you do not need to get upset over that. It's all in the past. I forgave you a long time ago. Right now none of that matters," Kurt told Dave. The jock still looked a little upset as Kurt turned the water off and ran a small towel through Dave's damp hair. Kurt sat down on Dave's lap and continued working the towel through Dave's small curls. Dave pulled Kurt closer, burying his face into Kurt's neck.

"Hey there, shhhh. It's alright," Kurt whispered, dropping the towel and running his hands over Dave's back. Kurt placed a kiss to the top of Dave's head before pulling him away.

"Come on, I've got some clean clothes for you. Let's get you out of this sticky mess," Kurt said, climbing off Dave's lap and handing him a pile of clothes from the giant kit.

"Are these going to fit?" Dave asked, questioning the items in his hand.

"Yes, they're yours. I added them to my kit last night, just in case. Now I'm glad I did." Kurt leaned down and placed a hand to Dave's cheek, before he placed a kiss to Dave's lips. Dave smiled into the kiss and Kurt slipped his tongue into Dave's mouth. Dave reached up and pulled Kurt closer to him. Kurt groaned; savoring the blue raspberry taste of the slushie. Kurt pulled away slowly.

"You taste so good. Maybe there is an upside to a blue slushie," Kurt chuckled. Dave erupted into laughter, his bad mood instantly fading into bliss.

* * *

The rest of the Monday went about as usual. There were no more slushie attacks. Soon enough it was the end of the day; Kurt and Dave headed home, stopping at the grocery store for a couple pints of coffee ice cream. Finn, Puck and the other jocks headed to practice.

After Coach Beiste had run the guys through a long set of drills and several attempts of a new play, she let them go. Finn and Puck were in charge of clean up that day, and were the last to leave the field. When the two boys finally got to the locker room they found it empty; everyone else had showered and gone home.

"Sweet dude, empty showers," Puck grinned as he stripped his sweaty practice uniform off. Finn wandered over to the boom box in the corner and flipped it on to the classics radio station. Finn was pulling his shirt over his head when he noticed the strange bag in the corner.

"Hey Puckerman, look at this," Finn said picking up the canvas bag and showing it off to Puck.

"Never seen it before. What's in it?" Puck asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Finn set the bag back down and pulled the draw sting open.

"Oh shit dude!"

"Finn what is it? Naked pictures of Coach Beiste?"

"No dude. It's full of rocks, and red paint," Finn stuttered out.

"What the hell?" Puck asked, grabbing a towel and crossing to where Finn was.

"Puck, it looks like the paint that was on those rocks."

"Fuck. Seriously dude? Do you think it is one of the football guys?" Puck asked.

"I don't know Puck. What do we do?"

"Leave it. We'll get Lauren to set up a camera trained at the bag and we can try and catch whoever the prick is that this bag belongs to."

"Sounds good," Finn replied. He closed the bag back up, his hands shaking.

* * *

_**Well there ya go. I've been wanting to write about Dave getting slushied since I started this, but I wanted to do it right. Hopefully I did. Let me know what you think. Reviews feed my soul!**_

_**Next chapter probably up later this week. My school has this thing called spring day on wednesday where we get out of class to run around and enjoy the nice weather. I may just use it to write the next chapter. Hmmm...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello all! So sorry for the delay in updating. Things have been really hectic at school with finals coming up and a million things to do.**_

_**Warning: this chapter contains smut. (i know not everybody likes that so I thought I would warn you) If its not something you are interested in you can skip over the end of this chapter.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. And please review cause this is my first time writing smut of any kind and I have no idea how I did. XD**_

* * *

Adam's POV:

Monday's slushie attack was deemed a success by the other jocks. We had managed to surprise the ex-king of slushies with a brutal attack. I was particularly proud of the slurs I had aimed at Karofsky during the ambush. The fallout from the attack was phenomenal. It was our way of reminding the entire school who was in charge. It was a glorious day.

Well it was until football practice ended that evening. After Coach Beiste finally released us with a "hit the showers boys", I hurried to the locker room. I was eager to get home and start planning my next assault against the faggy fairy princesses. I was still riding on the adrenaline high from that morning. I showered and dressed quickly, grabbing my school bag and heading out to my car. I was halfway home before I realized I had forgotten something. I whipped my car around, praying the navy blue piece of junk I drove would hold up and raced back to school.

As I approached the locker room I could hear muffled voices coming from inside. I slowed down and waited outside the door.

"No dude. It's full of rocks, and red paint," I heard Hudson tell the other person in the room.

"What the hell?" The second voice asked, sounding like it belonged to Puckerman.

"Puck, it looks like the paint that was on those rocks."

"Fuck. Seriously dude? Do you think it is one of the football guys?" Puck asked.

"I don't know Puck. What do we do?"

"Leave it. We'll get Lauren to set up a camera trained at the bag and we can try and catch whoever the prick is that this bag belongs to."

"Sounds good," Finn replied.

I banged my head against the wall; I had to get that bag out of there. Those were my supplies, I needed them. I waited until I heard the showers turn on, before poking my head around the door. Hudson and Puckerman were in the showers, unable to see anything going on by the lockers. I took a deep breath, pulled my jacket closer to me and dashed across the room. Reaching the canvas bag I paused; waiting to see if either of them had spotted me. Their idiotic conversation about the Glee club continued and I remained safe. Now standing next to the bag I realized I had to carry the heavy thing back across the room without drawing attention to myself. I poked my head out from behind the row of lockers and looked towards the showers. Hudson and Puckerman had moved on to arguing about some song or another.

I ducked back behind the lockers and grabbed the bag, heaving it up over my shoulder. I peeked out again, double checking to see if the coast was clear; it was. I took a deep breath and made my escape; silently dashing across the room and out in the hallway. I continued running, not stopping till I reached my car out in the parking lot. I threw the hideous bag into the back seat and started my car, heading home finally.

That afternoon had been a close call, and I was going to have to be careful from now on. I decided that maybe another attack at school was risky, but at the same time it was the next step in this war fare. It needed to be clear to Hummel and Karofsky that they were not welcome in this school or in this town.

* * *

The rest of the week passed like normal. There were no more slushie attacks, but that doesn't mean the teasing and homophobic slurs stopped. It had been a long week; Kurt and Dave had already decided to stay in tonight and watch movies. The boys also wanted to take advantage of being all alone in the house. A first since that night they had watched "Psycho". Ever since Dave had moved into the Hummel-Hudson house their privacy as a couple was practically non-existent. Granted the boys were allowed to both live in Kurt's room, but the door was to stay open at all times. At first this was fine, but after having Finn walk in on Kurt and Dave multiple times in the midst of a make out session, the boys became more cautious. They had grown to keep the PDA to a minimal in the house when anyone else was home. Tonight, though, Carole had gotten tickets for her, Burt and Finn to go see a Cleveland Cavilers basket ball game. They were going to spend the night at her sisters and would be back the following afternoon.

Kurt was plotting activities he and Dave could spend their evening alone doing. Several which involved things that were not appropriate to be thinking about in the midst of his American history class.

"Mr. Hummel?" the teacher questioned from the front of the room. Kurt's daydream of his evening exploits with Dave was forgotten as Kurt returned to the present world.

"Yes," Kurt responded, hoping his teacher didn't notice his blush.

"Glad to know you're with us. Can you please explain to the class what the Boston Tea Party was?" Kurt sighed.

"Of course," Kurt began. The rest of the period the teacher droned on about the Boston Tea party and how it was a turning point for the colonies in the war.

When the final bell rang Kurt stuffed his notebook into his bag and dashed out of the room. Dave was going to meet Kurt at his locker before they headed home and Kurt wanted a few seconds to spruce up. Kurt rounded the corner and entered the hallway his locker was in. He looked down the hall to see if he had beat Dave and stopped short.

Halfway down the hall, directly across from the choir room Kurt's locker sat, or well more of hung on its hinges. The locker door had been wrenched open and was hanging crookedly off the wall. The entire contents of Kurt's locker seemed to be scattered across the floor: his textbooks torn apart, papers and notebooks lying crumpled on the floor. The entire row of lockers was covered in red paint, various rude messages stained onto the metal. Kurt had to force himself to move closer to the locker, as he did so he discovered a small rock was the only thing still in his locker. Kurt reached out and cautiously picked up the rock, "Go to hell Hummel," blazing up at him. Kurt's heart began to race even faster than before. He leaned down to sort through the damaged papers strewn across the floor, seeing if any were salvageable.

As Kurt stood back up he looked around the hall. His gaze fell on Dave, who was standing at the other end of the hall. The jock was frozen to the spot, a look of horror across his face. Kurt locked eyes with his boyfriend for a brief second before turning back to his locker and placing the mess of papers inside.

Dave watched Kurt turn away. He was glad because he needed a second to reel his temper back in. All Dave wanted to do at this moment was punch someone, whoever was responsible for this. Dave took a few deep breaths before crossing the hall and coming up behind Kurt. The boy was still turned to his locker, hiding his face from the curious eyes of fellow students.

"Hey there babe," Dave greeted him. Kurt turned around and latched himself to Dave. Dave brought his arms up, wrapping them around Kurt and let the smaller boy cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh, I'm here. It's going to be okay," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear, rubbing soothing circles across Kurt's back.

"Come on, let's go home. We can pull out the ice cream and gorge ourselves. Sound good?" Dave asked. He could hear Kurt trying to laugh through his muffled sobs. Kurt pulled back slowly, making sure not to let go of Dave. Dave reached out a hand and wiped the leftover tears from Kurt's eyes. He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"How does that sound?" Dave asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Kurt replied. Dave picked up Kurt's forgotten bag, throwing it over his shoulder, he wrapped his other arm around Kurt and together they walked out of the building.

At the far end of the hall, unnoticed by anyone else, Azimo watched the whole interaction, wringing his hands in guilt. If only he had done something, stood up for his old friend, maybe Dave wouldn't be suffering so much.

* * *

"We have to tell your parents," Dave said, breaking the silence of the car ride home. He turned to look at Kurt in the driver's seat, trying to gauge his reaction.

"No," Kurt replied, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Dave shifted, suddenly nervous.

"Kurt, Finn's gonna find out soon enough; someone else is bound to tell him. Then all three of them will be pissed." Kurt sighed, he knew Dave was right.

"Fine, but can we wait until they get back tomorrow. If we tell them now they will come rushing home, and I kind of rather it was just us tonight. Is that okay?" Kurt confessed, briefly glancing at Dave.

"Of course," Dave smiled slightly, reaching out and giving Kurt's thigh a reassuring squeeze. Kurt loosened his grip on the wheel, dropping a hand down and intertwining it with Dave's.

The boys arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson household, dropped their bags and headed straight for the ice cream.

"Where is it? Come here you little stinker," Dave groaned, rifling through the freezer.

"Davey-dear, don't insult the ice cream it will just continue hiding from you," Kurt laughed, before joining Dave in his search.

"Finn, better not have finished it off. Or I will…"

"Or you'll what?" Kurt quizzed, finding the jackpot and handing Dave the giant container. Dave's face broke out into a smile.

"Put the ice cream under lock and key," Dave replied.

"That's my boy," Kurt teased, giving Dave a quick kiss to the cheek, before going to find the ice cream scoop. Dave crossed to the cabinets and pulled down two bowls for them. Kurt was generous in dividing up the ice cream, emptying the container between them.

They took their bowls into the living room, settling down on the couch together, Kurt lying back against an arm, his legs resting in Dave's lap. As they ate they talked about everything except the incident at school that afternoon.

When the boys finished their snack, Kurt collected their bowls and placed them in the kitchen sink to clean later. Kurt returned to the living room to find Dave sprawled across the couch.

"Scoot over you big dummy," Kurt teased. Dave smiled before pulling Kurt down on top of him.

"What if I like this better?" Dave replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes before he leaned up to kiss Kurt.

"I'm not complaining," Kurt said, breaking the kiss and placing a hand against Dave's chest.

"Good, now less talking, more kissing."

Kurt couldn't argue and returned his lips to Dave's with a renewed force. Dave slid his arms around Kurt and moved them down his back, cupping the smaller boy's butt and pulling him closer. Both boys moaned as they rubbed up against each other.

"You're clothes are in the way," Kurt murmured, trailing kisses down Dave's neck. Kurt traced his hands down along Dave, slipping them up under the hem of his shirt and running them back up and across Dave's chest. Before Kurt could begin removing Dave's shirt though, the doorbell rang. Kurt sat up, startled by the noise.

"Who the hell could that be?" Kurt asked aloud.

"Just ignore it," Dave whispered, reaching his arms out to Kurt and trying to pull him back down. The bell rang again.

"Shit, let's just go see who it is and tell them to buzz off," Dave groaned, sitting up with Kurt. Both boys bounded off the couch as the doorbell began ringing repeatedly. Dave reached the front door first, throwing it open to reveal Azimo standing on the porch.

"Uh, hi," Azimo greeted the shocked Dave. Kurt had reached the door by now, peeking out behind his boyfriend to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Dave asked through clenched teeth.

"I, uh, I just wanted to talk to you," Azimo sputtered out.

"If you've come here to make fun of me or Kurt just spit it out and get on your way," Dave shot back.

"Dave," Kurt warned, placing a gentle hand to Dave's shoulder. Kurt could feel Dave tensing underneath his fingers.

"Well, I wanted to apologize actually. I come to say I'm sorry for." Dave cut Azimo off before the other boy could finish.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Dave spat.

"David, calm down," Kurt whispered, moving his other hand to grip Dave's and giving it a small squeeze.

"Don't tell me to calm down Kurt," Dave snapped, turning to Kurt. "He doesn't get to come here and ask for my, for our, forgiveness for everything he's done to you, to me. I won't let him." Dave was shouting now and it took all of Kurt's strength not to yell back. Taking a deep breath Kurt looked at Dave, grabbing both hands.

"We don't know why he is here. Let's listen to what Azimo has to say before we make any judgments. Can you do that please, for me?" Kurt asked. Dave looked at Kurt who was wearing an expression that could convince a king to give up his crown.

"Fine."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, giving Dave's hand a small squeeze and turning to Azimo. "Why don't you come inside?" Kurt offered. Azimo nodded and stepped over the threshold. Kurt moved towards the living room, but Dave stood his ground, not wanting to let Azimo any farther into his sanctuary. Kurt noticed and returned to Dave's side.

"Well get on with it," Dave growled.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions these past few weeks. I know I haven't been the friend you deserve since you came out."

"Yeah the slushie facial on Monday was obvious," Dave grumbled.

"Hey man that wasn't me," Azimo defended himself. "I haven't done any of that. I know I didn't respond well that day you and Hummel kissed in the hall, but I've done a lot of thinking since then. And I've come to realize that what Hunter, Strando and the others are doing is wrong. While I'm not sure how to handle you being gay, I'm willing to try because I don't want to lose your friendship over this. Will you forgive me?" Azimo finished his speech and looked up at Dave. Kurt turned to look at Dave as well. He could see Dave struggling with this revelation. He knew Dave, and he knew Dave was going to need to think about this.

"Well thank you Azimo," Kurt spoke up, breaking the silence. "I think this is a lot to process for us both right now. Why don't you leave me your number and when we have had some time to think I'll make sure Dave calls you." Azimo nodded, scribbled his number down and handed it to Kurt. Azimo moved to leave, but turned back.

"I do hope you forgive me Dave. I don't want to lose you." And with that Azimo was gone. Kurt closed the door behind him and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Dave?" Kurt nudged. Dave didn't respond. Kurt sighed and crossed the foyer to envelope Dave in a hug. Feeling Kurt next to him brought Dave back to the real world and he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Uh yeah, it's just, I don't know."

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Kurt replied. "You don't have to make up your mind now. You can take a few days to think. Just know that whatever you decide I will support you, one hundred percent."

"Thank you," Dave whispered. "How did I ever get so lucky to get you as a boyfriend?"

"We got lucky," Kurt corrected Dave. "We both got very lucky." Dave smiled at that idea, leaning down to grab Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt sighed against the contact.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," Kurt suggested, a small grin spreading across his face. Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and made his way toward the basement, Dave stumbled after him, eager to get back to kissing Kurt.

* * *

As soon as they were safely in Kurt's bedroom the smaller boy spun around and jumped onto Dave, wrapping his legs around the jock and kissing him fiercely. Dave groaned in response. He reached his arms around Kurt, supporting the smaller boy, and pulling him closer. Dave moved his lips away from Kurt's and started trailing kisses down Kurt's neck and across his exposed collarbone.

"Mmmm, Dave," Kurt moaned, as Dave bit down and began sucking a hickey into Kurt's porcelain skin. Kurt let Dave work for a few moments before he yanked on Dave's hair to return his own lips to Dave's. Dave shifted, pulling Kurt up, both boys moaned as their erections rubbed together. Dave wasn't sure where this fire had come from, but he liked it and he wanted more.

Dave moved them over to Kurt's bed, and carefully placing Kurt down onto the dark red comforter. Kurt unhooked his legs from around Dave and scooted up the bed. Dave followed him up onto the bed his lips still attached to Kurt. Kurt slid his hands down Dave's back and underneath the waist of Dave's pants. Dave's skin was hot to the touch and Kurt loved it. Kurt moved his hands to Dave's front, and began to tug at Dave's zipper.

"David," Kurt moaned, as his hands lost contact. "I want you, please. Just you. I want to touch you, and kiss you. I want you in me, David please."

"I want you too," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear. "But I want to make sure you're sure and this isn't just something you will regret later. Are you sure?" Kurt nodded. "I need you to tell me," Dave said moving his hand down Kurt.

"Yes, yes, yes," Kurt gasped as Dave's hand began rubbing Kurt's erection through his jeans.

"Mmm baby, you're so hard," Dave breathed out, his tongue licking the shell of Kurt's ear.

"David, please," Kurt begged. Dave chuckled, kissing Kurt's temple before snaking his hands down. He fiddled with the top of Kurt's jeans and a few seconds later Kurt's hard cock was free from its prison beneath the denim. Dave yanked Kurt's pants and underwear off, leaving him entirely exposed from the waist down. Kurt began pulling Dave's shirt up and had to unlatch his lips briefly in order to pull it over Dave's head. Kurt ran his hands across Dave's chest, his fingers playing with the curls of hair dusting his torso.

"Never thought I would be one for chest hair, but on you it looks good" Kurt grinned.

"Mmmm, Kurt," Dave let Kurt continue to explore his chest. He moved to remove Kurt's shirt, his large fingers fumbling with the buttons of the brightly colored garment.

"Damn it," Dave swore, the button slipping out of his grip.

"Let me," Kurt nudged Dave away and sat up, his nimble fingers dancing across the buttons and pulling the shirt off in seconds. Dave sat back in awe, admiring Kurt's body. Kurt watched as Dave's eyes raked over his skin. Kurt could feel a blush creeping to his cheeks at his exposed position.

"So beautiful," Dave whispered before leaning over and kissing Kurt. Kurt squirmed away from Dave's comment.

"No I'm not," Kurt protested. "I'm too pale, my arms are sticks, I have no muscles, my hips are pear shaped and my cock isn't that big."

"I don't think so," Dave argued back. He leaned down and placed a kiss to Kurt's elbow. "I love your arms, the way you use them to command attention when you enter a room." Dave moved to Kurt's chest trailing kisses down his torso. "I love your skin, it's so soft. I love the way it becomes flushed when I kiss you just right." Kurt immediately blushed, turning his skin a soft shade of pink. Dave moved down to Kurt's knees and kissed up his thighs, alternating kisses between the two legs. "You're hips are stellar. They lend such support to your attitude and they look gorgeous in and out of your skinny jeans." Dave's face was now at Kurt's crotch; he leaned over and placed a kiss to the head of Kurt's cock. "And your dick is perhaps the most perfect of all. I don't care about the size, it's just right for you, which makes it just right for me." Kurt had just sat back in shock as Dave rained compliments across his body.

"Really?" Kurt croaked out, regaining his voice.

"Really." Dave smiled, climbing back up to be face to face with Kurt.

"I love you," Dave whispered, leaning down and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. "You're perfect, every part of you."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. He snaked an arm around Dave's neck and pulled the bigger boy close for a kiss. Dave leaned down placing a hand to the side of Kurt's head to balance his self. The movement caused Kurt to rub his erection against Dave's jeans, eliciting a moan from the friction.

"Why are your pants still on?" Kurt gasped.

"Because I got distracted by your beautiful body," Dave replied, grinning down at Kurt.

"Flattery is nice, but removing your pants would be even nicer," Kurt teased back. Dave laughed, getting off the bed to quickly remove his pants and boxers, Kurt watching intently from the bed.

"What do you think?" Dave asked, doing a quick twirl for Kurt. The countertenor laughed before replying.

"I have one hot boyfriend," Kurt chuckled. Dave smiled and climbed back onto the bed. "So, uh, I don't really know what we do now. I mean in theory I do, but I've never actually you know, done it," Kurt confessed.

"Well me either. But we should start with supplies," Dave commented. "Do you have lube and condoms?"

"Yeah in the nightstand," Kurt answered, gesturing to the black drawer. Dave rolled over, opened the drawer and pulled out a small container of lube and a pair of condoms before returning to Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure I should stretch you first," Dave shyly suggested.

"Yeah, you probably should," Kurt agreed. Dave leaned down to kiss Kurt, before turning to coat his finger with lube. Kurt moved to lie down, keeping his eyes trained on Dave.

"You ready?" Dave asked, hesitating slightly. Kurt leaned up and gave Dave a reassuring kiss.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too David." That little reassurance was all Dave needed. With one last kiss to Kurt's lips, Dave gently pressed his finger against Kurt's hole. Kurt groaned at the new pressure, and Dave continued to press his finger through the ring of muscle. When it was all the in Dave looked back up at Kurt.

"I'm okay David, go ahead and move it a little, in and out," Kurt instructed. Dave did as he was told; slipping his finger out almost all the way out, leaving just the tip in, before plunging it back in. Above him Kurt let out a quiet moan. Dave repeated the action a few more times, Kurt's moans gradually becoming louder.

"David, more please," Kurt begged. Dave obliged, adding another slicked finger and then a third. Soon Kurt was a withering mess below him.

"David, come on, please, get inside me, David," the words tumbling out of Kurt's mouth.

"Okay, alright, shhhh," Dave stretched up and kissed Kurt roughly. Dave used that kiss to pull his fingers out, Kurt moaning into his mouth at the loss. Dave ripped the condom open and slipped it on before shuffling so his aching cock was lined up with Kurt's hole.

"David please," Kurt begged again. Dave smiled, leaned down and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. Once Kurt was thoroughly distracted, his tongue exploring Dave's mouth, Dave eased himself into Kurt. Dave groaned at the sudden pressure; it was so tight but it felt so good. When Dave was in all the way, he paused to give Kurt time to adjust.

"You feel so good Kurt," Dave whispered. "So tight, it's so hot." Kurt whimpered in response, crashing Dave's lips back to his. It was messy and full of teeth and spit, but neither one of them cared. Slowly Dave began to rock in and out of Kurt, being maybe a little too cautious.

"Harder David, you aren't going to break me," Kurt snapped. Only Kurt would retain his attitude while being fucked into a mattress, thought Dave as he returned his mouth to Kurt's. Dave thrust in a little harder the next time, Kurt groaned in pleasure as Dave hit the little bundle of nerves.

"There, fuck, right there, oh David," Kurt moaned. Dave smiled and adjusted so he could repeatedly hit Kurt's prostate. Kurt quickly became a mess under Dave; his moans interlaced with cries of oh god, Dave and fuck.

"So good, Kurt, you feel so good. I'm so close babe," Dave moaned from above.

"I wanna come with you," Kurt whispered. Dave reached down, his hand wrapping around Kurt's leaking cock. Stroking it in time with his thrusts, Dave watched as Kurt came undone.

"So close David," Kurt groaned. Dave sped up, his thrusts losing their rhythm, just pounding into Kurt as he approached the edge. One, two, three more thrusts were all it took to send Dave over.

"Kurt!" Dave screamed, his orgasm causing him to empty his load into the condom. Watching Dave come apart above was all Kurt needed. He quickly followed Dave, a high pitched wail escaping his lips as cum shot out, coating both his and Dave's stomachs.

Together the boys collapsed onto the sheets, a mess of limbs and sticky cum. Dave pulled out slowly, stripped the condom off, tied it closed and threw it towards the trash can.

"Wow," Kurt said, breaking the silence as Dave plopped back down next to him. "I didn't know that could be so, well so–"

"Amazing," Dave finished for him.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. Dave smiled at Kurt, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you," Dave whispered against Kurt's swollen lips. "That was perfect. You're perfect."

"You're perfect," Kurt replied. "That was absolutely amazing. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I love you." Kurt kissed Dave.

"Mmm, we should probably clean up," Dave suggested.

"No, leave it. No one will be back until tomorrow and I kind of just want to stay right here with you," Kurt whispered. Dave smiled again.

"Me too, come here," Dave replied, pulling Kurt to his chest. Kurt snuggled into Dave. The boys stayed like that, breathing in each other and enjoying the intimacy. Eventually they both fell asleep, wrapped together under the sheets.

* * *

**_Well...so...what did you think? (bites fingernails nervously)_**

**_I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, it may be awhile depending on how long all these papers and projects take for me to wrap up. *sigh* but thank you for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note:**_

_**I am a terrible, horrible human being. I can't believe it has been over a month since I updated this. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. The end of school was just so busy, and then there was the packing and coming home, me getting used to being home again where there are other people and I just cant sit and write all day. *sigh* Plus I had terrible writers block with this chapter and it frusturated me to no end. **_

_**Anyways here it is, long overdue, and sadly kind of a filler chapter. But I promise some good juicy stuff in the next few chapters. We are coming close to the end. Maybe 4 or 5 more chapters.**_

* * *

Dave awoke first the following morning. The large jock groaned as he rolled over to hide from the sunlight streaming in through the windows. His gaze fell upon the form of a sleeping Kurt. The small boy was splayed across the bed, a sheet just barely covering his butt. Dave chuckled at the sight before reaching out an arm and pulling Kurt to him. Kurt stirred at the movement; he opened his eyes and turned to look at Dave.

"Good morning beautiful," Dave greeted him.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back. Dave smiled and leaned forward to give Kurt a small kiss.

"Mmmm," Kurt smiled. "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"You could say that," Dave replied, a huge grin spreading across his face. Kurt chuckled before snuggling into Dave.

"What about you?" Dave asked Kurt. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Good, a little sore," Kurt replied, not really thinking about his wording.

"Oh god, did I hurt you?" Dave asked, worry spreading across his face.

"Hey, shhh, stop that," Kurt commanded. "You didn't hurt me. Now stop being such a worry wart and cuddle with me."

"I think I can do that," Dave replied, burying his face in Kurt's bed head. The boys stayed snuggled together under the sheets for awhile, just enjoying the early morning silence.

* * *

Carole, Burt and Finn returned to the house a little after ten. They found Dave and Kurt sitting at the kitchen table sharing a plate of pancakes.

"Hi boys," Carole greeted them. "Everything go okay last night?" she asked, placing her bag down and joining them at the table.

"Yeah it was fine," Kurt replied, keeping his eyes on his food.

"What did you boys do?" Burt asked.

"Just sat around and pigged out on ice cream," Dave told him.

"That's good," Burt replied.

"How did Friday at school go? Did I miss anything big?" Finn asked. Out of the corner of his eye Dave saw Kurt momentarily freeze.

"No not really," Kurt lied.

"Kurt," Dave whispered, "You have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Finn asked. "Kurt?"

"Nothing happened," Kurt said, trying to brush it off. He didn't want to talk about it. He returned to pushing the food around on the plate.

"Babe," Dave whispered again, this time leaning into Kurt and giving his thigh a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want me to tell them?" Kurt looked up from the table, his eyes watering a little.

"Please," Kurt whimpered, before breaking down.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, of course." Dave pulled Kurt into a tight hug. By now Burt, Carole and Finn were all staring at them, confused by the couple's interactions.

"Kurt, dear, did something happen at school on Friday?" Carole asked gently. Kurt nodded, burying his face farther into Dave's neck. Dave began to whisper comforting words into Kurt's ear. Carole turned to Dave.

"Dave, what happened?"

"Some idiot defaced Kurt's locker," Dave grumbled. "They broke into it, destroyed everything inside and covered the outside of it in red paint. Plus there was another one of those rocks. I didn't see what it said though. After I found Kurt at the locker we kind of just booked it out of there and came home," Dave told them. As he finished he tightened his arms around Kurt.

"That's it!" Burt shouted, slamming his fist against the table. "On Monday I am going down to that school and having a talk with Figgins. This has gone too far."

"I'm going with you," Finn said, pushing back from where he was leaning against the counter.

"Dad, your heart. Please calm down. It's okay," Kurt muttered, pulling his face out of Dave's neck. "It's nothing to make a fuss over."

"Kurt, this is a big deal," Dave protested, slipping a hand under Kurt's chin and moving his face towards his own. Dave locked eyes with Kurt. "Maybe having your Dad go talk to Principal Figgins will help things."

"Okay," Kurt whispered before returning his attention back to his food. Carole got up and walked around the table to hug both boys.

"It's going to be okay Kurt. We will figure this out," Carole reassured the pair, giving them each a small squeeze.

"Thank you Carole," Kurt whispered back.

* * *

Kurt and Dave spent the rest of the weekend holed up in the basement. When Sunday afternoon rolled around the two boys were sitting on the couch doing their homework.

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading for English. Dave was sitting opposite him on the couch, a textbook spread across his open lap; his brow all scrunched up and his tongue sticking out between his lips as he concentrated on his math homework. He looked so cute that Kurt couldn't resist. He put his book down, leaned over to Dave and placed a kiss to his boyfriend's nose. The kiss pulled Dave's head out of his math book and he looked up at Kurt.

"Hi," Dave grinned.

"Hi," Kurt responded.

"What was that for?"

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my extremely adorable boyfriend?" Kurt chuckled. Dave moved his homework off his lap and pulled Kurt down into a kiss. Kurt returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. He snuggled down into the space between Dave and the back of the couch, resting his head against Dave's chest.

"Mmm," Dave murmured from above. "I could sit here forever with you just like this."

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "Hey Dave."

"Yeah babe?"

"Have you given any thought about what Azimo said on Friday?"

"A little bit."

"And…" Kurt pressed. Dave sighed.

"I will admit I miss Azimo. We've been friends since we were five. We grew up together. I want him back, but I'm not sure I'll ever forget what he said. To have someone you love and care for not be there when you need them the most; for someone like that to tell you you're wrong for whom you love. I'm just not sure I could forgive him."

"I get that," Kurt replied. "Maybe you should talk to Azimo. Tell him how you feel. It couldn't hurt to be honest with him; he was pretty honest with you."

"I know. I'm just not sure I could actually go through with talking to him. I'm not sure I trust myself to not lose it. If you hadn't been there the other day I'm pretty sure I would have punched him." Kurt reached for Dave's hand as the jock spoke, intertwining their fingers together and resting them over Dave's heart.

"I'm glad I was there too. I love you."

"I love you too," Dave replied, giving their conjoined hands a small squeeze.

"I have an idea," Kurt piped up. "I have a shopping date at the mall after school Wednesday with the girls. They want my advice on their dresses for winter formal. Anyways, what if you met Azimo at the Lima Bean in the mall at the same time? I wouldn't be there, but I'll be close by just in case something happens."

"I like that plan," Dave mused, placing a kiss to Kurt's head.

"Perfect," Kurt beamed up at Dave. The boys slipped back into a comfortable silence. Kurt began to lazily trace patterns across Dave's arm, his mind wandering to strategies for the different girls, like which stores would best suit each girl.

Dave was thinking about winter formal too, but in a different manner. He and Kurt hadn't actually talked about going to the dance. Dave wasn't stupid though, he knew Kurt wanted to go; he had picked up on that hint of Kurt's in their conversation just then. Dave wanted to go, he really did. Ever since he and Kurt began dating he dreamed of a night where the two of them could go out and Dave could show off just how beautiful his boyfriend was. Recently, though, he had figured because of the threats that Kurt wouldn't want to go. Oh how wrong he was.

So if they were going to go to the dance Dave had to figure out a way to ask Kurt. Some of the Glee guys had asked their respective partners through song, but Dave thought that was kind of cheesy. He wanted something a little more romantic than that. This wasn't just another school dance for him and Kurt; this was their first outing as a couple at a school function. Granted, they had been holding hands and stealing kisses in the hall at school, but this was different. He was going to have to come up with something good, but at the moment he had no idea. Plus Kurt's little doodles were quite distracting. Dave brought a hand up to Kurt's cheek, and rubbed his thumb across the smaller boy's soft skin.

"I love you," Dave told Kurt.

"I love you too," Kurt replied.

"Good, because I'm not sure I'm ever going to let you off this couch, I'm far too comfy." Kurt laughed at this.

"I don't mind. You are quite the perfect pillow," Kurt teased back. Dave laughed, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"How about a movie?" Dave asked when he came down from his giggle fit.

"Pretty in Pink," Kurt suggested.

"You know I can't resist a good John Hughes movie." Both boys broke into laughter at this statement before slipping into a comfortable afternoon cuddled together on the couch.

* * *

Bright and early Monday morning Burt was sitting in Figgins' office, steaming about the principal's unwillingness to do anything about the vandalism.

"This is ridiculous," Burt yelled across the desk. "My son and his boyfriend are being attacked and all you have to say is that 'they're just kids, they will grow out of it.'"

"Mr. Hummel you must understand there is only so much I can do. I'm trying to run a school. I don't have time to focus on the problems of one or two select individuals. I have to look at the whole student body. We have moved your son's locker and are in the process of cleaning up the graffiti, but other than that I can't do anything more."

"That's it? This is outrageous. One more incident and I will call the police down here and press charges if I have to. Is that what it's going to take Figgins for you to see this isn't just some passing fad?"

"Now there is no need to get the law enforcement involved here Mr. Hummel. Please calm down. I can assure you we will do our best to prevent anything else like this from happening again."

"You better." With that Burt rose out of his chair and stormed out of the office.

Burt had never been a religious man, but on his drive from McKinley to his shift at the garage he prayed that this would be the last of the boys' troubles.

Unfortunately for Kurt and Dave, it wouldn't be.

* * *

_**Yeah...well...that's that. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within a week. I promise. Be prepared for some girly fashion, a serious conversation, and a final attack begin to take shape. It's not going to be pretty. XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: Booya! I am on a roll with these chapters. This one turned out to be extremly longer than I had originally planned and took a few extra days to write. But I'm getting back into the swing of things with this story. This chapter is a bit angsty, I know there has been a lot of that lately. It was hard to balance all the different girls here, and I couldnt think of anything funny for Brittnay to say. Anyways here it is. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dave had sent Azimo a text Sunday night after his conversation with Kurt. They made plans to meet for coffee after school Wednesday.

Monday and Tuesday were rather uneventful. Kurt and Dave kept much more to themselves at school, opting to tone down their PDA in public, especially after Burt's unsuccessful talk with Figgins. When home the couple stayed down in the basement, coming out only for meals and school.

Wednesday at school Dave was a jittery nervous wreck. He spaced out in every class, imaging many ways his conversation with Azimo could go down. Kurt caught up with Dave at the jock's locker after their last class.

"Hey," Kurt greeted him, giving Dave's hand a small squeeze.

"Hi," Dave replied, a sad look in his eyes. All he wanted right now was a kiss from Kurt, but as long as they were on school property it wasn't going to happen.

"Pay attention at all today?" Kurt asked. Dave shook his head and closed his locker. "It's okay to be nervous. I totally understand. Want to tell me what you're thinking about?" Kurt asked as the boys headed out of the building.

"Not much," Dave shrugged.

"Alright." They walked the rest of the way to Kurt's car in silence. Burt had finally finished fixing it up just the day before.

"The girls aren't coming?" Dave asked as Kurt started the engine up.

"Tina is driving them. I thought you would rather it just be the two of us right now."

"Thanks," Dave whispered.

"You're welcome," Kurt responded. Dave decided to take the chance; he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled.

"Do you mind if I turn some music on?" Dave asked as he pulled away.

"Of course not." Dave leaned over and turned the stereo on; it took him a few moments to find a song he wanted to listen to on Kurt's iPod. The opening notes of a The Script song began to quietly fill the car. Dave turned to look out the window, watching the scenery pass by as Kurt drove. It wasn't long before Kurt was parking the car outside the mall. Kurt turned the car off, but neither one of them moved.

"It's going to be okay Dave," Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"I know,' Dave replied. "But I'm still nervous."

"And that is perfectly normal. We are a couple minutes early. You want to sit here for awhile or do you want to go in?"

"Will you walk in with me?" Dave asked.

"Of course. Come on." Both boys climbed out of the car. Kurt walked to the other side and slipped his hand into Dave's. Dave gave him a weak smile in return.

"Everything is going to be just fine Dave," Kurt whispered in encouragement as they entered the mall. "Just remember Azimo wants to talk to you. He apologized and now he wants to make things right."

"I know, I know. It's just…a lot to forgive."

"I get that and if you can't forgive him that's okay too."

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Totally. I'm sure if you explain everything to Azimo he will understand."

"Alright." The couple had now reached the coffee shop and had stopped just outside.

"Now remember," Kurt began, turning to face Dave. "I'm just a phone call away. I am no more than five minutes from you the entire time and I can be here in a flash. You got that?"

"Yeah I do," Dave replied.

"Alright. You okay? Do you want me to stay?" Kurt asked. If Dave needed him Kurt would blow the girls off in a heartbeat and deal with their wrath later.

"No I'm fine," Dave reassured Kurt. "Go have fun with the girls."

"Okay. I love you and I am amazed at how incredibly brave you are being right now."

"Thanks," Dave murmured, blushing at the compliment. "I love you too." Kurt leaned in for a quick kiss before heading off to find the girls. Dave watched Kurt walk away for a few moments before composing himself and entering the coffee shop.

Once inside Dave scanned the tables looking for Azimo; he wasn't there yet. Dave breathed a sigh of relief before approaching the counter and ordering himself a large coffee. When his drink was ready Dave grabbed it and settled himself at a table back in a corner. It was visible from the door, but out of the way enough to ensure he and Azimo would have some privacy.

Dave had only been seated for a few minutes when Azimo walked in. Dave watched as his old friend searched the room. When his gaze settled on Dave he gave Azimo a small nod. Azimo nodded back and went to get his coffee. While Dave waited his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from Kurt.

_Just had to convince Rachel out of a bright pink dress with multi colored bows. I hope you're having better luck. Azimo there yet? – K_

Dave chuckled at the mental image of Rachel in such a dress before sending Kurt a reply.

_It's a good thing she has you to save her from such things. Azimo just walked in. Here we go. – D_

A few moments later his phone buzzed again.

_Everything will be fine. Call me if you need me. – K_

As Dave read Kurt's latest message Azimo approached the table.

"Hi," Azimo greeted. Dave slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Hello," Dave said, calmly returning the greeting. Azimo sat down across from Dave.

The two jocks sipped quietly on their coffee for a while. They both had so much to say but neither one knew exactly where to start. Finally Azimo spoke up.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk with me today," Azimo said.

"I know it's kind of a big deal and I'm sure it's not easy but it means a lot to me."

"You know I don't hate you," Dave piped up. "I know when you showed up at Kurt's I was pretty pissed."

"You had every right to be," Azimo interrupted.

"Yes I did, but I also should have listened to you. Why did you want to talk to me that day anyways?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you and Kurt. I saw what happened on Friday to Kurt's locker and such…I don't think I realized how much you guys hurt when someone, when I, did things like that."

"Well no duh," Dave muttered.

"I know I was an ass to you both in the hall that day you and Kurt kissed. At first I thought I was disgusted by the fact that you were gay. It took me some time to realize I was more just upset at the fact you hadn't said anything to me. My best friend had a boyfriend for over a month and didn't tell me. It really hurt."

"Az, you have to understand, beside Kurt, his family, my parents and the glee club, no one knew. We were both afraid of what might happen. As you know McKinley isn't exactly the best place to be an out and proud gay. We didn't tell anyone that wasn't necessary for our own safety. Kurt thought I should tell you, but I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Oh, I see," Azimo responded, hurt flashing across his face.

"Azimo, if I'd had the slightest idea that when I came out to you you'd react positively I would have told you. But all I had ever seen was you sputtering homophobic slurs at Kurt every chance you got and calling anyone who you didn't like the f-word. Sorry I wasn't jumping on the chance to tell you."

"You know I'm sorry for that dude. If I had known I would never have said those things."

"Do you even believe them?" Dave asked. "Tell me the truth Az." Azimo looked down at his coffee before answering.

"I don't know," the jock admitted.

"Okay, that's okay," Dave replied. "I hope you know Azimo that I want you back as my friend. Your apology helps, but to really be my friend again I need you to accept me for whoever I am no matter who I date. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think so, I mean I want to. I want to be your friend again, and if that means accepting the fact you and Kurt are dating I think I can do that." Dave smiled at Azimo's response.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me Az."

"It means a lot to me too. Just give me time okay? I'm not sure how I'll respond to the two of you sucking each other's faces off quite yet."

"Deal," Dave agreed. A giant smile spread across his face. Azimo returned the grin.

"Well I have to get going. Gotta be home for dinner," Azimo said standing up from the table. "But, uh, thanks for meeting me. And thanks for understanding."

"No problem. And hey thank you for talking to me. I'm glad to have you back," Dave responded, rising from the table as well. He pulled Azimo into his arms and gave him a big hug, shocking Azimo.

"Uh, you're welcome man. See you around," Azimo replied, breaking the hug and leaving the shop. Dave picked up his trash, dumped it into the garbage bin by the door before exiting as well.

Once back out in the mall, he pulled out his phone and called Kurt.

The girls could tell something was distracting Kurt when the fashionista made no response to the hideous yellow crème puff dress Rachel had tried on.

"Kurt, sweetie, is something wrong?" Mercedes asked, pulling Kurt's attention away from his phone.

"What? Uh, no. I'm fine."

"No you aren't, because that is one disgusting dress Rachel has on right now and you haven't said anything about it."

"I'm fine 'Cedes," Kurt replied, trying to brush off his best friend.

"Fine, whatever, don't tell me, but at least help Rachel out before she becomes a fashion disaster," Mercedes begged, changing the topic. She would try again later to weasel out of Kurt what was bothering him. Kurt went back to staring at his phone.

"Alright ladies, prepare yourselves. I think I found the dress," Quinn announced from her changing stall.

"Let's see it," Santana piped up. Quinn emerged in a stunning soft green strapless dress with a full skirt. It was breathtaking.

"Oh Quinn! It's beautiful," Mercedes squeaked. The rest of the girls quickly agreed, but Kurt stayed silent.

"Kurtie dear," Quinn said. "What do you think?"

"It looks wonderful," Kurt replied, waving a hand in the air, but keeping his eyes on his phone.

"Kurt you didn't even look. I can't buy the dress without your approval."

"I did too. It's perfect," Kurt snapped back.

"What color is it?"

"Blue," Kurt answered.

"Wrong," Mercedes replied.

"Kurt, are you even paying attention?" Quinn huffed. That was it, Kurt lost it.

"No , okay! No I'm not. I'm sorry girls, but I have a lot on my mind right now that's way more important than your silly dresses, capish?" The girls were stunned into silence by Kurt's little outburst. Rachel recovered first.

"Kurt, there is no need to get mad at us. We were just trying to figure out what is going on? Did something happen?" Kurt sighed and plopped himself into the loveseat in the dressing room.

"Does this have anything to do with why you're so attached to your phone right now?" Tina asked. Kurt nodded, and tightened his grip on the device.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Dave is meeting Azimo for coffee right now," Kurt mumbled.

"I thought they weren't speaking," Mercedes questioned.

"They weren't, but now, I don't know."

"Okay, I'm confused," Rachel interrupted. "Start from the beginning."

"When Dave and I started dating very few people knew; just our families and you guys. Dave hadn't come out to Azimo yet. Well that day I kissed Dave at school and outed him to the entire student body Azimo saw the whole thing. He was pretty pissed. Then the vandalism attacks started and Dave and I kind of assumed Azimo was behind them. Well, Azimo came over to my house Friday and wanted to apologize. Dave kind of blew a gasket about the whole thing and started yelling at him about the locker and such. Azimo insisted he had no part in that. All he wanted was to be Dave's friend again. Dave wasn't sure about the whole thing, but I encouraged him to talk to Azimo so that's what they are doing right now. They are over at the Lima Bean talking. So I'm a little worried about what is going on and if Dave is alright. He hasn't called yet, and it's been a long time."

"Oh sweetie," Quinn began, pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'm sure everything is fine, they probably just have a lot to discuss and I'm sure the moment they're done Dave will call you."

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"We know, but he will call soon," Mercedes interjected.

"And if anything goes wrong I'm sure we can stick the guys on Azimo," Rachel added. Kurt smiled weakly at the thought of the big jock being cornered by the five glee guys.

"I'm sure you're right, I'm just a big worry wart that's all." Kurt took a deep breath. "Alright let's finish with your dresses. Quinn stand up and let me see." The girls laughed as Quinn stood and did a little twirl for Kurt.

"That is absolutely gorgeous on you; the color matches your eyes. You're done." Kurt turned his attention to Rachel. "Now Rachel let's get you something a little less neon, maybe a soft pastel pink or purple." Before long Rachel was parading around the small dressing room in a lavender dress.

"Folks, I think we have a winner," Kurt announced dramatically. "You have my seal of approval." Rachel blushed and showed off her dress to the others. Kurt sat back down in the loveseat and watched the girls ooh and aah over Rachel.

Suddenly Kurt's bag began singing. The chorus to The Script's "For the First Time" filled the dressing room.

"It's Dave!" Kurt exclaimed, diving his hand into his bag and pulling out his phone.

"Dave?" Kurt squeaked once he answered. "How are you? Everything okay? What did Azimo say? What happened?"

"Hi Kurt," Dave's voice crackled through the phone. "I'm good, everything's fine. Where are you?"

"The girls and I are in Nordstrom's trying on dresses. Now tell me what happened?"

"Woah you're trying on dresses too?" Dave laughed.

"David!" Kurt snapped. "You know what I mean. Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"Please tell him Dave," Santana shouted over Kurt. "He's been driving us muy loco with all his nerves."

"Have not!" Kurt fired back. The girls all turned to glare at him. "Okay so maybe a little worried." Mercedes scoffed at this. "But I had every right to be."

"I know," Dave countered. "I'm almost there. I'll come find you guys and tell you in person. Okay?"

"Alright," Kurt huffed. "Just hurry."

"I will. See you in a minute. Bye."

"Bye!" Kurt replied before hanging up his phone.

"See, what did I tell you?" Quinn scolded. "Everything is fine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get changed out of that dress before you ruin it, all of you. Then let's get out of here." Kurt commanded. The girls laughed, each returning to the stalls to change. Kurt sat back into the loveseat only to find Dave entering the dressing room.

"Dave!" Kurt shrieked, bounding off the couch and into his boyfriend's arms.

"Hey there Fancy," Dave teased as he engulfed Kurt in a hug.

"The girls find dresses?" the jock asked.

"Yes they did and now they're changing. But first tell me what happened with Azimo," Kurt asked, pulling Dave down onto the loveseat with him and snuggling into his side. Dave smiled down at Kurt as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and giving a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"Basically it all came down to Azimo being pissed about the fact I hadn't told him I was gay and dating you."

"But what about that stuff he said in the hall that day?" Kurt asked.

"It sounded more like he was shocked and that's what came to mind. I told him the reason I hadn't told him was because I was worried he would act like that. We talked about it. Azimo isn't quite sure what he thinks about me being gay, but he did seem adamant about giving it a try. He said he may be hesitant at first, but as long as we weren't sucking each other's faces off he should be okay."

"Wow," Kurt stated in shock. "I'm kind of impressed. Azimo has clearly thought long and hard about this. I'm glad he is being quite open. Maybe we should invite him along the next time we do a big Glee Club hangout. That way he can be around us but the others will be there to act kind of like a buffer."

"That my dear is a lovely idea," Dave grinned. At that moment Santana and Brittany came out of their stall.

"So does Azimo need a beat down or what?" Santana asked.

"No," Kurt replied. "Everything is fine."

"Good, but if he ever gets out of line I'm not afraid to go all Lima adjacent on his ass for you." Both boys laughed at Santana's offer.

"I'm not sure that will be necessary, but thank you Santana," Dave assured the feisty Latina. Rachel, Quinn and Tina exited their stalls after that. The girls purchased their dresses and the group went back out into the mall.

Once out of the dressing rooms Kurt and Dave let go of each other's hands and put some space between them. The girls picked up on this little quirk and were quite confused by the whole thing.

"Any reason you two are acting like the other has the plague or something?" Mercedes asked.

"Just being careful," Kurt replied.

"About what?" Santana asked, coming up to walk along side Dave, her pinky linked with Brittany's.

"There hasn't been an attack since Friday, we're trying not to tempt anything," Kurt answered.

"Oh," the girls replied. A silence settled over the group after that. None of the girls had given much thought to how Kurt and Dave had to limit their PDA. For them no one was going to retaliate if they kissed their respective partner, even with Santana and Brittany.

"Have you guys gotten any leads on who is behind the attacks?" Rachel asked.

"Not really," Dave answered. "We thought maybe Azimo, but it's not him."

"Azimo said something about Strando and that other jock…Hunter, Adam Hunter I think his name was," Kurt added.

"So why don't you do something about it? You know one of my Dads is a lawyer and would totally help you guys out free of charge," Rachel offered.

"Thank you Rachel," Kurt said. "But without any proof we really can't do anything."

"Well I think it's at least worth asking the guys to keep their eyes on Strando and Hunter," Quinn piped up.

"That's a great idea," Tina added. "You know they feel really bad about not being able to do anything, especially after Friday. Mike was ready to go kick someone's ass when he saw the locker." Dave chuckled at the thought of the Asian dancer beating anyone up.

"Ooh look at those sparkly shoes Santana!" Brittany squealed stopping in front of a lavish window display. "They are all sexy and sweet, just like you." The group broke out into laughter at the blonde's comment.

"Come on Kurt, we have to see if they have my size," Santana said dragging Kurt into the store. The rest of the girls followed except for Quinn who stayed back waiting for Dave.

"Are you okay?" She asked the jock, as soon as everyone else was out of ear shot. Dave turned to look at Quinn and shrugged.

"What's on your mind?" Quinn pressed. "Come on tell me."

"It's nothing," Dave answered.

"It's something, because you have been awfully quiet since we left Nordstrom's." Dave sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Quinn joined him.

"Kurt has been dropping hints about winter formal for the past week. Originally I didn't think he would want to go because of the attacks and such."

"Do you not want to go?" Quinn asked.

"No, I do, I really do. I just never thought I would get the chance to do this in high school; go to a dance with my boyfriend."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's just after everything Kurt and I have been through, I really want to make this special. I want it to be a night he never forgets, though I haven't figured out how to ask him yet. I want to do something sweet and romantic, but I can't think of anything."

"Oh Dave, come here," Quinn said, outstretching her arms and pulling Dave into a quick hug. "Just ask him. I know it's Kurt and he is always going off about these big romantic schemes and fairytale ideas. But deep down he would be perfectly happy if you just ask him"

"You think so?" Dave asked.

"Of course," Quinn reassured him. At that moment Kurt and the others came out of the shoe store.

"Ask him now," Quinn whispered to Dave.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'll distract the girls if you want?"

"Okay," Dave muttered. Quinn rose from the bench.

"Well I don't know about you girls but I want to make an appointment to get my nails done before the dance, anyone else want to come with?" Quinn asked. The other girls agreed and soon they were wandering off to the nail salon. Kurt took a seat next to Dave on the bench.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Hi," Dave replied. "Did Santana get those shoes?"

"Yep, they fit perfectly. They were a little pricey but I insisted she purchase them, she can wear them with almost anything."

"That's good."

"Dave is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just nervous about something," Dave replied.

"About what?"

"Uh…nothing, you'll think it's silly."

"Dave, I promise I won't laugh, tell me." Dave took a deep breath, and turned to face Kurt. He took Kurt's hands in his and looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you go to Winter Formal with me?" Dave asked.

"Dave, really? You want to go? I didn't think you would?"

"I do, I want to go with you. So will you be my date?"

"Of course I will." With that Kurt leaned forward and gave Dave a quick kiss.

"Thanks," Dave murmured.

"Is that what was bothering you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah kind of," Dave admitted, blushing. Kurt chuckled. "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh."

"I just think you're adorable that's all." Dave smiled back. Kurt rose from the bench and extended his hand to Dave.

"Well I have already picked out what I am wearing so now we must find you an outfit that won't clash with mine. Come on, let's go." Dave sighed and rose from the bench, keeping his hand in Kurt's.

"I am yours to do whatever you want with me," Dave mumbled.

"Thank you dear. Let's go."

The rest of the afternoon found Kurt dragging Dave through a variety of stores, piecing together the perfect ensemble.

* * *

**_So my fav part of this chapter was probably the little Dave/Quinn friendship. It was totally unplanned but as I was writing it just kind of came out. and i loved it way too much. What did you think?_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: My apologies for taking so long to update...it seems being home has quite distracted me from getting any serious writing done. There is always something going on and its hard to find a quiet place to just sit and write. **_

_**Anyways here is the latest chapter. Its kind of filler, but since I started this story I had always planned on having one massive movie night with everyone and it worked out well here to transition into the oh so much drama filled next few chapters. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Thursday at dinner everyone was chatting and enjoying Carole's homemade lasagna. Dave, Finn, and Burt were discussing the Cavalier's latest disaster of a game, while Carole and Kurt were making plans to re-do the basement in order to accommodate both himself and Dave. Amidst all this chaos Finn cleared his throat and asked for the parent's attention.

"So, uh, I was talking with Rachel today after Glee and she brought up the fact it's been a long time since we've done a movie night," Finn began.

"Glee club movie night?" Dave questioned.

"Oh my god, we haven't done one since Dave joined!" Kurt exclaimed before turning to his parents. "Oh, can we hold one here tomorrow night? Pretty please?"

"Hey it was my idea!" Finn interjected. "But yeah, that's what I wanted to ask, uh if we could have everybody over tomorrow night. Is that possible?"

"I don't see why not," Burt said. "Carole?"

"That would be lovely dears. It's been awhile since I've seen some of those kids around."

"Sweet!" Finn said, exchanging high fives with Dave. "Movie night at the Hummel-Hudson household is a go!" Everyone broke out into laughter at the ridiculous name. Finn, Carole and Burt fell into a discussion about food and drinks for the party. Kurt took the opportunity to scoot his chair closer to Dave.

"So movie night? What usually happens at these shindigs?" Dave asked. Kurt chuckled.

"They are actually quite innocent. Usually whoever is hosting comes up with a theme for the night, but since we haven't done one in awhile we will probably end up just watching old musicals."

"Of course," Dave smiled, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Hey maybe you could invite Azimo too," Kurt suggested.

"Eh, I'm not sure."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. I mean we're just all gonna be hanging out stuffing our faces with junk food and singing along to old movies. Everybody stays pretty tame at these kind of things," Kurt replied. "I just figured it would be a good chance for him to be around us, but still have the buffer of Puck, Finn and Sam. Nothing will happen if everyone's around."

"I'll ask him tomorrow," Dave sighed, giving in to Kurt.

"Great!" Kurt leaned over and kissed Dave's cheek. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

The following morning at school, Kurt had run off to find some of the Glee kids to tell them movie night was a go. Dave decided to suck it up and talk to Azimo. He wandered the halls until he found his fellow jock near the water fountain.

"What's up Az?" Dave said high fiving the other jock before pulling him into a bro hug.

"Not much Karofsky. Where's Hummel? You guys are usually attached at the hip."

"He's off inviting the Glee kids over for a movie night."

"Ah, I see," Azimo said. "Sounds like fun."

"Actually I was wondering if maybe you would want to come as well?" Dave asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Is it okay for me to?"

"Of course. Kurt suggested it actually, plus Finn and their parents are totally down with it."

"Alright, I'll come by. But what are we watching?" Azimo questioned.

"Some old musicals I think." Azimo grimaced. "Come on it will be fun," Dave begged.

"You owe me big time for this."

"Deal. Next time we go to the movies we'll go see the bloodiest, most violent film out there."

"That's so not worth putting up with you crazies for a whole night," Azimo teased.

"I'll pay," Dave offered.

"You got yourself a deal there Mr. Karofsky," Azimo grinned. Dave laughed before the two of them headed to class together. They were too caught up to notice the repulsed look on Adam Hunter's face hiding in the shadows.

* * *

By the time seven o'clock rolled around that evening Kurt, Dave and Finn had turned the basement into the perfect teenage hangout. Finn had dragged down a couple of bean bags from his room. There were pillows and blankets everywhere; covering the couch, floor and Kurt's bed.

They had cleared off Kurt's desk, covered it in a bright yellow tablecloth and stocked it full of snacks and drinks. Kurt, of course, had to give everything his own special touch. While the snacks were typical teenage food they were of the organic and vegan variety. Instead of the usual tacky soda, Kurt had gone along the lines of bubbly fruit drinks.

Dave leaned over to Finn after Kurt had gone back upstairs to grab some plastic cups.

"Is this what you gleeks usually eat?" Dave asked Finn. Finn laughed and shook his head.

"Only when we let Kurt buy food," Finn replied before leaning closer to Dave. "Don't worry I already called Puck and Sam, they're gonna smuggle in some of the real junk."

Dave broke out into laughter as Kurt came back into the room.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Nothing," Finn and Dave replied together trying to hide their grins from Kurt.

"Whatever," Kurt replied, brushing off his boyfriend's and brother's weird antics.

"Boys!" Carole called down into the basement.

"Yeah Mom," Finn shouted back.

"Your friends are here!"

Ten minutes later the entire Glee club was spread out in the basement, talking and laughing. Finn and Rachel settled into Finn's trusty old bean bag chair with Tina and Mike in another. Quinn and Sam were sitting on the couch with Brittany and Santana. Puck was burrowed into a beanbag next to Artie. Mercedes was sprawled across some pillows in front of everyone. Dave was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and watching Kurt play host.

Finally after everyone was settled Kurt moved towards Dave on the floor.

"Hey," Dave greeted Kurt with a quick kiss before pulling the smaller boy into his lap.

"Hi," Kurt squeaked as he fell. Dave grinned. "Is Azimo coming?" Kurt asked.

"He said he would, probably just running late. Do the others know he is coming?"

"Yes they do and they all promised to behave," Kurt assured Dave.

"So Kurtie dear," Rachel interrupted from across the room. "What is the theme tonight?"

"Well my darling Rachel," Kurt began standing up and facing the gleek. "Since this is Dave and Azimo's first movie night with us I thought we would stick to some classical movie musicals. Starting off with one of my personal favs 'Singin' in the Rain', then maybe some 'Funny Girl' or 'Mary Poppins' and then whatever depending on who is still awake."

"Singin' in the Rain seems like a funny title for a musical," a familiar voice wafted down the stairs.

"Azimo," Dave stood up to greet his friend.

"Dude you're finally here!" Finn exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, sorry for being late."

"Whatever, you're here now," Puck said. "Come on have a seat next to me and Wheels over here." Puck patted the empty space next to him. Azimo nodded his head but didn't move.

"Oh Azimo, we have snacks and drinks," Kurt suddenly exclaimed remembering his host duties. "Here, this stuff is all organic and good for you. And I know Sam hid the junk upstairs if you want some of that." Kurt turned to glare at the blonde jock.

"Hey, some of us prefer that junk, sorry dude," Sam replied sheepishly before burying his face in Quinn's shoulder.

"Its fine," Kurt replied, his face turning into a smile as he returned his attention to Azimo. "Well don't just stand there Az, grab some snacks and get comfy."

"Okay," Azimo replied moving toward the snack table.

Dave reached up for Kurt and pulled him back down to his lap. Kurt smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. Dave watched as Kurt kept his eyes trained on his Azimo, who was now crossing the room to sit next to Puck. Someone had started the movie, the opening titles rolling across the tv screen.

"Just give Az some time to warm up," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear. "You guys can be quite a handful the first time."

"You had no problem with us," Kurt whispered back.

"Yeah, probably because I was head over heels for you and I knew your friends were part of the package. Az is here cause he wants to be friends with me and since I'm dating you, in turn you too. But the rest of the gleeks are an extra. Just give him some time, by the second movie he'll be fine," Dave explained."

"You sure?"

"I've known him since we were five. I know Az backwards and forwards. I'm sure." Dave leaned down and placed a kiss to Kurt's head. "Now can you explain what the hell is going on in this movie? I'm so confused." Kurt chuckled softly, intertwining his fingers with Dave and leaning back against his boyfriend.

"It's about a guy who is a big movie star during the silent film era, but when talkie pictures are introduced his job is on the line unless the studio he works for can produce a quality talkie pic and it doesn't help that his female counterpart can't sing and is more annoying than ten Rachel Berry's."

Dave chuckled before asking "So where does the rain come in?"

"You'll see," Kurt whispered back. "Now shut up and watch." Dave did as he was told, but Kurt didn't follow his own command. He kept stretching up to whisper some tidbit of movie trivia in Dave's ear or to make a comment about the current scene.

Dave was right, by the end of the movie Azimo had relaxed. He had removed his letterman and was laughing along with everyone else.

By the time they finished the third movie it was two am. Half of the group was asleep, the other half on their way. Dave and Kurt had taken over the couch after the second movie, cuddling under a blanket. Quinn and Sam had joined Mercedes on the floor; all three were now sound asleep. Puck and Finn had moved Artie from his chair and put him on Kurt's bed, Puck taking up the other half. Az had moved to Puck's vacated bean bag chair. Brittany and Santana were the only ones who weren't spending the night, having left about midnight.

"So what do you think Az?" Dave asked quietly as he rearranged a half asleep Kurt in his arms.

"This was fun. You were right, these guys aren't bad."

"Thanks dude," Puck teased from the bed.

"What about Kurt and Dave? You cool with them?" Finn asked careful of the snoring Rachel in his lap.

"Yeah, I mean they don't act any different than any other couple here," Azimo replied carefully.

"Thanks Azimo," Dave whispered.

"Mmm, Dave," Kurt mumbled, pulling Dave closer to him.

"Shhh, babe, I'm right here, go to sleep. We'll stop talking," Dave promised Kurt. Kurt leaned up to kiss Dave, just one short sweet kiss.

"Goodnight Dave."

"Night Kurt."

The remaining boys all wished each other goodnight before slipping into sleep.

* * *

Not everyone that Friday was spending their evening watching musicals with their friends. Across town, on the wrong sides of the train tracks Adam Hunter sat in his room pondering the week ahead. Next Saturday was Winter Formal. Adam didn't have a date, and wasn't planning on one. He had a much different plan for that night…one that involved his father's hunting knife.

Adam waited until his mom had gone to bed for the night. His father was out of town on business and wouldn't be back until after the dance; no one would notice if he borrowed the knife. Breaking into his father's hunting locker in his office wasn't hard. Adam knew his father taped the key to the underside of the top drawer in his desk.

"There you are," Adam smiled as he opened the locker. Inside were a variety of large guns and several knives. The guns were too big to hide in his coat pocket for the dance; a knife was much more practical for his goal. Adam debated for a few minutes before pulling out the long seven inch knife. He twirled it around in his hand noting that it would need to be sharpened before the big day.

As Adam locked everything back up and returned the key to his hiding spot he patted himself on the back. "Those stupid fags won't know what hit them."

* * *

**_Duh duh duh duh...and now Adam is plotting things. Dave and Kurt better be careful. _**

**_Hopefully now that my family is out of town for a few days leaving me home alone I can get some more writing done and get the next chapter up soon. Its gonna be a big one i have a feeling. (unless i get lazy and break it into small pieces...hmmm.)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Yeah, I suck at updating. But I have been trying to get this last part right, and writer's block is a bitch and I have been working a lot...so this isn't as long as I was hoping but I am already working on the next chapter and hoping to get it up before the end of the week. (don't hold me to that though.)**_

* * *

Saturdays at the Hummel-Hudson household were usually a lot quieter than weekdays. Even with three teenage boys living in the house it stayed pretty calm till late morning. Burt usually got up around eight so he could head into the shop and put in a few hours of work. Carole tended to get up with Burt, unless she was just getting off from the night shift. She would putter around the house, tending to things that were overlooked during the busy week. Kurt, and now Dave, would get up around ten and wander into the kitchen in search of food. Kurt would stand at the stove and make them omelets while Dave sat on the counter trying to stay out of his boyfriend's way. Usually the smell of food wafting up from the kitchen woke Finn and it's not long until he would lumber down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The boys would then go through a whole routine of Finn getting Kurt to make him breakfast.

"Kurt will you make me an omelet?"

"No Finn, make your own."

"But Kurt please?"

"No Finn, I'm not here to serve you. Get up and make one yourself lazy butt."

"Aww come on, you made Dave one."

"Oh the perks of being his boyfriend," Dave pipes up, as he is stuffing his face full.

The brothers banter continues like this for a few minutes until Kurt gives in (he always does) and makes Finn an omelet.

After they eat the three teens would dive off into some activity together. Sometimes it's Dave and Finn playing video games while Kurt watches from the sidelines; other times the three of them will camp out in the basement and work on homework together.

This Saturday though is different. This Saturday is the day of the Winter Formal Dance.

"Fancy, I don't get why you need five hours to get ready for tonight," Dave groaned as he climbed the stairs from the basement and into the kitchen.

"Because Hamhock I have to look my best," Kurt replied pushing his boyfriend in an attempt to get him to move faster.

"Doesn't matter, even on your bad hair days you look better than all of us."

"I. Do. Not. Have. Bad. Hair. Days," Kurt said defensively.

"Oh, sorry, I must be confusing you with one of my other boyfriends."

"David!" Kurt squeaked, playfully slapping Dave's arm.

"I kid, I kid," Dave raised his hands in defense. The jock turned around and pulled Kurt into his arms. "You know I love you right? I just don't see why I'm being banned from my own bedroom and forced to get ready in the pigsty Finn lives in."

"Because I said so. Besides the girls are coming over at one to get ready we'll be doing all sorts of things like waxing, and doing facials and painting each other's nails all while a soundtrack of estrogen powered music sung by the likes of Lady Gaga and Beyonce plays in the background."

"Ugh, fine, I'll go," Dave succeeded. Kurt jumped up and down in excitement before leaning up and kissing Dave.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Besides I think Finn invited the other guys over for several rounds of video games before you all throw on your suits."

"Hey some of us will shower before we throw our suits on," Dave piped up in defense.

"Yes sweetheart, you and the other gay jock, oh wait there isn't one, just you." Dave knew it was childish, but he stuck his tongue out at Kurt anyway. Kurt moved to bite it and Dave quickly backed away.

"I'm going, I'm going," Dave said retreating into the family room.

"You won't be disappointed. I promise!" Kurt shouted after him before returning to the basement to prep. Dave sighed and moved toward the couch, plopping down next to Finn.

"Dude, piece of advice, on any day of some big fancy occasion it's easier if you just stay out of Kurt's way and let him do his thing. He's less likely to bite your head off," Finn offered up, his eyes still glued to the video game screen.

"Duly noted," Dave replied. "Now hand over the controller and prepare to have your ass kicked."

"Game on," Finn grinned.

True to Kurt's word at one o'clock sharp a gaggle of glee girls made their way through the house, briefly pausing to say hi to Dave and Finn before venturing on down to the basement.

Around two Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie and Azimo came tromping into the house and crashed in the family room.

When Burt got home from the garage at three he wasn't expecting to find his house bursting to the seams full of teenagers. There was loud music pumping up the stairs from the basement and a slew of hoots and hollers coming from the family room.

"Hi honey," Carole greeted him at the door.

"Hi, did I come home to the wrong house? What is going on here?" He had to shout in order to be heard. Carole laughed.

"Definitely the right house Kurt invited the girls over to get ready for the dance tonight. The guys figured since all their dates were here and they are all going in one big group they'd get ready here too. We're in charge of taking pictures of everyone before they leave."

"How did we get roped into this?" Burt asked.

"When we decided to house three teenage boys under one roof," Carole teased.

"Yeah, remind me never to do that again." They both laughed before escaping upstairs to find a little quiet.

* * *

Down in the basement Kurt had set up a mini-spa in his room. Mercedes and Quinn were giving each other facials, Santana was painting Brittany's nails, Tina was helping Rachel with her makeup. While Kurt sat in front of his vanity and did his hair.

"So Kurt," Quinn piped up, breaching the quiet murmur of conversation. "What's it feel like having a date this time around?"

"So much better," Kurt grinned. "Don't get me wrong, I've had fun in the past but there's something about having a date that makes it more exciting. Knowing you're going to have someone to dance with and won't be the awkward guy alone in the corner, it's a good feeling," he mused. The girls all laughed.

"Well just so you know," Mercedes added. "You and Dave shouldn't worry about anything but each other tonight. We're all keeping an eye out for any trouble, just in case."

"Thanks," Kurt muttered. His hands dropped to the top of the vanity and he placed his head on top. The room was quiet as the countertenor stared at his reflection in the mirror, the general mood shifting to a darker place.

"That's what scares me, that someone will try to do something tonight," Kurt whispered. "It would be too easy; supervision is minimal and they'll be keeping a closer eye on the punch bowl making sure some stupid jock doesn't spike it then if someone is bothering the resident gay couple."

The girls looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. They all knew in the back of their minds Kurt was right; the staff at McKinley weren't exactly the best allies.

"Well no matter what we've got your and Dave's backs tonight," Rachel reassured the boy.

"Alright enough of this melancholy," Santana exclaimed. "We're here to have fun, so come on let's smile." Kurt quickly wiped his eyes before sitting up.

"San's right. Let's have some fun tonight."

* * *

About five o'clock Carole wandered down to the kitchen to find the boys huddled around the tv still.

"Dave, Finn," She called out over the noise. "Isn't it time you boys got ready for tonight?" She suggested.

"Shit," Dave exclaimed. "I promised Kurt I would shower."

"Dude, you are so whipped," Puck teased him.

"So what if I am? At least I'm guaranteed some action tonight," Dave countered. A collective "oh" went through the boys.

"Like Kurt would ever let you in his pants," Puck fired back.

"Oh he has," Dave smiled back.

"Dave, my mom is right there," Finn warned, a little too late.

"Oh, sorry Carole," Dave apologized, turning red.

"It's no problem, let's just not repeat this conversation to Burt okay?"

"Yeah, good idea," Dave smiled. "What was I going to do again?"

"Shower," Carole suggested.

"Right. And you guys better shower too if you want any from your dates tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be up shortly," Finn called after him.

When Dave emerged from the shower ten minutes later he found Finn standing in the bathroom with him.

"So the wrath of Rachel Berry scare you into cleaning up?" Dave teased.

"No, my mom," Finn admitted. Dave laughed.

"Nice dude. Well she's all yours," Dave said gesturing to the shower as he made his way to the door.

"Just a second," Finn said leaning up against the door. "Well I feel like I gotta give you the big brother speech now."

"I'm pretty sure Kurt's older than you by three months, but go ahead."

"I just wanted to let you know that I have no problem with you and Kurt, you know…"

"Yeah I know."

"I don't think you will hurt him, but I have to say it."

"Okay dude. Can I leave now?" Dave asked. This conversation was awkward enough without him standing there only in a towel.

"One more thing, uh, we, and by 'we' I mean all of us, got you and Finn's backs tonight. If, uh, anything were to happen."

"Uh, thanks Finn."

"Welcome." With that Dave exited the bathroom and wandered off to Finn's room to get dressed.

* * *

A little after six the teen were all squeezed into the Hummel-Hudson's living room admiring each other's outfits and such.

"All right picture time," Carole announced. A collective groan went up through the room. "Enough of that, I promised all your folks would get pics so shut up and smile. We'll do pairs first, then girls and boys, and one large group picture. Who's first?"

"We are," Kurt squealed pulling Dave apart from the group and turning to stand in front of the fireplace. Dave turned to face Kurt and pulled him in close.

"You look beautiful tonight," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear. The smaller boy blushed.

"Thank you," Kurt replied. He had gone full out for tonight. A crisp, tailored suit clung to his body in all the right places, a starch white shirt and a blue bow tie that made his eyes sparkle. Dave had borrowed a dark suit from Burt; it didn't quite fit him right but he still looked dashing.

"Alright boys," Carole called, snapping them out of their private moment. "Now smile and say cheese."

"Cheese," the couple said. Carole snapped the picture.

"Okay smile again," she said preparing to take another. Dave grinned before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and picking him up off the floor.

"Dave!" Kurt squealed as Carole snapped another pic. Dave laughed as Kurt tried to escape Dave's hold.

"Put me down, you're wrinkling my outfit," Kurt said sternly, through a small smile played across his lips.

"Alright, alright," Dave laughed, returning his boyfriend to his feet.

"Thank you," Kurt replied once he was safely back on the ground.

"You're so cute when you're surprised," Dave said before leaning down and kissing Kurt. The two of them were so lost in their own world they didn't hear Carole snapping away with the camera.

"Alright lovebirds," Mercedes shouted from where she was standing next to Artie across the room. "Break it up, the rest of us still have to take our photos," the girl teased. Kurt and Dave broke apart, both red in the face.

"Sorry," Dave mumbled. Kurt smiled up at him and squeezed his hand before they moved over to the couch to watch as the others had their photos taken.

A half hour later after all the photos had been taken and everyone's cheeks hurt from smiling too much the teens said their goodbyes to Carole and Burt and headed off to Breadstix.

* * *

The restaurant was especially busy tonight; clearly the gleeks weren't the only ones with the brilliant idea of eating at Breadstix before the dance. It seemed that half of McKinley was packed into the small establishment. Luckily Kurt and Rachel had predicted such an event and had made a reservation.

The group was led into a small private dining room away from the rest of the restaurant. Back there several long tables had been set up with chairs on either side. Kurt and Dave sat down on one end near Mercedes, Artie and Azimo.

Dinner was nice and conversation flowed easily around the table through the group of friends. When dessert came and everyone was thoroughly enveloped in their ice cream Kurt scooted closer to Dave.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, snuggling into Dave.

"Hey beautiful," Dave smiled back, lifting his arm around Kurt and pulling him closer. "Aren't you going to eat your ice cream?"

"Eh, I'm okay. You can have it if you want it."

"Sounds tempting, but I have a better idea," Dave grinned. He grabbed Kurt's spoon and picked up a small scoop of the vanilla dessert on it. He lifted the spoon to Kurt's lips, Kurt chuckled before opening his mouth and letting Dave feed him. It was extremely cheesy, but Kurt found it adorable none the less.

When the bowl was empty Dave leaned forward and licked off a little bit that had missed Kurt's mouth. "Mmmm, delicious." Kurt smiled back and gave Dave a quick kiss.

"Agreed," Kurt smiled when he broke away from Dave.

"Ugh, you guys are like cavity inducing sometimes," Mercedes groaned from besides Kurt.

"She's right dude," Azimo added.

"Shut up," Dave told his best friend, throwing his napkin towards Azimo and missing by a long shot.

Too soon the group was exiting the restaurant and heading towards McKinley for the dance. Unfortunately none of them knew that their fun night was about to get much worse.

* * *

**_Well so not quite the drama I promised...it got postponed till the next chapter. Dave and Kurt wanted to be cute and the rest of the kids were feeling a little protective. (which may be a good thing.)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's note: Just got back from San Francisco to see my Dad's family...was an interesting trip. But the plane ride there and back provided plenty of uninterrupted writing time. SO i got two chapters done! I know this one is kind of short...but I promise the next one will make up for it. As its all written in my journal all I need to is move it to the computer I am going to try to get it up before I leave town again tomorrow._**

* * *

To say it was a dark and stormy night would make what was about to happen sound much more dramatic the boy thought but it wasn't.

Adam Hunter stood in front of his window as he watched the sun set behind the row of houses across the street. He returned his attention to the buttons of his shirt, making sure they were securely fastened.

The night was turning out quite pleasant actually for the middle of February. The day had been unseasonably warm with clear skies that seemed to be holding over into the evening.

The rest of the house was oddly quiet. Adam's mother said she had plans with the girls, though Adam's pretty sure she was shacked up in same hotel with her secret boyfriend he wasn't supposed to know about. His father is still out of town on business, so Adam is alone for the evening.

Adam sighed and turned backed to his room. His jacket and tie were slung over the back of his desk chair. On his bed was a small duffel bag, his getaway supplies. He had spent the afternoon packing it with the basics; a few changes of clothes, the large amount of cash he had withdrawn from his savings account, and a couple personal items in there as well. He knew no matter what happened tonight he wasn't coming home. His plan was to head down to Florida to live with his estranged Aunt. He's pretty sure no one will go looking for him there.

Adam picked up his tie and quickly tied it around his neck, before he grabbed his suit jacket and bag. He turned and did one last sweep of his room, making sure he got everything he'll need. The car keys and knife are in his pants pocket. He's left his cell phone on his desk, he would take it except he's pretty sure they could track him with it or something like that; they do on all those cop shows.

His room is clean of any clutter and the bed is made; he is positive the police will search his room at some point so it might as well be clean.

"Well, uh, see you later," Adam whispered out to his room before hitting the lights and heading downstairs.

He stopped briefly in his kitchen to pick up a couple of snack bars and Gatorades for the car, throwing them into his bag for the long drive.

Part of Adam is glad his parents weren't home; it made his preparations for tonight easier as there was no need for secrecy. On the other hand he wishes they were; that they were spending their Saturday night on the couch watching a movie together. But they haven't done that in years.

Adam sighed again, the small noise amplified in the quiet kitchen. Adam grabbed a notepad from the counter; it is green and covered in various fruit. His mom usually uses it to make grocery lists but Adam is using it for something else tonight, a goodbye note.

_Mom and Dad,_

_By the time you read this I'll be long gone. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I'm going but it's for the best. When I was little you guys used to tell me if I wanted anything I had to do it myself. Well that's what I'm doing tonight, taking matters into my own hands so to speak._

_Wish me luck,_

_Adam_

Adam looked the note over once before he deemed it appropriate and stuck it to the fridge. He figured it would be tomorrow evening at least before either one of the realized he was gone. With that Adam picked up his bag and walked out his front door for the last time.

* * *

When the group of Gleeks and Azimo arrived at McKinley the dance was in full swing. The gym had been transformed from its usual place of physical torture into a winter wonderland with silver and white streamers hanging from the ceiling and little white lights wrapped around plants and trees that were covered in fake snow.

"Oh my god, could they get any more cliché?" Kurt remarked to Dave upon entering the gym.

"Knowing this school, probably," Dave laughed.

"Ooh, there are a few empty tables over there in the corner," Rachel noted aloud. "We should grab them." The group made their way over to where Rachel was pointing. They ended up taking over two tables, due to the size of their group, depositing various coats and purses across the chairs. Most of the group made their way onto the dance floor, but Dave and Kurt held back for a minute. Kurt sat down and Dave plopped into the chair next to his boyfriend. The DJ was playing some strange techno song that Dave doesn't know but Kurt was bopping his head along to the beat and too adorable for the jock to handle. Kurt's gaze wandered around the room before landing on Dave, catching the jock looking at him.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Dave chuckled.

"No, I'm just admiring your little head bop there." Kurt blushed.

"Sorry, I probably look like a spaz."

"No you don't. Anyways it's quite cute," Dave reassured Kurt causing the smaller boy to blush again. The boys sat in silence for awhile, watching their friends out on the dance floor.

"Something wrong?" Dave asked as the music changed to some cheesy pop tune.

"Oh, no, it's nothing," Kurt mumbled.

"Are you nervous?" Dave questioned.

"Yeah I am. I know it's kind of weak, but still."

"I know I am too," Dave admitted. He reached his hand out for Kurt's and intertwined their fingers together.

"We don't have to stick around, we could go," Dave told Kurt. If this was too much for Kurt, Dave was willing to do whatever his boyfriend needed in order to feel comfortable.

"No, just because I'm nervous doesn't mean we aren't going to do this. I never thought I would ever have a date to a dance. We've been through too much to chicken out now," Kurt stated boldly.

"There's the boy I know and love so much," Dave smiled. He leaned over and gave Kurt a quick peck.

"Come on we'll do it together," Dave said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

The couple stood up as the music changed again; this time a fast song, perfect to dance along to.

"Ooh, I love this song," Kurt exclaimed moving a little faster to the dance floor. Dave just grinned and followed along.

* * *

When Adam showed up to the dance he immediately scanned the room looking for two people in particular. When he finds them they're sitting at a table off to the side. Adam moved from the door and made his way over to a table where a few other jocks were sitting, including Strando.

"Dude! You're here," Strando yelled over the music when Adam walked up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked back.

"Nothing, just wasn't sure you actually had the balls to go through with it."

"You're a dick," Adam informed him. Strando just smiled.

"Whatever dude." Strando got up from the table and dragged some Cheerio with him to the dance floor, leaving Adam to wallow in his own self pity.

* * *

Kurt's not sure why he was so nervous. Once he and Dave made their way onto the dance floor he noticed that no one really cared what the resident gay couple was up to. They were all off in their own worlds, focusing on their dates and friends. Once Kurt figured that out he loosened up immensely. Before long he and Mercedes were wildly dancing to the music, and singing along to their favorite songs. Dave danced along too, though he was constantly laughing at Kurt's crazy moves. Dave could move, but not as well as the slender boy. Some songs Dave just stood by and watched, other songs he would pull Kurt close to him and they would move together. All their worrying and fretting over the evening seemed to be unnecessary. They were able to enjoy the dance just like any other couple at McKinley.

* * *

When Strando came back to the table about a half hour later he found Adam hadn't moved from his chair.

"Dude, Hunter, lighten up."

"Whatever man."

"So did you notice Karofsky and lady boy going at it on the dance floor. It's so gross I almost gagged."

"Yeah, you and me both," Adam agreed with Strando.

"So, you gonna let me in on what's going down?" Strando asked.

"It's not like I'm trying to kill the President, just two fags. There isn't that much of a plan."

"Well when are you gonna do it?"

"When the moment is right," Adam gritted out.

"When's that?"

"You'll know, you'll know."

"Well good, cause I don't want to miss it," Strando said.

"You won't," Adam promised. Just them Strando's date come looking for him and informed him she was thirsty. Strando groaned and got up to escort her to the refreshment table. Adam returned to watching his prey.

* * *

"Alright now for this next song everybody grab someone special and hold them close. We're gonna slow things down here," The DJ announced. The Gleek's all broke off into their respective pairings, Azimo and Puck decided to make their way to the table instead. Dave reached out for Kurt and pulled him close.

"Hey there," Dave whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled.

"Hi," he replied, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Dave's neck.

"Are you having fun?" Dave asked. Kurt chuckled.

"Of course. I'm here with my gorgeous boyfriend and getting to dance with him. Nothing could be better than that."

"Awww, thank you. You're not a bad date either," Dave teased. Kurt slapped him lightly. "Okay so my boyfriend is pretty damn hot and there isn't anyone else I wish I was here with either."

"Damn straight."

"Well neither of us are straight, but I understand your sentiments." Dave's reply earned him another smack from Kurt.

"Hey there Fancy! Come on what was that for?"

"That was a terrible joke," Kurt scolded, though his face was still smiling.

"Okay it was, but I couldn't resist." Kurt chuckled again.

"Well I can't resist you so we're even I guess."

"Good," Dave smiled down at Kurt. He removed a hand from Kurt's waist and bringing it up to cup Kurt's check. Kurt smiled up at Dave, his eyes sparkling under the lights. Dave moved in and brought Kurt's face towards him, meeting him with a soft kiss. Dave pulled away after a few seconds but didn't get very far before Kurt moved his lips back to Dave's. As they kissed for the second time the world around them seemed to melt away until it was just the two of them, their lips pressed together and their tongues sliding next to each other. Neither one of them fighting for dominance but sharing it instead. They were so lost in each other they didn't notice the figure moving quickly toward them, poised to strike.

* * *

**_And well...yeah...muhahahah! (leave me reviews pretty please cause they tend to motivate me) ;-)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: Aha! I got the next part up...unfortunately you may not like me when you're done with it. I'm about to head out of town for the weekend but I am taking my laptop and will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I am done with it.**_

_**And now...enjoy...i guess.**_

* * *

Adam was still sitting at the table when the music slowed down and the DJ instructed everyone to grab that special someone. His hands turned to fists as he watched Dave pull Kurt close. It's gross and disgusting and he feels like his blood was boiling on the inside.

Suddenly from the side of the gym there's a bunch of noise. Adam tore his eyes away briefly to see Coach Sylvester drag some jock away from the punch bowl. The idiot must have tried to spike it.

Then Adam realized the moment was perfect; Coach Sylvester out of the gym, Figgins was patrolling the dance floor for inappropriate dancing but wasn't anywhere near Kurt and Dave, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste were all seated around their own table deep in conversation. No one was paying attention.

Adam pushed his chair away from the table, it squeaked as it slid across the floor. As he stood up he slipped his jacket on, checking the pockets for his keys and the knife. He double checked that no one was looking before he slid the knife up his sleeve.

Strando was halfway black to the table when he noticed Adam's change in posture. Adam caught Strand's gaze and gave him a slight nod. Strando ditched his date and moved toward the set of fire escape doors next to the dance floor. Adam took a deep breath as he began to move toward his target.

* * *

Azimo and Puck were seated at the table. They had both sat out for the slow dance as they had come to the dance dateless, the only ones in their little group.

"This dance is so lame," Puck complained, propping his feet up on the table.

"It's not that bad," Azimo argued.

"Yes it is dude! The Puckzilla doesn't suffer through this kind of cheesy night without the guarantee of getting laid at the end of the night."

"Then why are you here man? No one likes a Debbie Downer." Puck went quiet at Azimo's question.

"Does little Puckey-wuckey have a soft spot for the gay couple?"

"Shut up man! I do not. Finn roped me into this whole mess of being his brother's and brother's boyfriend body guard," Puck said trying to defend himself. "Besides I figured we would see some action and then I would have a chance to show off for the ladies."

"Well sorry to say I think you're out of luck tonight," Azimo replied. "Seems to be all quiet on the gay haters front."

Puck nodded in agreement before turning his attention to crowd watch. Across the gym Coach Sylvester seemed to be yelling at some jock who was standing near the punch bowl. Puck winced. He had been caught by Coach before trying to spike the punch; it didn't end well. Sure enough, Coach was now dragging the brainless jock away from the table and out into the hallway.

"Piece of advice Az, never cross Coach Sylvester and that damned punch bowl. She'll try to rip your balls off," Puck warned the other boy.

"Duly noted," Azimo replied, his eyes scanned the crowd as well.

"Woah, I wonder what's got Hunter's panties in a twist?" Azimo asked aloud. Puck's gaze snapped over to where Azimo was pointing across the room. Adam Hunter, a brute of a kid was now moving swiftly across the room heading for the dance floor.

"No idea, someone must be all…" Puck didn't finish his sentence as he saw the glint of metal near Adam's hand.

"Shit, dude's got a knife," Puck exclaimed jumping up from the table.

"It looks like he's headed straight for Dave and Kurt," Azimo added as he shot out of his chair.

"Fuck," Puck cursed. Together the two of them began making their way towards their friends.

"Dave! Kurt!" Azimo shouted trying to get the couple's attention. Neither boy reacted to their name's being called; they were pressed up against each other, locked at the lips.

"Fuck," Puck exclaimed again as he tripped over a stray chair in his haste to intervene.

"Move! Move!" Azimo shouted to people in his way having just as difficult a time as Puck in getting to their friends.

"Dave! Kurt! Look out!" Puck shouted his warning falling on deaf ears.

Adam was almost to the couple now. His arm was raised away from his side now, the knife in his hand catching in the light before plunging into Kurt's side. Puck and Azimo watched as Kurt broke away from Dave falling forward on him.

Azimo wheeled around and headed straight for the table where Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste were sitting as Puck surged towards the couple.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure what happened. He and Dave had been pressed together, swaying slightly to the music, and exchanging kisses when there was a sharp pain in his side.

Kurt's lips left Dave's as he gasped in pain. He stumbled slightly before there was another flash of pain this time in his shoulder. With that Kurt fell forward into Dave.

"Kurt!" Dave screamed, wrapping his arms around the small boy. He looked up to see Adam Hunter with a knife in his hand, blood dripping from its edge.

"What the hell?" Dave yelled as he tried to back up, bumping into other people and being pushed back.

"The fucking fag is getting what he deserves and so are you!" Adam replied before raising his arm again. Dave knew what was coming; he shut his eyes and tightened his grip on Kurt, trying to shield him from another strike, but the blow never came.

It was a few seconds before Dave cautiously opened his eyes. The sight he found was drastically different than before. Puck seemed to have come out of nowhere and was now trying to wrestle the knife away from Adam's grip.

The music stopped suddenly as the crowd began to back away from the fight. Dave was still holding onto Kurt, too dazed to move when Azimo arrived with Coach Beiste, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Pillsbury. Schuester and Beiste separated the boys, both turning to restrain Adam while Azimo grabbed onto Puck. Finn came running over with Mike and Sam closely behind him. They stopped short at the small puddle of blood pooled on the hardwood floor.

"What the fuck?" Finn yelled. "What happened? Kurt?" Dave's head snapped down to the boy crumpled in his arms.

"Kurt," Dave whispered. "Kurt? Babe? Can you hear me?"

"Mmhmmm," Kurt mumbled. It seemed to take all his strength just to do that.

"Babe, you got to tell me, are you hurt?" Kurt nodded into Dave's shoulder.

"Oh god," Dave moaned. Ms. Pillsbury turned her attention to Dave.

"I think…I think…he…got Kurt," Dave stuttered out before he broke down. He sank to the floor and pulled Kurt even closer to him.

"Will! We need an ambulance!" the small woman squeaked.

"Kurt, babe, stay with me okay?" Dave whispered. "Don't go anywhere."

"I'm so tired Dave," Kurt replied weakly. "I just want to sleep."

"No babe, I need you to hang on. Help is coming Kurt, just please hang on," Dave begged. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Just a little longer okay? Just hang on." Dave could feel Kurt fading, and fast.

"I love you," Kurt whispered before his body went limp in Dave's arms.

"Kurt!" Dave screamed. "No Kurt stay with me, come back to me. I love you Kurt. Don't leave me!"

* * *

**_Yeah please don't kill me...i promise everything will be fine...eventually. (runs and hides) _**

**_Also thank you so much for your reviews on last chapter...what do you guys think now?_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note: I told you guys I suck at updating. XD I was gone last weekend and then by the time I came back I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled. It took a couple days for me to feel up to writing this part and then it grew into a much bigger chapter than I expected. But anyways enjoy it! (P.S. your comments on the last chapter were extremly entertaining and I do apologize for not updating sooner)**_

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure where he was. All he knew was it smelled funny; like someone had sprayed the air with hand sanitizer. Kurt knew he wasn't in his room, but other than that he had no clue.

He could hear some noise, voices maybe. They sounded far off and Kurt had to strain to listen.

"Dave, sweetie. Why don't you come downstairs with us and get something to eat?"

"I'm fine Carole," Dave replied.

"Honey, you need to eat."

"I'm good. If you want to bring me something I won't stop you but I'm not leaving Kurt."

"Alright, I'll get you something." Carole's voice faded away.

* * *

Dave insisted on riding with Kurt in the ambulance to the hospital. The paramedics had to basically pry Kurt from him when they arrived on scene, but Dave wouldn't leave Kurt's side. Dave held Kurt's hand the entire way, barely paying attention to what was going on. One of the paramedics told Dave that Kurt's body had gone into shock. He was still alive, but barely. Kurt's injuries were deep and he had lost a lot of blood.

When they reached the hospital Kurt was rushed off to surgery leaving Dave alone to wait for Finn, Carole and Burt to arrive. Finn showed up first having come straight from school. He had called Burt and Carole from the car and they were on their way.

"He's going to be okay Dave," Finn reassured him. "It's Kurt, he's a fighter, and he'll make it."

"I hope so," Dave admitted. The boys sat in silence until the adults arrived, the rest of the Gleeks streaming in behind them. Burt went to find a nurse or doctor who could tell him what was going on while Carole made her way over to the boys. When Dave saw her approach he jumped up out of the chair and ran to her.

"Oh, Dave dear. How are you doing?" Carole asked, embracing the large teen.

"I'm so scared. There was so much blood, but I keep telling myself it's Kurt. He'll be fine, but what if he isn't Mom?" Dave's sobs began anew and Carole just continued to hold him, slightly shocked by the term of endearment.

"Shh, Dave it's going to be okay. Kurt's going to be okay." Carole moved to sit in a chair. Dave stayed attached to her side, crying into her shoulder. Carole began to rub soothing circles into Dave's back to help calm him down before turning to her son.

"How are you doing Finn?" she asked. Carole outstretched her hand and Finn moved to sit next to her.

"I'm okay," Finn replied giving his mom's hand a small squeeze. The three of them were still seated like that when Burt found them. Dave had calmed down some, his sobs now just quiet whimpers. Burt sat down in a chair across from his family. The Gleeks moved in closer.

"What did the Doctor say?" Caroled spoke first, asking the question that was on all their minds.

"The Doc said that Kurt is going to be just fine," Burt began. A sigh of relief went through the three of them and the rest of the Gleeks.

"He is in surgery right now. It looks like there were two stab wounds; they were deep but didn't hit anything important. They are going to have to give him some blood because he did lose a bunch."

"When can we see him Mr. Hummel?" Mercedes asked.

"Well here is the thing his body is still in shock. The Doc said it may be a day or two until he wakes up. It's nothing to worry about, but because of this they are only allowing immediate family in to see him once he's in recovery."

"Oh," Mercedes replied, slumping back into the chair.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll keep you all updated on how Kurt is doing," Finn reassured the group of teens.

"Well kiddos it's late," Carole said her mother mode in full swing. "You're parents are probably worried. You should all go home and I'll make sure Finn checks in with you guys in the morning." The Gleeks rose and quietly said their goodbyes before heading out. Puck and Rachel stayed behind for a moment.

"Mr. Hummel, sir, if there is anything Rachel or I could do please let us know. Do you guys need some stuff from your house or whatever…uh…just call us."

"Thank you Noah, I will keep that in mind," Burt thanked the mohawk haired boy.

"Yes if you need anything please don't hesitate to call," Rachel added. She crossed to Finn and gave him a hug. "Kurt's going to be fine," she told him.

"I know," Finn whispered back. "I'll call you in the morning." Rachel leaned up and kissed his cheek before she and Puck departed. Burt turned back to his family.

"The Doc said Kurt will be in surgery for awhile, once they move him to a room we can go see him."

"Okay," Carole acknowledged. "Why don't you sit down Burt," she suggested. Burt didn't protest and moved to sit on the other side of Finn.

Throughout this whole exchange Dave had stayed silent, still attached to Carole's side. After an hour Finn had moved to lie down across a bunch of chairs and was asleep. Burt was reading a magazine, well more of just turning the page every few minutes. Carole turned to face towards Dave.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked quietly, not wanting to startle the boy.

"Okay," Dave replied.

"Why don't you get some sleep? It's probably going to be a few more hours until we can see Kurt."

"I'm fine," Dave told her. Unfortunately his body betrayed him as he tried to hide a yawn.

"Go ahead," Carole told him. "I promise we will wake you boys up as soon as we hear something. Okay?"

"Alright, can I stay here though?" He asked referring to his current position wrapped in her arms.

"Of course, now go to sleep." Dave nodded in response and it wasn't long until he's breathing slowed and he was snoring slightly into Carole's shoulder.

"Is he out?" Burt asked, gesturing to Dave.

"Yeah he is," Carole replied. "Something wrong?"

"No, just there was something else the doctor said but I didn't want to tell you in front of Dave, not yet anyways."

"What is it?" Carole asked.

"He said that they took photos of Kurt's injuries as evidence for the police."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the Doc said once Kurt is awake the police are going to want to interview him as well as any witnesses for the criminal case."

"Ah, I see. Finn said that Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste had restrained that kid. They must have handed him over to the police."

"Yeah I guess so. Anyways I didn't think we needed to upset Dave anymore than he already is," Burt said.

"Good idea. He has been through enough tonight. You know he called me 'Mom' earlier?" Carole told her husband.

"Really?"

"Yeah when we first got here and he was still pretty worked up."

"The poor kid." Carole nodded her agreement. The couple returned to silence.

Around three in the morning, a doctor in blue scrubs came over to Burt.

"Mr. Hummel?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Your son Kurt is out of surgery and in recovery. He did just fine. We stopped the bleeding and stitched up the cuts. We'll move him to a regular room within an hour and then you can see him."

"Oh thank god," Carole sighed in relief.

"A nurse will come by and show you to Kurt's room shortly."

"Thanks Doc," Burt replied. Then man gave Burt slight nod before he exited the room.

"Well we should wake the boys up soon so they can see Kurt, then you guys should go home and sleep. I'll stay here tonight," Burt suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll sleep in the room. Then you guys can come by in the morning once you've had a good night's sleep and some food."

"Alright," Carole replied. "Why don't you wake Finn? I'll wake Dave." Burt rose from his seat and crossed the small waiting area to Finn.

"Dave, sweetie, wake up," Carole said quietly, gently nudging Dave.

"Mmhmm, Carole?"

"Yeah sweetie. You need to wake up so we can see Kurt soon." Dave sat up at Carole's mention of Kurt.

"How is he doing?" Dave asked, stretching in the chair.

"He is out of surgery. He did fine. They are going to move him to a room and once they do we can go see him. After that I'm gonna take you and Finn home so we can sleep and freshen up. Then we'll come back in the morning."

"I don't need to go home. I want to stay," Dave stated.

"We'll see," Carole replied. She had a feeling Dave wasn't going to change his mind, but they could deal with that later.

"Hey there sleepy head," Carole greeted Finn as he and Burt returned to them. Finn groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. His suit was all wrinkled from sleeping on the chairs. The ragtag family sat in quiet for awhile, anxiously waiting to see Kurt. About ten minutes later a small red-haired nurse walked over to them.

"Are you Kurt Hummel's family?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Carole answered.

"My name is Rose. I'm one of the nurses on call tonight. We moved Kurt to a room, you guys can see him now. I'll take you to him." The four of them rose and followed the woman out of the waiting room and through the halls of hospital. She stopped in front of room 1220 and opened the door.

The room was white and plain. A few simple chairs off in a corner, a bathroom in another and a wall mounted tv opposite the bed. Kurt was asleep; dressed in a hospital gown underneath the soft blue blanket. Next to the bed sat several machines that Kurt seemed to be hooked up to. One of them was making a quiet beeping noise monitoring his heart beat, the only sign that Kurt was alive.

"He's going to be out for some time while the anesthesia wears off. You are welcome to stay. The nurse's station is just a few feet down the hall to your left," she told them. "If there is an emergency or Kurt wakes up, the red button on the wall will page a nurse. Is there anything else you guys need?"

"No, thank you," Carole said. Rose nodded and left them alone.

"He looks so pale," Dave whispered as he moved towards the bed.

"Kurt lost a lot of blood, it's gonna take some time for his color to come back, don't worry," Carole reassured him.

Dave nodded his understanding. Finn moved to sit in a chair, Burt followed him. Dave stood next to the bed and Carole stood beside him.

"It's my fault you know," Dave whispered quietly. "I should have been watching, paying attention to what was going on around us. But I didn't and now Kurt's in the hospital." Carole grabbed Dave and turned him to face her.

"It's not your fault. Not one bit, you hear me," Carole told him. "You and Kurt can't blame yourselves for this, the two of you did nothing wrong. There is not a lot of love in this world and what you and Kurt have is rare. You both love each other so much; more than most couples. The idiots in this world who can't accept that are the ones at blame here. Not Kurt and not you. It's never your guys fault." Carole finished and pulled Dave into a hug as the boy broke out into tears again.

"I know…it's just…hard to remember that sometimes," Dave said in between sobs. Carole held onto Dave, not moving until he calmed down.

"Thank you Carole," Dave whispered, wiping his eyes. Carole kissed Dave's forehead.

"Shhh, I know." The room returned to quiet for a few moments, before Burt spoke up.

"Carole, I think you guys should head home."

"I agree," she replied. "Come on Finn, Dave, we'll go get some rest and come back in the morning okay?"

"Okay," Finn replied. He got out of the chair and crossed over to the bed. "See you in the morning dude," Finn told Kurt, ruffling his hands through his hair.

"You're lucky he's out of it or he would kill you right now," Burt joked lightly.

"Why do you think I did it? I knew I could get away with it right now," Finn replied with a smile. They all laughed at that.

"Dave dear," Carole prompted. "You ready to go?"

"No, I want to stay here," he replied firmly. Carole turned to look at Burt for some help.

"Buddy, it's been a long night. You should go home and refresh. I promise I'll call if anything happens," Burt said.

"No, I'm staying. I…I can't leave him. Not like this. Please let me stay?" Dave begged. Burt looked to Carole; she sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright, you can stay," Burt told Dave.

"I'll bring you some fresh clothes in the morning," Carole said. "Both of you get some rest tonight." She gave Burt a quick kiss. "I'll call and check in when we get up in the morning," she told Burt.

"Sounds good," he answered. "Drive carefully please."

"I will. Night boys," she bid Dave and Burt farewell and left the room.

"Uh, see ya in the morning," Finn added before he followed his mom out.

Once gone, Burt and Dave turned to look at each other.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep," Burt told Dave as he took up residence in one of the chairs. "If you wanna watch some tv or something go ahead, but you should try and get some sleep too okay kiddo?"

"Okay," Dave nodded. Burt settled back into the chair and quickly fell asleep. The jock grabbed one of the chairs, moved it over so it was next to the bed and sat down.

The room was oddly quiet now, just the beeping of Kurt's heart monitor and the soft snoring coming from Burt. Dave leaned forward in the chair resting his head atop his arm on the bed. With his other hand he reached out and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"I love you," Dave whispered into the night. "Please come back to me."

Dave isn't sure when he fell asleep. All he knows is that when he woke up the next morning Kurt was still the same.

"Hey there," Carole greeted him. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Okay," Dave mumbled in return.

"I brought you some clothes," Carole said. She handed Dave a small duffel bag. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and get dressed. Finn and I also brought you something to eat."

"Alright." Dave rose from his chair and stretched. He could hear his spine cracking as he twisted from side to side. "Where's Burt?" Dave asked, only now noticing the empty chair.

"He went to talk to the Doctor," Carole replied. Dave turned to her, a grim expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no sweetie, Burt just wanted to check in with him. It's nothing to worry about, now go change." Carole basically pushed Dave into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

The bathroom was small; just a toilet, a shower and a sink. There was barely room for Dave to turn around. Dave sighed and took a glance at his reflection in the mirror. A ghost of a person was staring back at him. His suit was now extremely wrinkled, his tie had been stuffed into his pocket at some point and was creating a rather weird bulge on his chest, his hair was disheveled from him running his fingers through it so many times last night in the waiting room. In all honesty he looked like shit.

Dave decided he might as well take a quick shower while he was in here. While he wasn't sure it would help clear his mind, it would do wonders to his body that was aching from sleeping in a chair, crouched over Kurt's bed last night.

Twenty minutes later Dave re-entered the room to find Burt, Carole and Finn eating breakfast.

"Hey dude. Mom brought food," Finn greeted him gesturing to a plate that was sitting on the vacant chair. Dave crossed the room and picked up the plate before taking a seat.

"Thanks Carole."

"You're welcome sweetie. Eat up, you can't run on an empty stomach," she instructed him. Dave nodded and looked down to his plate. There was a bagel with cream cheese, bacon, eggs and half an orange. Dave really wasn't that hungry and ended up just picking at his breakfast.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in the same manner. The four of them sat around the room staring at each other. Sometime mid afternoon Finn turned on the television and it wasn't long until he and Burt became lost in some game or another. Carole had pulled out a book from her purse and was reading it in her chair.

When he didn't think anyone was looking Dave moved his chair over to the bed next to Kurt again. He took Kurt's hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. Dave wasn't sure what he was expecting in return, maybe Kurt to squeeze back or something, really anything to show Dave that he was alive, but Dave got nothing. Dave sighed and glanced up to Kurt's face. His color was still off, but a little better than yesterday. He wasn't sure how long he spent staring at Kurt but he was jarred away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dave, sweetie. Why don't you come downstairs with us and get something to eat?"

"I'm fine Carole," Dave replied.

"Honey, you need to eat."

"I'm good. If you want to bring me something I won't stop you but I'm not leaving Kurt."

"Alright, I'll get you something," Carole said. She left the room to catch up with her husband and her son, thinking maybe some time alone for Dave would be beneficial to the boy.

Once Carole left, Dave turned back to Kurt and lifted their intertwined hand to his lips and kissed Kurt's palm gently.

"Hey there," Dave whispered into the room. He felt funny talking to Kurt knowing the boy was still unconscious, but he missed his boyfriend. "Did I ever tell you how jealous I am of you? You have such an awesome family you know that right? Granted Finn can be annoying at times, but he's a pretty cool dude. Your Dad is awesome too. He is always so accepting of everything and it amazes me how he just goes with the flow no matter what. It's clear how much he loves you too. And Carole, don't tell anyone but she might be my favorite of all three of them," Dave grinned slightly at that and looked down at his fingers laced between Kurt's. "You know I called her 'Mom' last night when I was really upset. Anyone else would have probably been shocked, but not her. She just hugged me tighter…like a mom should."

"She does give the best hugs." Dave's eyes shot up at the voice.

"Kurt?" He asked, looking to the boy in the bed who was beginning to stir.

"Hi," the boy whispered back. Dave couldn't reply. He pulled Kurt to him in a hug. Kurt groaned as Dave moved him too fast.

"Babe, shhh," Kurt whispered trying to grit his way through the sudden pain shooting through his abdomen. Apparently he didn't do a very good job because Dave was able to feel him tense underneath.

"Oh god Kurt, I'm so sorry I forgot," Dave said panicking and returning the boy to lie back against the pillows.

"Hey there," Kurt said with a small smile as the pain subsided.

"Hi," Dave smiled back. "Thank god you're awake. The doctor said you should wake up in a few hours but when you didn't I started to panic. Your dad told me that the doc said you were okay but I didn't believe him. But now you're awake and…oh god…I love you." Dave leaned forward over the bed and gently kissed Kurt. Kurt lifted his hand up to Dave's face and cupped his cheek.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, his eyes staring into Dave's. Suddenly a noise came from the doorway.

"Kurt!" Finn shouted as he bounded into the room. "Dude, you're awake!"

"Yeah I am," Kurt said. Dave made to move away but Kurt grabbed his hand and kept him anchored to the bed. Dave just smiled and stayed put.

Carole and Burt came into the room a few seconds later.

"Hey there Kiddo," Burt greeted Kurt. "How are you doing?"

"My shoulder and side hurt a little, but other than that I'm okay. I am kind of thirsty too."

"I'll go get you something to drink, and I will let the nurse know you're up dear. It's good to see you awake," Carole said before she walked out the room again.

Ten minutes later after Kurt had been thoroughly checked out by a nurse, this one a little old woman with curly gray hair and a no nonsense attitude, everyone had settled down again. Dave was still standing next to the bed having never let go of Kurt's hand, and he had no plans to ever again if he could help it.

"So what happened?" Kurt asked timidly.

"You don't remember?" Finn asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I remember some stuff," Kurt said sheepishly, his face turning bright red. "I remember being at the dance with everybody and then something pierced my back and my shoulder…after that it's all blank."

"Oh, well uh…" Finn broke off. He seemed to be uncomfortable with telling his little brother what had gone down. Kurt turned to Dave. The boy was biting his bottom lip and shook his head when he saw Kurt looking at him.

"Dad?" Kurt asked. "What happened?" The older man sighed and sat up straighter in his chair.

"You and Dave got attacked at the dance by a kid named Adam Hunter, kiddo. He had a knife and managed to stab you twice before he was restrained."

"Oh, I see," Kurt said, his eyes falling downcast to the blanket. With his free hand he began to play with its frayed edges. "What happened to that boy, Adam?" Kurt asked quietly.

"He was arrested, sweetie," Carol offered up.

"Good," Kurt replied. The conversation ended there and instead turned towards more pleasant things. After a few hours Kurt began to get sleepy and had to stifle a yawn. Carole saw and took a glance at her watch it was already nine o'clock.

"Well Kurt dear, it's getting late and you look pretty tired," Carole began rising from her chair and turning to the others. "Boys, why don't we go home and let Kurt get some sleep."

"Of course," Burt replied before rising from his chair and moving towards Kurt. "Goodnight Kiddo, we'll come back in the morning and if it's okay with the Doc maybe we can take you home with us. Sound good?"

"Yeah Dad. Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow bro," Finn said before offering Kurt a fist bump. Kurt rolled his eyes but returned the gesture anyway.

"Uh, Dad…can Dave stay?" Kurt asked quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…really want Dave here tonight. Please?"

"Sure kiddo if that's alright with Dave." Burt turned to look at Dave.

"I can stay, it's not a problem."

"Okay then we will see you both in the morning. Night Dave, Kurt," Carole called back to them as she steered Burt and Finn out of the room.

As soon as they were alone Dave turned to Kurt.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked

"Yeah I'm fine," Kurt reassured him. "Come here," Kurt said and scooted over in order to make room for Dave on the bed. Dave took the hint, turned the light off in the room and climbed into the bed with Kurt, wrapping the fragile boy in his arms.

"This is nice," Dave said as he snuggled up behind Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"Was there a reason you asked me to stay tonight?" Dave asked out of curiosity.

"Not really…I just…uh…"

"What is it babe?" Dave asked turning Kurt around to face him.

"It's nothing…it's silly really…but I'm so used to sleeping in your arms that I wasn't sure I could go one night without it," Kurt admitted into the darkness. Dave chuckled and moved his lips to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"I know exactly what you mean," Dave said before snuggling closer to Kurt. Dave lay there for awhile, listening to Kurt fall asleep. When he was sure the boy was out Dave finally let sleep wash over him too.

* * *

**_Well...see...I told you it was all going to be okay._**

**_There is just a little more of this story left. Maybe two or three more chapters. Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
